Supernatural: Reign of Terror
by Noremac12
Summary: Takes place six months after Dean has risen as a Knight of Hell. Liz, Sam, Adam, and Castiel try to bring Dean back to their side. Will they succeed? Sequel to Supernatural: Falling Angels Rising Demons. I don't own Supernatural and its characters. Please support the official release.
1. Reign of Terror

Sitting in the garage Liz was looking at the Impala. It had been six months since Dean had disappeared. Liz was wondering where her brother was and how they would bring him back home. "Hey we got a case." Sam said from the staircase. "OK, I'll be right up." Liz called out. Going up the stairs she walked into the main corridor and sat at the table. "What we got?" She asked. "Looks like a ghost. Several people are dead in Stafford, TX had their hearts ripped out." Sam said. "Sounds like a damn werewolf." Adam said. "Except the hearts were near the corpses." Sam added. "Well you could have said that sooner." Adam shot. "Zip it." Liz snipped. "Sorry." Adam said. "Well the police have no leads and one investigator commented on how it was cold in some spots of the house despite the a/c not being on and it being 100 degrees outside." Sam finished. " Ok let's move out." Liz said dryly. "Ok I'm tired of this." Adam said. "You have to smile." He said grabbing his sister by the arm and forcing her to look at him. "No I don't. Let go." Liz instructed him. "Fine. Guess I'll just go drink all the orange soda." Adam said with a devilish grin. "You better not." Liz warned him. Sneaking behind her, Adam put her in a headlock and ran his knuckles through Liz's hair. "Stop it you brat." Liz said angrily. "Nope!" Adam declared right before he began to tickle her and forcing her to laugh. "There. I've missed that laugh." Adam said stopping. "Listen we'll get Dean back. We're Winchester's it's in our blood." Adam assured Liz honking her nose. "Thanks." Liz said softly hugging her brother. "But you drink the orange soda and you're a dead man. And Cas can bring you back so you'll actually die this time." Liz said with a straight face walking away. "She's kidding right?" Adam asked Sam. "Not sure, but I wouldn't test it. Only thing that scares me more than her looking for her soda, is Dean looking for whoever messes up the Impala." Sam said.

In Miami, Dean was relaxing at a bar filled with plenty of beautiful women. Taking a chug of his beer he asked the bartender for another. "Thanks" Dean said winking at her. While he was watching some girls dance, a guy walked up to him. "Hey there." The man said. "Not interested. " Dean said. "I don't roll that way. I'm here for a proposition." The man said shifting his eyes which turned black. "Ok shoot." Dean said. "We want you to run Hell." The demon said. "Come again." Dean said confused. "We want you to run Hell. Be our new King. Crowley has turned over a new leaf, Abaddon is dead, and we'd rather not ask Cain since we were hunting him down and he'd most likely kill us all." The demon explained. "I see." Dean replied. At that moment a woman walked by Dean and caught his eye. "Stop gawking and listen." The demon said. In an instant Dean had his hand on his throat and crimson light expelled from the demons eyes, ears, and mouth. All the women and men in the bar began to scream. "Great. I love screamers." Dean said licking his lips.

With incredible speed he killed all of them but the woman who caught his eye. First he ripped off a man's arm and impaled him with it. Next he reached into the chest of two women and pulled out their hearts. A man picked up a chair and attempted to attack Dean with it. Before he knew it his head was on the ground chopped down by a fist. Two bikers tried to tie Dean up. Only for Dean to ignite the chains and send flames back to the bikers turning them to ash. Several girls were in the corner screaming for help. "Augh! Such beautiful music!" Dean roared as he pulled out the First Blade and slaughtered them gleefully. He proceeded to butcher everyone in the bar in a glorious artistic fashion except the one girl. Grabbing her last he threw her in the back office and forced himself upon her. He took off his blazer and the First Blade and dove in. Dean was on top of her with great ferocity and power. With each stroke she screamed louder and louder and the sound of her voice gave Dean great joy. Soon he broke her pelvic joints from all the force. "Damn you're pretty good. Thanks for sex toots." Dean said putting his finger on her lips and incinerating her. Grabbing his blazer and the First Blade Dean vanished in a laugh.

Arriving in Stafford the trio went to the house where the murders happened. Going up they saw it was a giant blue house and possibly three stories. "Damn it's a freaking mansion." Adam said. "Yep." Liz said taking out the keys and getting out of the car. They were all wearing short sleeve shirts and khakis. "I hate Texas." She commented. "Why?" Sam asked. "It's hot." She replied. "Someone's mad they can't wear their favorite Jacket" Adam teased. Going to the door they knocked and waited for it to open. Soon after two minutes it was answered by a young man. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Yes. We're reporters doing a story on a ring of murders. We were hoping to ask some questions." Liz said. "Sure come in." He said. Escorting them to the living room he showed them where they could sit.

"So what do you want to know?" He asked. "Your name for starters." Sam said. "Oh right. Martin." He replied. "Hi Martin, I'm Jack McGee and these are my colleagues Natasha Romanoff and Sam Wilson." Sam said. "Nice to meet you guys." Martin said. "Can you tell us about what happened?" Adam asked. "Well we just moved in and my roommate and his girlfriend were fooling around I was working on setting up my room when I heard a shrill. Rushing out I stumbled upon their bodies with the hearts ripped out." Martin explained grimly. "For a split second it got really cold and then it went away. I called the police and told them everything I knew." He finished. "I see. You say roommate? This seems like a big house for two people." Liz stated. "Yeah it was only going for 70k." Martin said. "I'm sorry you're going to have to repeat that. Because I swear you said 70k. Like $70,000.00?" Adam asked. "Yes." Martin replied. "And that didn't strike you as odd that a big house like this would only be $70,000.00. I mean I've seen houses smaller in this area that would go for $180,000.00 easily." Sam said. "I know we thought it was a great deal. Maybe we should have asked questions." Martin thought. "Yeah you should have. Houses like this are only that cheap if something happened inside of them. Like a murder." Liz pointed out. "So you're saying if I sell I'd get less than what I paid for?" Martin asked. "Yeah if it's under a decade of you buying it." Sam replied. "Is there anything else you can tell us about the night of the murders?" Liz asked. "Well I left this out, but I thought I saw an old lady. I just think it was shock as she was floating." Martin said. "I see. Well that should be enough. If we have any other questions we'll call you." Liz said. "Thanks." Adam and Sam said. Leaving they made their way to the GTX and drove away.

In hell there was a meeting between the demons inside a large room. Several of them were at each-other's throats trying to see who would lead Hell. Suddenly there was a loud whistle. Looking in the direction of the whistle they saw an average height female demon. She had long black hair, caramel skin, brown eyes, and a plus size figure with a round belly hanging slightly over her waist. Her attire was tight black leather pants and a shirt low cut long sleeve red shirt showing her large bosom. "Now let's get some quiet on in here shall we." She said powerfully. "Who the hell are you?" A crossroads demon asked. "I'm Norlazet. I'm from the old guard. Been a way for a couple of centuries relaxing." She said. "More like letting yourself go." A demon snickered. Instantly she had his throat in her hand and sucked his essence out of his meatsuit. Going down her throat and entering her belly the others could see it move as the demon tried to escape before dying. She then let out a large belch. "Anyone else want to insult my beauty?" Norlazet asked flashing white eyes. "No ma'am." They said in unison. "Good. Now bow before your new queen." She said sitting at the head of the table rubbing her belly. "Damn he was delicious." She said to herself. Suddenly the door swung open and everyone jumped except Norlazet. "Who dares disturb my meeting?" Norlazet bellowed. As she spoke footsteps were heard coming closer. "I dare." Dean said.

Going to the city records, Liz, Sam, and Adam did research on the house where the murders occurred. "I think I found something." Sam said. "Seems like there was a woman who died in the house forty years ago. Her name was Loretta Simmons. She was murdered by her son and his girlfriend for insurance money." Sam read. Showing them the picture of the son and his girlfriend they looked a tad bit similar to the victims. " So anytime she sees someone similar to her son and his girlfriend, the lady kills them." Adam said. "Yeah seems like there was another murder twelve years ago that fits the criteria." Liz said. "Does it say where she was buried?' Adam asked. "Shit. Seems like she was cremated so there are no remains." Sam sighed. "So how is she haunting the house?" Adam asked. "Judging by the photo seems like she had a pendant. Maybe her soul his tied to it so all we need to do is destroy it." Liz stated. "Well it must be at the house if her ghost is still there." Adam pointed out. "Ok then later on tonight we get in and find it." Sam said.

Back in Hell Dean was observing the demons sitting around the table. "Wow quite the group we got here." He said. " What the hell are you doing here?" a female demon asked. "Well some guy wanted me to rule Hell so I decided to come down and see what's going on." Dean replied. "Great don't tell me the rumors are true that some actually want you to lead Hell." Another demon spat. "You seem familiar, who are you?" Norlazet asked. "I'm Dean Winchester." Dean replied with a charming smile. " Really now, why didn't you say so." Norlazet said standing and walking to Dean. Grabbing his collar she pulled him down and locked lips with him. "Thank you ever so much for killing Abaddon. She got on my nerves. I was happy when it was said that she was dead all those years ago." Norlazet stated. "I see. You are?" Dean asked. "I'm Norlazet the new Queen of Hell." She said. "I see. Good a King needs a Queen." Dean said strongly. "I don't remember asking for a King." Norlazet said. "You didn't but someone did and now I'm here." Dean said glaring at her. Striking fear into her very being, Dean asserted his authority. "As you wish your Majesty." Norlazet said bowing before Dean. "That's what I like to here." Dean said grabbing Norlazet by the waist and pulling her closer. "if you all would excuse us, the King would like some alone time with the Queen." Dean said licking his lips.

In the middle of the night the trio made their way inside the former house of Loretta Simmons. They were armed with shotguns filled with rock salt. Checking the driveway they saw that Martin wasn't home for the night. "Probably wanted to clear his head." Liz stated. Moving with great stealth they looked for the pendant to which she was tethered to. Going to a spare room, Liz walked around and found old boxes that looked like they were filled with items from decades ago. "How the hell is some of this still here?" Liz wondered. Going through the boxes she found a jewelry box and opened it. Seeing the pendant she took it out.

In another room, Sam was searching through drawers that had abandoned items from previous owners. "Guess they don't sell this stuff." He said lowly. As he was looking he felt a sudden chill. Turning around he saw the ghost of Loretta Simmons. She was wearing a red dress and had pale skin and back hair. Grabbing him she tried to wring his neck. BANG! A shot rang out and she temporarily dispersed. Looking over Sam saw Adam aiming his shotgun. "Thanks." Sam said gasping for air. "Anytime." Adam responded. Rushing in Liz showed them that she had the pendant. "Awesome let roast it." Sam said. Rushing to the fireplace they threw the pendant inside and poured salt on it. The ghost of Loretta Simmons returned again and this time with a great fury. Raising her hand she threw Adam across the room. Leaping up Sam fired a shot only for Loretta to dodge it by disappearing. Reappearing behind him, Lorain punched Sam in the chest sending him to the ground. Liz lit a fire and tried to burn the pendant. " Come on faster!" Liz commanded. Loretta went to strangle Liz, but was interrupted by Adam. "Over here you Casper bithch." Adam called out. "Adolebitque per calorem magnum!" Liz spoke a Latin incantation. Suddenly the fire grew hotter and hotter and turned blue. The pendant started to melt and the ghost of Loretta Simmons died in a blinding fiery light. "Nice job. What was the spell?" Sam asked. "Something I read about making fire burn hotter and stronger." Liz huffed. "Awesome." Adam panted.

In Hell every demon was feeling the ground shake due to the passionate and powerful sex Dean and Norlazet were having. Moans, groans, roars, and gnashing of teeth could be heard from all corners of the pit. After several hours of passion they finally stopped. "Ugh!" Norlazet expressed. "Damn that was awesome." Dean said grinning. Placing his hand on Norlazet's belly he began to rub it tenderly. "Hmm that feels good." She purred. "So what's our first mission?" Dean asked as he continued to rub her belly. "I say we make a statement showing everyone that a new era has begun. We let them know we are not to be trifled with." Norlazet stated. " I love that." Dean said laughing.

Unexpectedly the door to the meeting room opened. "I'm sorry to interrupt." A female demon started. Suddenly she was pulled towards Norlazet who gutted her like a fish. "Don't interrupt when I'm receiving pleasure." She hissed. ""m sorry." The demon said dropping to the ground. "OUT!" Norlazet bellowed shaking the ground. The demon left crawling and holding her guts in. "Idiots." She hissed. "Want me to kill her?" Dean asked. "No if I wanted that I'd do it myself." Norlazet stated. Getting off the table they got dressed. Seeing the First Blade, Norlazet went towards it. Gazing at it she admired its design. "Quite the weapon." She commented. "That it is." Dean said grabbing it and putting it in his blazer. "Let's go shall we." Dean gestured for Norlazet to join arms with him. Walking out they went to a large gathering area to find a legion of demons waiting. "Good a crowd. Spread the word we are the new rulers of Hell and nobody is to stand in our way of our mission. First I'd like whoever is the Crossroads King to step it up with the deals. Make your people work in unique ways to get better results. As for soldiers I need you to get with me later on. I'm going to teach you how to hunt a hunter." Dean said. "You!" Dean said pointing at a female demon. "I want you to be the aid to the Queen. Whatever she wants, you get." Dean ordered. "If you fail I will deal with you permanently." Dean said flashing his blood red eyes. "Yes my King. I Reina will do my best." She said. "Excellent." Dean said. "Any questions?" Norlazet asked. "What do we do first?" a demon asked. "I'm glad you asked." Dean said snickering.

Returning to the Fortress of Letters the trio of siblings went to relax. "Any word from Cas?" Sam asked Liz. "No, I haven't heard from him in a month. He's still out searching for Dean." She replied. "Why is it so hard for Castiel to get a lock on him?" Adam asked bringing everyone beers. "Well Dean's been fighting angels for six years and knows how to hide from them. Plus Cas never erased the Enochian in his ribs." Sam pointed out. Hearing a baby call, Sam looked to his right and saw his daughter crawling towards them. "Hey there." Sam said picking her up. "What are you doing?" Sam asked in a playful voice. "Looking for Daddy so Mommy can have a break." Madison said walking in. "How was your day?" Sam asked kissing Madison. "Great, we went shopping and to the park. It was a wonderful day." Madison replied. " That's great. We finished up a case fairly easy." Sam said. "You save them again?" Madison asked Liz. "You know it." Liz said with a grin. "Oh please she doesn't save us all the time." Adam retorted. "Yeah she does." Sam admitted. "Well she's the oldest and it's her job." Castiel said appearing before them. His attire at returned to his black suit, white shirt, blue tie, and beige trench coat that reached his ankles.

"Hey!" Liz said leaping up and hugging him. "Where've you been all this time?" Liz asked. "Searching for Dean." Castiel said. "I have found him." He added. "That's great. Take us to him. We can reach him." Sam said. "No you can't. Dean is too far gone. We must prepare for a war like we've never seen. I've been tracking murders and it turns out he kills at random and it is brutal. Most likely satisfying the Mark. The last one was horrific. Even for me." Castiel said making a face of disgust. "Where is he?" Adam asked. "I can't tell you that." Castiel replied. "The hell you can't" Sam said covering Catherine's ears. "Well." Liz snipped looking her boyfriend dead in the eyes. Castiel did nothing but look down and back up at Liz. "No." She whimpered backing up. "What?" Adam asked. "Wait is he in Hell?" he asked . "Not just in Hell Adam, Dean is ruling it." Castiel responded. "Madi, take Catherine into the other room. We need to talk." Sam said. "I understand. It's good seeing you Castiel." Madison said leaving. "You as well." Castiel replied.

Seeing them go around the corner Sam asked Castiel to clarify his statement. "What the fuck do you mean he's ruling Hell?" Sam asked in a pissed off tone. "I mean they call him King. He's the ruler of Hell just like Crowley, Abaddon, Lucifer and several others were. "Castiel stated. "How? Why?" Liz asked frantically. "They wanted him as King apparently. Well a small amount of them did. The others were fighting for power and some heard of his turning into a Knight so they wanted a powerhouse on the throne." Castiel explained. "It gets worse." Turning around everyone saw Crowley sitting at the table.

"Where have you been the past week?" Castiel asked. "In Hell lurking about." Crowley replied "So how exactly does it get worse?" Adam asked. "Well, Dean has a Queen." Crowley answered sighing. "Queen? Like a bride?" Sam asked. "Yes that what Queen usually means when concerning a King." Crowley shot. "Who is she?" Castiel asked. "Norlazet." Crowley replied. Hearing her name made Castiel put his head in his hand. "Dear God why." He sighed. "Who's Norlazet?" Sam asked worried. "She was Lilith's right hand. One of the most evil demons to ever walk the face of the earth. She was never in charge of anything but she got shit done. Honestly out of all the demons that have ever lived I fear her second overall." Crowley declared. "Second?" Adam asked curiously. "First would be Cain." Crowley informed him. "I guess we're lucky he's not running Hell. It would be a giant bloodbath." Castiel pointed out. "Oh it soon will be." Crowley said. " How bloodthirsty is this Norlazet?" Sam asked. "Extremely. She also loves to eat babies like Lilith, however she also will eat demons who piss her off. Though only when she's hungry otherwise she just kills them." Crowley explained. "Oh and if she's getting pleasured don't interrupt. That's how disasters happen. Like Pompeii." Crowley added. "Pleasured?" Sam asked. "Sex for goodness sakes Moose." Crowley snapped. "It happened while I was down there. Her and your brother, they well shook all of Hell." Crowley told them. "Ok enough we don't want to hear that." Adam said holding up his hand. "So that's what that was." Castiel muttered. "I know it's gross but you need to hear this. Dean is different from most demons. He's in his original body. That could complicate things in the matters of sex." Crowley informed them. "How so?" Sam asked. "Well the Mark resurrected him a Knight. He's not really possessing this body. It's like his body was morphed into a meatsuit housing a demon in a way. It's difficult to explain but I will say this. There is a chance he can sire an offspring." Crowley said clearly. "Well shit. A half werewolf niece I can handle , but part demon is out of the question." Liz stated boldly. "Well pray it doesn't happen." Crowley said. "We have enough problems as it is." He added.

In Hell, Dean was training his soldiers in the art of hunting. "Hunters typically find cases by reading newspaper articles detailing weird deaths and occurrences. "Dean said. "They will appear to be federal agents, reporters, or authors writing a book and seeking inspiration. What you need to know is that they do research on all types of monsters. You'll have to blend in and know when how to spot them. When something comes up I want you to deploy to that area. Assert yourselves in the lives of the people and when hunters come kill them. However, you'll need to make it look like whatever it is they came to hunt did it otherwise just getting messier with other hunters." Dean explained. "We'll do our best to make it clean yet terrifying Your Majesty." A demon soldier said strongly. "Great. Let the Reign of Terror begin." Dean said with his blood red eyes flashing and the Mark of Cain glowing brightly.


	2. Chaos

Sitting inside his office Dean was reading over the reports his subjects had turned in. In the first week of his reign, his demons had managed to kill fifteen hunters with great detail and planning. Going through the wire he was able to see that a couple of hunters were telling others to be extra careful as they thought the monsters where stepping up their game. "They have no idea what kind of trouble they are in." Dean snickered. Hearing a knock at the door he replied for the knocker to come in. Opening the door Norlazet stood there gazing at her beloved King. She was wearing blue jeans and a blue blouse. "Nice change of clothes." Dean admired. "I like changing, I mean I know I don't have to but it gets boring wearing the same thing every day." Norlazet commented. "Yeah thinking about a change myself." Dean said still sporting the black leather blazer, green shirt, and black pants. "So how goes the hunt?" Norlazet asked. "Starting off quite well. I'm thinking soon I'll do a demonstration on Earth showing my power. Letting monsters know to stay in the places I allow them to stay, while I conquer Earth." Dean declared. " Fantastic." Norlazet said walking behind Dean and putting her arms around him. "When are you going to be finished with all this? She asked. "In about two hours." Dean answered. "Ok. Well I'm hungry. I'm going out to eat if you don't mind." Norlazet said with a drooling smile. "Help yourself." Dean said standing up and rubbing her belly. "Hmm. Not yet. When I return you can do that. Makes my meatsuit all gooey." Norlazet said sighing in satisfaction. "Have a good meal." Dean said. "Oh you know I will." Norlazet giggled as she vanished.

Appearing in a daycare Norlazet walked the halls sniffing out babies. Finding the room she desired she placed her hand of the door and destroyed it. A woman leaped up to protect the babies , but Norlazet cut her down with her fingernails. Several other workers tried to intervene when they heard the noise. With a simple gesture, Norlazet obliterated them all. "Time for dinner." She said looking at all the crying babies licking her lips.

* * *

At the Fortress of Letters Sam was reading about the high amounts of deaths of hunters. It puzzled him how so many died within a week and he knew it had to be some kind of attack. "What you reading?" Liz asked walking in the room from her noonday workout. "A couple of hunters died. Didn't know them personally, but heard about them through the wire. Seems like they went to handle a vampire case and ended up getting killed themselves. Thing is I don't think vampires did it." Sam said. "Why not?" Liz asked. "It's just that some of these guys are supposed to be good and experts, but they're dying off too quickly. I think something or someone is targeting hunters." Sam explained. "Well we're just going to have to be twice as careful." Liz stated. "GUYS!" Adam said yelling and running into the room. "What the hell is going?" Liz asked. "Did you hear? There was a killing at a daycare in Oregon." Adam said. Opening the laptop on the table he found the article about the murder. "Look. Several were killed at a small daycare in Salem. People had their throats slit, some were ripped apart, and children were partially slain and some eaten. They only found the bones of the babies that were there." Adam said. Hearing this Sam and Liz were horrified. "You think it's a case?" Adam asked Sam. "Yeah and I have a good idea who might have done it." Sam replied. "Who?" Adam asked. "Norlazet, Crowley said she loves to eat babies. Seems like she leaves nothing but bone." Sam said disgusted. "We need to find this bitch and kill her." Liz declared getting her gear in a rage.

* * *

In his new bedroom Dean was laying down resting. After a while the door opened and Norlazet came in wearing a pink night gown. "How's was your dinner?" Dean asked. "Delicious and extremely satisfying." Norlazet said "Nice to hear." Dean said. "Though I did make a bit of a mess. Hunters may come and investigate." She said. "Well then I'll pay them a visit. Show them the true meaning of fear." Dean said. "Oh fuck the hell yes." Norlazet said rolling on top of Dean.

* * *

Going to Salem Liz, Sam, and Adam drove to the scene of the massacre. Investigating they found the building filled with splatters of blood in large amounts. Searching the ground they found traces of sulfur and knew a demon had walked the ground. "Damn this is gruesome as hell." Adam said. "I have the cops sending files to our hotel so we can do some research." Sam said. " We need to find out where she is and fast." Liz said. "Hopefully she has a type and the files can tell us that." Sam said. Leaving the crime scene they drove to their hotel. Sitting at the table they began to work and see if the babies had any kind of special connections that would draw Norlazet in.

* * *

"Damnit! I can't find anything special about them." Liz hissed. "That's because there isn't." Dean said startling them all. "Dean, is it really you?" Sam asked slowly standing up. "Of course it's me Sam. How you been?" Dean asked. "Worried sick about you." Sam replied. "We want you to come home." Adam said. "I have a new home kiddo. Comes with a throne room, servants, and a beautiful queen." Dean said with his eyes turning blood red. Seeing him like that brought dread to his younger siblings. "Dean you have to stop this. There's a cure you know this." Sam stated. "I don't want to be cured." Dean said angrily. "Don't you miss us?" Liz asked. "Let's see. An annoying kid brother who I have to watch every time on a case because he's so inexperience. A know it all sister who always tries to keep us together because she has family issues and doesn't want to lose anybody. Then there's you, the guy who if he wasn't born I never would've lost my mom." Dean said harshly. Hearing him say this brought tears to their eyes. "Wow honey so feisty." Norlazet said appearing behind them. She had on white pants and a pink button down shirt. "Hello I'm the Queen of Hell, Norlazet." She introduced herself. "More like the bitch you ate the Queen." Liz spat. In the blink of an eye Norlazet had Liz by the throat. "Can I eat her?" She asked Dean. "No, now put her down." Dean ordered. "But I'm hungry again." Norlazet retorted. "You might wanna lay off them food" Liz said gasping for air. "How dare you." Norlazet said squeezing tighter. "I said let her go!" Dean roared causing the thunder to roar and ground to shake. All the lights in the room flickered and Norlazet put Liz down immediately. "I'm sorry." Norlazet said annoyed. Going to her aid Sam made sure Liz was ok. "You see there's still good in you." Sam argued. "No there isn't I just want to satisfaction of killing you all myself." Dean said with a wicked smile. " Now I'm here to tell you to stay out of my way. I'm going to conquer this planet and make it mine. If you do as I say your deaths will be quick. If you don't however, I will do everything Alistair taught me and when I'm done after a century or two she's going to eat you." Dean told them. "I will take my dear sweet time." Norlazet said rubbing her hand on Adam's cheek. "Think I'll say you for last. The youngest are always the most delicious." She said with glee. "Well goodbye for now." Dean said. "Oh and for your case I an save you the trouble." Norlazet said. "I eat wherever and whomever I feel like that day." She laughed. Instantaneously they vanished. "You ok?" Liz asked Adam. "Yeah just grossed out." Adam said. "I can't believe he's gone that far off." Sam said.

* * *

In Hell Dean threw Norlazet against the wall. "Don't you ever touch my sister again!" He roared. "I thought they meant nothing to you?!" Norlazet hissed. "They don't, it's just the principle of it. You don't touch a man's little sister." Dean explained in a rage. "You can do as you please and kill whoever you want but they are mine. I will be the one to slaughter them all like lamb." Dean voiced with great authority. "I love it when you're mad." Norlazet said licking Dean's neck. "Not now!" Dean said. "As you wish." She said sadly.

* * *

Driving home the trio sat in the car in silence. They were all mortified at what they had witnessed. " What do we do?" Liz asked. "We save him. That's the family business. Saving people and Dean is our family. We save them above all else." Sam declared. Stopping at a diner they went in to get something to eat. Sam sat on one side of the both with Liz and Adam on the other. Soon Castiel appeared sitting next to Sam. "Hello everyone." Castiel said. "Hey how's it going?" Liz asked him. "Well I was in Heaven checking on their rebuilding. It is coming along quite nice." Castiel said. Looking around the table he noticed they were all troubled. "What's wrong? " Castiel asked. "We saw Dean. He's gone full dark side." Sam said. "What? Are you sure?" Castiel asked. "He verbally assaulted us and told us that he was going to kill us last and he was very determined." Liz explained. "Shit. You should have prayed for me I would have come." Castiel said. "No way. Sorry but there were too many innocent s around in that hotel. If we did there would've been a lot of destruction." Sam said. "Well I'll see if I can reach him. Guess I'll have to make a trip downstairs." Castiel said vanishing. "Be careful" Liz whispered. Reappearing again next to her Castiel gave Liz a kiss on the cheek." I will." He said vanishing again.

* * *

Arriving in Hell Castiel infiltrated the dungeon. Looking around he saw many souls being tortured in horrific ways. "He's truly Alistair's best pupil." Castiel said to himself. Sneaking past the guards he made his way to more secure areas. Finding the throne room peeked inside and saw nobody. "Damn where is he?" Castiel wondered. Hearing someone come, Castiel hid behind a wall. It was two crossroad demons walking down the hall. Following them, Castiel searched for Dean while seeing what they were up to. They made their way to the meeting room where Castiel saw Dean sitting in his chair. Hiding outside the room Castiel waited for the demons to leave. After a half hour they opened the door and left. Scanning the room Castiel didn't sense anyone else and teleported inside the room. "Hello Dean." Castiel said standing at the end of the table. "Well, well Castiel. Hey that rhymed." Dean said with a smile. "So what brings you down here?" He asked. "You do. I'm here to talk to you about coming home." Castiel replied. "I am home Cas. So you came for nothing." Dean said seriously. "I don't believe that. Somewhere in there is the Dean Winchester I know. The Dean Winchester that can fight the high of the Mark. Cain did it for over a century. Surely with all the heart and soul you have you can do it too." Castiel pleaded. "I don't want to. I'm free to be me. I have power and freedom what more does a guy need." Dean said standing proudly. "What about family and love?" Castiel asked him. "Those are for the weak." Dean declared with a hint of annoyance. There was a knock at the door and Norlazet opened it. "Am I interrupting?" She asked. "No he was just leaving." Dean said. "The Great Castiel. Nice to meet you." Norlazet said. "And what a displeasure to meet you." Castiel said right before vanishing. "He's rude I want him dead." She said. "Can't do that. God would just bring him back." Dean snorted.

* * *

Returning to the Fortress of Letters Castiel walked around and thought of all the times he and Dean worked on cases while they were there. He then went down to the garage and looked at the Impala. He had lots of memories of being on stakeouts with Dean while working a case and sitting in the car. Opening the door he sat in the car for a while and just reminisced. After a couple of minutes the others returned in the GTX. Getting out of the Impala Castiel went to greet them. " Hey how'd it go did you make any progress?" Sam asked. " No I'm sorry Sam Dean can't be reached by me either. There has to be a way for us to bring him back. I might have to go to Metatron. He's an Archangel and may know something." Castiel stated. "How about you do that in the morning?" Liz suggested. "Sure." Castiel said agreeing.

* * *

Going up stairs they all went to the lounge to rest. "So what type of cases have you all been working on?" Castiel asked. " Mostly ghost and a few monsters. Other than that we've been working on how to capture Dean. I mean he's smart and knows everything about us. Not to mention we're going to have to find a way to cure him. I don't know if the Mark will just simply let him return to his human self." Sam said. "That is true. The Mark could prove problematic." Castiel stated folding his arms as he leaned back in the chair he was in. "So what else have you been doing besides helping Heaven?" Adam asked. " Just trying to keep peace on Earth. The angels are busy rebuilding so I'm watching over Earth. Plus I have wings so I can be places a lot quicker than them." Castiel added. "Make sure you visit more often. Hate you being gone so long." Liz said. "I'll do my best." Castiel said putting his arm around Liz. Receiving a phone call, Adam answered to see who it was. "Hello. Oh hey. You're where? Um sure I can come by." Adam said getting up. "I'll catch you guys later. Ren is nearby." Adam said. "Aww how sweet." Liz said. "Thought you didn't want me having a zombie girlfriend?" Adam asked. "Eh you only live once. Use protection ." Liz warned. "Oh god I'm leaving." Adam said.

* * *

Walking to the garage Adam went to one of the old cars. He picked a classic green Cadillac. Going to the wall he got the keys, started the car and left. Going into the city he found the coffee shop Ren was located at. Parking he went inside and found her in the corner booth. Walking over he saw her wearing a blue button down shirt and jeans. "Where's the leather jacket?" Adam asked kissing her on the cheek. "I like to blend in sometimes." Ren said giggling. "You look wonderful. How you been?" Adam asked. "Been well, mostly traveling and getting money by bounty hunting and being a pool shark." Ren replied. "Sounds pretty fun. Wish I could join you." Adam said. "You should, give hunting a break." Ren told him. "Can't, right now my family needs me. We're going through a tough time." Adam stated sadly. "What's going on?" Ren asked curiously. "My brother became a Knight of Hell. It's a long story, but we're trying to get him back." Adam explained. "I met a Knight of Hell once. He was very powerful and ruthless and had a nice beard." Ren said. "I see." Adam said rubbing his face. "You look great without a beard don't worry." Ren laughed. "Thanks." Adam said chuckling.

Walking outside the two enjoyed the slight breeze. After a while Ren suggested they go to her hotel. Arriving at her hotel the two went up to her room and relaxed on the sofa. "I'm glad you were able to come visit me. We definitely should do this more often." Ren said tenderly. "I can't wait." Adam said running his hand through her hair. The two then embraced and Adam kissed Ren on the lips. Standing up their kissing became more intense. Adam put his hands on Ren's thigh and lifted her into the air and she wrapped her legs around his body.

* * *

Sitting in a bar in New York, Crowley was drinking and watching the people around him. He noticed that a man was watching some young ladies intensely. As the two ladies left the man went and followed them. Seeing this Crowley vanished and appeared outside and was ahead of the ladies. As they walked by him the man kept coming. Looking at him closely, Crowley noticed that he had fangs. As the man walked past Crowley he put his hand on his shoulder and teleported down the alley. "Trying to find a tasty meal I see." Crowley said flashing his bright red eyes. "Shit!" The man said growling revealing himself as a vampire. "Goodbye. Give my regards to Purgatory." Crowley said snapping his fingers and setting the vampire on fire. "So you're playing the hero now." Dean said appearing behind Crowley. "Your Majesty." Crowley said mockingly. "Don't start with me Crowley." Dean snipped. "May I ask to what do I owe the pleasure?" Crowley said glaring at Dean. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind handing over any deals you're still carrying." Dean said politely. "I see. Well if that's all you want. Here, I'm done with that life." Crowley said extending his hand to Dean. Shaking his hand, Dean received power over all the deals. "Thanks. Well I hope you have a good time playing vigilante." Dean said walking away.

* * *

In Heaven Gadreel was working on restoring Heaven to its former glory. Many angel factions had been disbanded and all returned to the Heavenly Host. Going around Gadreel made sure the souls inhabiting Heaven were all being taken care of. He also allowed them to visit one another's Heaven. Going to center of Heaven he saw many angels relaxing and talking with one another. "It's been a while since I've seen the angels this happy." Gadreel said to himself. Amongst the angels was Rachel who came to speak with Gadreel. "How is everything going Sir?" She asked. "Quite well actually have many angels coming back home which is good. I have some reading some scrolls trying to see if they can reverse the spell Metatron cast so we can fully open Heaven again. As well as return the power of our wings." Gadreel informed her. "I would love that. I miss flying." Rachel said emotionally. "Fear not Sister we will fly again." Gadreel assured her.

* * *

Returning to the Fortress of Letters the next day Adam saw Liz sitting at the table catching up on reading. "Well look who decided to come home." She snapped glaring at Adam. "Hey Liz, how's your morning going?" Adam asked. "Don't hey me. Where were you?" Liz asked standing up and walking over to Adam. "I was with Ren. We were chilling at her hotel." Adam replied. "Oh I see chilling. Right." Liz said smacking him on the back of his head. "Ouch" Adam winced. "Next time you call. I was worried sick about you." Liz voiced angrily. "Ok you need to chill. You're not my mother." Adam snipped. "No I'm your big sister and my job is to protect you. What if something happened to you? I wouldn't be able to look myself in the mirror. Now go to your room." Liz commanded. "Make me." Adam said staring into her eyes. Walking in on the scene Sam saw something was about to go down. "Hey! Why don't we separate." Sam said rushing between them. "Yeah whatever." Adam said storming off.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. "He didn't come home last night and I was worried. He didn't even call." Liz raged. "Well yeah he got laid." Sam said. " I know that. He still could've called and let us know he was safe. I didn't need any details. Just to know he was safe." Liz declared. "You should calm down. Even if he called I'm sure it wouldn't be to you." Sam said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Liz asked. "You're his sister, he's not about to call you while he's at some girl's place. I'm his brother so there's a better chance in him calling me." Sam pointed out. "Whatever. Just talk to him and let him know we need to know where each other are at all times." Liz said sitting down and getting back to her book.

* * *

In a small building in Springfield, Illinois a group of hunters were meeting with each other to discuss the many deaths that were occurring. The meeting had a great amount of hunters their numbers north of thirty. Among them was Roy, Walt, Tamara, Mackey, and Tracy. "Alright listen up. Seems like something out there is taking out hunters. We need to strengthen our skill and resources. I've called some retired hunters to see if they could open up some safe havens. That way we can have better places to stay in certain areas as well as more eyes looking out." Walt said bringing the room to attention and starting the meeting. "We also need to start changing up our investigation tactics as I think whoever's taking us out seems to know our ways." Roy added. "Any leads on who it is?" Tamara asked. "Not really just that they are using cases to cover up taking out hunters. Most know how to handle the monsters they were hunting yet still somehow got killed by them. I know everyone has an off day but damn." Mackey explained. "I say we set a trap for them. Maybe take a case but don't really try to solve it and instead see if we're being followed." Tracy declared. "That would be reckless." A hunter in the back spoke up. "Not just that also stupid." Walt spat. "Just as stupid as having a meeting in person instead of over the internet." Dean said appearing in the midst of all the hunters. " Hiya guys." He said grinning showing his demon eyes.


	3. Bloodrain

All the hunters in the room were shocked to see that Dean Winchester stood before them as a demon. "The hell?!" Walt said pulling out his gun. "You gonna shoot me again?" Dean asked with a cocky smile still having his blood red eyes showing. " You're a freaking demon!" Tracy said taking out her knife. "Actually I'm a Knight of Hell." Dean corrected her. " How the hell did you get in here?" Roy asked confused. "Well I've been listening to some of your calls and knew a gaggle of you were coming here. I made sure to mess with the mats you used to cover up the Devil's Traps. I also messed with some of your minds and had you dilute the salt with sugar." Dean added. "Finally I made my own door just in case I needed it." Dean finished. The hunters all surrounded Dean as he was talking. Pulling out guns and knives with handmade anti-demon markings they prepared to kill him. A few of them even had angel blades. " Well you shouldn't have showed up with this many hunters in a room together." Tamara said holding her angel blade ready for a battle. "Give up Dean. You're completely surrounded." Mackey spat with a gun and knife drawn. "As a powerful man once said. The only thing that surrounds me is fear and dead men." Dean said taking out The First Blade. The high pitch frequency of the power of the blade rushed through Dean as he moved with lightning speed and starting killing all the hunters before him.

He started off by impaling Walt in the throat. Next he grabbed Roy and smote him, shocking everyone as they never seen a demon do that before. Tracy leaped on Dean's back and stabbed him. Reaching around Dean grabbed her by the hair and pulled so strong and sharp he took her head off and threw it into the other hunters. Tamara stabbed him in the heart with her angel blade only to make Dean laugh. "Not even a tickle." He commented. Taking out the blade he impaled her in the mouth. Flipping in the air he made his way to Mackey and ripped off his arm. Afterwards he proceeded to impale him with it then snapped his neck. A tall bearded hunter leapt at Dean to try and hold him down only for Dean to break free and cut him in half with the First Blade. Putting the Blade in his blazer, Dean unleashed a fury of martial arts. Two bald hunters rushed him only to have their throats ripped out. Next four men tried to bash Dean into the ground. He blocked their attacks and pushed one into the wall cracking it and breaking the man's neck. The second he spun around and ripped out his spine. " Wow, always wanted to do that." Dean admitted evilly. Taking the spine he used it as a weapon and killed the other two. Rushing into a mass of them he began smiting them left and right dropping ten bodies on the ground.

The bloodlust in Dean increased more and more. He teleported behind some hunters who were hesitant and let them join in on the fun. "Come now don't be shy." Dean said smiling with blood on his face making it seem like his it was dripping from his eyes that grew more and more bloody red. Seeing nowhere to run they attacked and went out fighting. Dean started punching and kicking them all in vital places delivering fatal blows breaking their bodies crucially. A female hunter tried to exorcise him to save everyone. Impaling her in the sternum, Dean set her ablaze in a red crimson flame and turned her to ash. "Doesn't work on me sweetheart." Dean stated licking his lips. Seeing this the remaining hunters tried to make a break for it. Raising his hand, Dean wagged his finger in a disapproving motion. "Did you really think I wouldn't lock the doors?" Dean asked in a serious tone.

In the next four minutes Dean destroyed the remaining hunters in a blitz. Some he ripped apart, some he stomped into the ground, and others he bisected with the First Blade. Standing in the wake of his art, Dean admired his handiwork. "So glorious." He said as he walked out of the building laughing maniacally. Thirty-five hunters were killed that night in Springfield. Dean had made his statement that the new ruler of Hell was not one to be trifled with. The next morning a man went by the building since so many cars were outside. As he got closer to the door he saw one of the corpses and called the police. "Yeah 911, somebody is dead. Actually, I think there's been a mass murder. Hurry!" He said hanging up the phone and staggering away from the scene to vomit.

* * *

Working on his laptop, Sam was sitting at the main table looking for cases when he came across the article from Springfield, IL. "Holy shit! Guys we gotta go!" Sam roared jumping over the table and rushing to grab his gear. In the kitchen Liz nearly dropped the pitcher of juice she was holding due to the startling roar. "What the hell?" She uttered going to the main room. Adam was in the library looking for a book and nearly fell off the ladder. "Sam, what happened?" He called out sliding down off the ladder. "We have an emergency!" Sam called out. Rushing Liz and Adam grabbed their gear and headed for the garage. "Shit I forgot the change the oil this morning." Liz said. "Doesn't matter." Sam said pulling keys out of his pocket. Going to the Impala he put his gear in the trunk and got in the driver's seat. Starting the engine, the roar and power echoed throughout the garage. Getting in the car Liz and Adam buckled up. "Hang on!" Sam said flooring it. The Impala soared out of the Fortress of Letters like a black bolt of lightning.

* * *

"Sam what the hell is going on?" Liz asked hanging on for dear life as Sam drove like a mad man. "There was a mass murder in Springfield. Some of the names I recognized as hunters." Sam explained. "How many?" Adam asked. "Thirty-five bodies, don't know if they're all hunters." Sam said. Saying a silent prayer, Sam contacted Castiel. Appearing in the back seat Castiel tried to greet everyone but was thrusted against the door due to Sam's chaotic driving. "Damn Sam have some control!" Castiel bellowed. "Sorry about that. Glad you could make it." Sam stated. "What's so important that you needed me now?" Castiel asked. "There was a massacre at a rentable building in Springfield, IL. Need you to get there and hide the contents of the cars. Ten were hunters, don't know about the rest." Sam explained. "I understand." Castiel replied. "You'll all need more appropriate clothing." Castiel said snapping his fingers and changing their attire to business professional. "There, much better." He said before vanishing..

* * *

After a couple of hours they reached their destination. Castiel was outside talking to officials as a member of the F.B.I. "These agents are with me." Castiel informed the local leos. Walking over to Castiel Sam asked about the inside. "How bad?" Sam asked. "Gruesome. I hope you haven't eaten." Castiel said leading the way to the aftermath. Opening the door Castiel showed the horror show that Dean left. There were several medical examiners inside and crime scene investigators processing the scene. Sam saw the remains of several hunters he heard about and others he met. "I can't believe he did this." Sam said lowly. "You better believe it. He's a Knight of Hell capable of incredible destruction." Castiel told him. Going to the center Sam saw Tamera's body. "Damn it." He spat. Taking another few steps he saw the body of Roy who's eyes were burned out. "This looks like the work of an angel." Sam pointed out. "No this was Dean. When he said that Cain smote a Leviathan he was being literal." Castiel informed him. "Great. Just what we need, a bloodthirsty former hunter turned Knight of Hell that has the second strongest weapon in existence and can smite." Sam sighed. "Second?" Liz asked coming up behind them hearing part of the conversation. "Yeah pretty sure Death's Scythe is number one." Sam spoke lowly. "Why would he do this?" Liz asked. "To show his power and capability." Castiel told her. " Ok, I'll let y'all handle this I need some air." Liz said power walking to the exit. Going outside she started to cry. "Hey, you ok?" Adam asked leaving the cops he was getting information from. "Yeah I'm peachy." Liz said with great sarcasm. "I know this is tough, but we have to be strong." Adam said. "I know it's just." Liz sobbed. "I'm the oldest with Dean not here and I have to be strong for you guys. I have huge shoes to fill and I don't know how he did it all." Liz stated. "He did it because he had us to lean on." Adam declared. "You're an awesome big sister, despite being short." Adam said making Liz laugh. "Thanks. So what you learn?" Liz asked getting back on the case. "Well cops said they all came into the city at least 2-3 days ago. I asked them if anything weird had been going on and they said no so chances are none of them were on a case. They probably met up in a capital since we rarely come to them working cases." Adam stated. They chose this place for safety reasons." He added. "Dean being a seasoned hunter would know all this and counted on it for his plan to work." Liz said. "Brilliant." Adam said pissed off.

* * *

Returning to the Fortress of Letters Sam made sure all the hunter's families or friends received their bodies and gave them a Hunter's Funeral. "Hey is everything ok?" Madison asked Sam bringing Catherine to him. "No. Just put out on the wire that a large group of hunters need to be put to rest." Sam answered taking his daughter. " I'm sorry to hear that. Did you know any of them?" Madison asked. "Yeah a few. Two of them killed me and Dean. We went to Heaven and that was the trip we remember. " Sam informed her. "Oh wow. I'm surprised he waited this long to kill them since becoming a Knight." Madison stated. "Yeah I am too." Sam sighed.

In the kitchen Liz was making a pepperoni and chicken sub. "Seriously." Adam said walking into the kitchen. "What?" Liz asked. "Your stomach is a bottomless pit. I pretty sure you run on pepperoni and orange soda." He sighed. "I do not. Plus working on the GTX makes me hungry." Liz retorted. "Well the next case we get with a vampire, I'll ask it to taste your blood and see what it says." Adam shot. "Whatever, dork." Liz said taking a bit into her sub. Going to the fridge Adam pulled out a beef patty and made a bacon burger deluxe. Sitting down he joined Liz and dug in. "Is it good?" She asked. "Yep." Adam grinned. "Not as good as mine I bet." Crowley said appearing in the empty chair. " Better." Adam said glaring at him. "Lies." Crowley hissed. "What do you want, Crowley? Liz asked. " A case you guys. Seems like a vampire in Sioux Falls, South Dakota is causing trouble." Crowley said placing a file on the table. "We were just talking about vampires." Liz said grabbing the file. "What a coincidence." Crowley smiled. "Seems like a nest might be in town." Liz concluded. "Well, have fun. I have other business to tend to." Crowley said vanishing. "Great a case. I could use it to get my mind off that massacre." Adam said. "Hey let's give Sam the day off and do this alone. That way he can spend time with Madison and Catherine." Liz told him "Cool, I was going to suggest the same thing." Adam said finishing his burger.

"You guys sure about this?" Sam asked. "Yes we're sure. Take a break." Liz said. "Ok I can do research from here if you guys need me." Sam said. "Thanks. We'll do our best not call you." Adam said. "Be careful." Sam called out as they went to the garage.

* * *

Driving to Sioux Falls Liz and Adam looked over the case and thought about the best plan of action. "We'll definitely have to check in with Jodie. You'll need to check in with the medical examiner to see if they can lead us to the whereabouts of the victims and places they have gone in case there are no witnesses of their trail." Liz told Adam. "On it." Adam said.

* * *

Making their way to the Sherriff's department they tracked down Jodie. "Hey there Sheriff." Adam said. "Hello there. Great to see you guys. That is if you're just visiting." Jodie said giving them hugs. "It's a case. Vampires." Liz told her. "Of course it is. Must be about the dead girls, some of them have been ripped apart." Jodie told them. "Damn." Adam said. "Where's Sam?" Jodie asked. "We gave him the day off to spend time with Madi and Cat." Liz said. "Good he needs to relax." Jodie said. "So where are you going to start?" Jodie asked about the case. "I'm heading to the M.E to see if he can give me a trail to overlook." Adam said. "Wanna go to local places and ask around with me?" Liz asked Jodie. "Sure I could use some time out of the office." Jodie replied.

* * *

Going to the Medical Examiner's Office, Adam talked to the M.E about two of the dead bodies. "They were completely drained of blood. One of the girls was also beaten." The M.E explained. "I see can you tell me about where they might have been recently?" Adam asked. "Judging by the rash on one I say the woods. Lots of people camp out there." He said. "I see. Thanks." Adam said.

At a local diner Liz and Jodie were asking around to see if anybody had seen the victims. "I think I saw her leave with some guy and his sister. I think that's her." A girl said pointing at a young teenager leaving. "Thanks." Liz said. Going outside they spot the girl. Turning around she noticed them and took off running. "I hate when they run." Jodie sighed. Chasing her Jodie and Liz did their best to catch up. Turning a corner Jodie disappeared. Liz kept in pursuit and almost caught the girl. Suddenly Jodie came from nowhere and tackled her. "Nice move." Liz huffed. "Thanks." Jodie said pulling the girl up. "Why'd you run?" Jodie asked. The girl didn't say anything. She had long black hair and bright skin. She looked a little rough but no hurt. "Ok you're coming to the station." Jodie said walking her to the car.

* * *

Meeting them at the police station Adam told them of the information he had obtained. "So the M.E suspects they could be in the woods. Maybe they use it for the isolation." Jodie suggested. " Could be. I tried talking to her and she isn't saying anything." Liz said. "Well we know she's not a vampire since it's broad daylight." Jodie stated. "Actually vampires can walk in the sun, take a wooden stake in the heart, eat garlic, walk in a house uninvited, and touch religious items." Liz explained. "Wait so how do you kill them?" Jodie asked. "The third way the movies say to, decapitation." Adam replied. "Also dead man's blood acts as a tranquilizer." Liz added. "Wow…that's incredibly unsettling." Jodie said. "You test her?" Adam asked. "No, but being that we brought her in easily I doubt she's a vampire." Liz stated. "Crap. Wonder why she ran?" Jodie asked. "Let me try talking to her." Adam said.

Walking into the interrogation room Adam sat down across from the young girl. " Pulling out a chocolate bar he put it on the table. "You hungry?" Adam asked. "You can have it. So what's your name?" Adam asked. The girl just sat there. "You know I've been studying vampires and sometimes they have a human ally to act as a lure. Getting live victims to walk into trap for vampires that they consider family." Adam said shocking the girl and finally getting a reaction. "Seems like a struck a nerve." Adam said. A knock came on the glass of the two way window. " I'll be right back." Adam said walking out. "I had her DNA taken, she was kidnapped eight years go. Her name is Annie Jones." Jodie said. Suddenly a deputy came up to them and told them another body had been found. "Let's go." Jodie said.

* * *

Heading out the three made their way to the crime scene. The body was of a young man white as snow and drained of all his blood. " Her nest must be pissed. To kill like this when she's been captured isn't smart at all." Liz stated. Examining the body, Adam noticed defensive wounds around the man's arms. "He fought back. Least he didn't die without a struggle." He sighed. " They must have gotten him in a hunt. With Annie in lockup they'd have to do this the hard way. Shit. What if this is a trap?" Liz asked. At that moment Jodie received a phone call. "WHAT?! ON THE WAY!" Jodie yelled. "We've been hit. Annie's gone." She informed them.

* * *

Returning to the Sheriff's Department they found several deputies on the ground brutally slaughtered. Running to the jail cell where Annie was located they found it vacant. "Damn it." Liz spat. "We may know where they are. M.E said one of the girls showed signs of being in the woods." Adam said. " Then we go tonight." Liz said. "I'm coming with." Jodie insisted.

Going to Jodie's house they went to prepare for a rescue operation. "I've been reading about Annie Jones. It's so sad. Her parents were devastated and her mom ended up taking her own life and dad disappeared." Jodie said sadly. "Don't worry. We'll get her back." Liz assured her. "How are you guys holding up?" Jodie asked. "Ok, we're still working on a way to get Dean back." Liz said "Here you'll need this." Adam said entering the room and handing Jodie a machete. "You have to swing it hard as you can. Make sure to keep your defenses up." Liz instructed her. "Gotcha." Jodie replied.

* * *

In the woods the vampires were regrouping. The cabin they were in was vast and had many rooms. "Alex!" a female vampire called out. She was middle age and had blonde hair. "Yes, Momma." Alex said. "Did those people hurt you?" she asked. "No, I'm fine." Alex replied. " We need to leave, they are going to be putting up more security and cops everywhere." A male vampire said. "No,we lay low and just cover our tracks a bit more than we leave." Momma said.

* * *

Searching the woods Liz, Adam, and Jodie finally found the cabin where the vampires were located. "Damn looks like there are about eight of them." Liz hissed. "This is going to get messy." Adam pointed out. "We just have to make sure that girl doesn't get hurt." Jodie declared. Going towards the cabin they tried to find a way in. Splitting up Adam went towards the left, Liz to the right, and Jodie to the back. As she peeked through the window someone knocked her on the back of the head. As Adam was trying to get the side door opened he was blindsided by a 2x4. Hearing a thud Liz went on high alert and took out the two vampires that tried to nab her. Out of nowhere a third came and gave her a hard left hook.

Waking up inside Liz found herself tied up in the kitchen. Looking to her left she saw Adam tied to a chair in a small room. Walking over to her a male vampire was licking his lips. "Hey there gorgeous, I'm Connor. What's your name?" He asked. "I'm Eliza." Liz said. "Nice name, you look good enough to drink." Connor said running his hands through her hair. "Don't you touch her!" Adam yelled from where he was down the hall. "Shut up!" a vampire bellowed slapping him in the face. "Cody calm down." Connor ordered.

* * *

In the back room Jodie found herself tied to a post. Looking up she saw Alex sitting on the bed. "Annie." Jodie said. Hearing her old name made Alex wince. "Her name is Alex." The female vampire said from behind Jodie. "And you are?" Jodie asked. "My name is Celia." She replied. "Why are you calling her Alex? Is it the guilt of taking her away from her family?" Jodie asked. " None of your business." Celia snapped. Jodie could tell the question struck a nerve. "That was her name wasn't it?" Jodie asked. "Your daughter. You had a daughter and you lost her." Jodie said. "Shut your mouth! You know nothing." Celia hissed. " I do. I lost my son. He got really sick and died. Then life pulled a cruel joke and believe it or not a couple years ago Death himself walked through the cemetery. Brought a bunch of people back my son included. I thought I had him back but eventually he turned into a rapid zombie and killed my husband. I thought my family was going to be whole again and then it was destroyed." Jodie said crying. "Tears won't help you. You will be her first kill." Celia said extracting her fangs. "No. You can't turn her. You can't just replace your daughter like that." Jodie stated. "I can and will." Celia said slapping Jodie across the face.

* * *

In the kitchen Liz tried her best to get free. She could hear the vampires talking in the other room and it was getting heated. "Why can't we drink them?" a male vampire asked. "Because Momma said not to. We obey her will and orders." Connor said glaring at him. "We're hungry if we all share they could easily feed us. Or we can go and hunt" A female vampire argued. Hearing them starting to fight Liz tried to use that against them. "She's right you should do what you what you feel is best." Liz said. Going to her Connor grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up. "You shut up." He said. "Can I have her?" the female vampire asked. "NO." Connor roared. "You aint the boss" a skinny vampire snapped. "I'm the oldest. " Connor snapped. "Come on man. How about just the girl?" Cody suggested. "You guys could fight to see who wins?" Liz suggested. "Yeah." A few of the vampires agreed. "Enough. She's trying to pit us against each other.

* * *

In the bed room Alex was starting to transition into a vampire. Her senses where going out of control and the blood craving was starting to bubble. "Alex, Annie. Listen to me you have to fight it." Jodie said. "No she has to embrace it." Celia said helping Alex up. "Now go and feed on her." Celia ordered. Trying to get free Jodie pleaded with Alex to fight the urges. "Don't listen to her!" Celia screamed. Getting angry Alex punched Celia in the face. "Why are you always so mean?" Alex asked.

* * *

In the front Adam was trying to get free, but the ropes were tied perfectly. "Damn." He muttered. The vampires were starting to get antsy. "I say we drink them and then deal with Momma later." The enraged female vampire said. "No." Connor ordered showing his fangs. Feeling her hand get a slight bit free, Liz pulled it out further while they were distracted. Seeing her free one of the vampires lunged at her. "Nice try bitch." He said his fangs extending. Before Connor could grab him the vampire was smote and crimson light blinded everyone. "Don't call my sister a bitch." Dean said standing before them all.

"Who the hell are you?" Connor asked. "Oh I'm her big brother and your executioner." Dean said flashing his eyes. In an instant he slaughtered the five vampires. Two of them he smote, one he incinerated, and the last two he decapitated with the First Blade. "What are you doing here?" Liz asked. "Like I told you. You're all going to die last. Oh you might want to hurry, sounds like Jodie is in trouble." Dean said vanishing. Freeing Adam, Liz and he went straight to help Jodie.

* * *

Alex was getting beaten by Celia and Jodie was doing her best to try and help. Seeing the machete on the floor, Jodie tried to get free. "You really think you can beat me. I'm two hundred years old dear." Celia said. Looking over at Jodie, she saw that she had escaped. Before she knew it, Celia had her head chopped off her shoulders. "She can't hurt you anymore." Jodie told Alex. Coming into the room Adam and Liz saw Alex had become a vampire. "Damn, has she fed?" Liz asked. "No." Jodie huffed "Good we can cure her." Liz said. Leaving the room Jodie and Alex saw the dead vampires. "Wow you guys went nuts." Jodie commented. "Wasn't us." Adam said uneasy. "It was Dean." Liz sighed. "What?!" Jodie stopped and looked at them. "Yeah, we'll explain later. We need to cure Alex." Liz stated.

* * *

Going to Jodie's house they fixed up the vampire cure and gave it to Alex. "You should feel better in a couple of hours." Liz told her. "What's going to happen to her?" Adam asked. "Can I stay with you?" Alex asked Jodie. "Me?" Jodie asked confused. "Yes, you're the first person who's been nice to me in a while" Alex said. "Please?" She pleaded. "Sure. You can stay as long as you like." Jodie said.

* * *

Returning home Liz and Adam told Sam about what happened. "So you're saying he actually saved you guys?" He asked "Yeah only to say he wanted to be the one to kill us." Liz groaned. "Maybe there's still good in him somewhere." Sam said. "Sam, I know you and Dean know each other better than anybody else, but there's no good left inside him. He's too far gone. I mean that massacre says it all. He only saved us to torture us. I mean think about it, he keeps giving us hope only so he can take it away." Adam declared. "You guys told me that he learned from Alistair, the demon that tortured people. Maybe he's using that training." Liz said sadly. "Doesn't matter. We will find a way to bring him back. No matter what." Sam said firmly.


	4. Fire Claw

In the evening many people were walking around the streets of San Diego. A young woman was walking on the sidewalk casually. She had a slender figure and blonde hair. She was at ease for a while, but soon was a little tense as a man had been following her for quite some time. Walking faster and faster she tried to lose him taking turns and crossing the road at random. Eventually she thought she had lost him and slowed down. Out of nowhere the woman was taken into the sky and vanished.

* * *

In the Fortress of Letters Liz and Adam were sparring. Liz was on the offensive and trying to get through his defense. Spotting an opening Adam broke her attack and landed two blows and flipped her over on the ground. "Ouch." Liz said sorely. "Sorry did I hurt you?" Adam asked. "Only a little." Liz said extending her arm so Adam could help her up. "Not bad." Liz complimented. "Thanks I owe it all to you guys and Michael a bit." Adam stated. "How was it learning from an Archangel?" Liz asked. "Weird since most of it was in my mind. He placed mental blocks to I could access it in different stages. Guess so I wouldn't know so much so quickly." Adam guessed. "Still pretty cool." Liz chuckled. "Hey guys we have a case." Sam said entering the room. " Cool, when do we leave?" Adam asked. "After you two hit the showers." Sam said sniffing the air.

* * *

Getting cleaned up Adam and Liz met Sam at the table. "So what do we got?" Adam asked. " Several disappearances in San Diego. Young women just vanishing without a trace. There was a witness who said she was taken up into the air." Sam explained. "Huh. That's not common." Liz said. "Should be fun then." Adam said grabbing the keys to the GTX. "I'm driving." He said with a smile. "Adam I will drop you like a rock if you don't give me those keys." Liz spoke in a deep tone. "Fine. Gosh why can't I ever drive?" Adam asked. "Because you're the youngest." Sam said.

Hitting the road they made their way to San Diego. "So what's going to be our cover?" Adam asked. " F.B.I what else? Not many other agencies would even think to look into this." Sam stated. "Don't you guys ever get tired of that?" Adam asked. "A bit. Sometimes I wonder how it would be if a couple of hunters got into the government and started an organization for dealing with these kinds of things." Liz said changing lanes. "You mean like the Men in Black." Sam chuckled. "Sure ." Liz said. "That would be rad." Adam laughed.

* * *

Arriving in San Diego they went to a hotel to change. Afterwards they went to the precinct where the cases were all being sent. Walking inside they found the lead detective in his office. 'Hello are you Detective Jones?" Sam asked. "Yes I am. You must be with the F.B.I. " He replied. "Yes, I'm Agent Lattimore, and these are Agents Donavan, and Neilson." Sam replied. " Thanks for coming. Here are the files on the people that were taken." He said handing them the files. " Thanks." Liz said. Going to a conference room they began searching and seeing if any connections could be found.

"Seems like they are all young girls between the ages of 17-25. Which means whoever is doing this needs some who is young." Liz pointed out. "Could be a creature that wants a mate of some kind." Adam stated. "Or their particular taste. None of the bodies have shown up yet so it could mean they are still alive." Sam said. "Or eaten." Adam added. "Geeze Adam could way to think positive." Liz muttered. "Just being practical." Adam shot. "Ok we are going to have to go to their families and learn more about them." Liz informed them. "Cool let's split up." Sam said taking a few files.

* * *

Going to the last victim's house Sam knocked on the door. Opening the door was a middle aged woman wearing a purple blouse. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Yes I'm looking for a Mrs. Johnson." Sam replied. "I am she." Mrs. Johnson replied. "I'm Agent Lattimore with the F.B.I investigating your daughter, Marcy's, disappearance." He stated. "Come in." Mrs. Johnson gestured for him to follow. Moving into the living room they sat down. "What can you tell me about your daughter? Does she have any enemies?" Sam asked. "No, everyone loved her. She would go to parties with friends, and they weren't wild just a group of friends having fun." Mrs. Johnson replied. "Did she have a boyfriend?" Sam asked. "Oh no, she was somewhat shy around boys. She also wore a purity ring so I know she was still a virgin." Mrs. Johnson stated. "I see. Any place she typically hung out at?" Sam asked. " Dan's. It's a lounge in the city. And Britney's a social club for girls" She answered. "Thank you. We'll do our best to get her back." Sam declared standing up and shaking her hand.

* * *

Arriving at a small apartment Liz walked up the stairs and arrived at a green door. Knocking on the door, Liz was greeted by a young woman who looked exactly like the missing girl. "Um are you Jalyn Fornell?" Liz asked. "No I'm Kayln. Jalyn is my twin sister." Kayln stated. "I see. I'm Agent Donavan with the F.B.I and I'm investigating her disappearance. Is there anything you can tell me about her personal life?" Liz asked. "Not really. She's too herself. I'm the social butterfly and try to get her to get out more. We would hang out at Dan's frequently." Kayln stated. "So there's no boyfriend?" Liz asked. "God no. I don't think she's even hugged a guy." Kayln sighed heavily. "Who would do this?" she asked starting to tear up. "Someone sick and demented. Don't worry we will find her." Liz said patting her on the shoulder and leaving.

* * *

Getting out of the taxi, Adam went up to a small house with extremely green grass. Walking up the path he went to the door. Before he could knock a car drove up to the driveway. "Can we help you?" a man asked getting out of the car. "I'm Agent Neilson with the F.B.I and I'm investigating your daughter Lillie's disappearance with my team. Is there anything you can tell us about the people she hung with?" Adam asked. "She hung out with friends from school. They would go to the mall and hang out at Britney's. It's a social club for girls. And a place called Dan's." The mother replied. "Does she have any best friends or a boyfriend that she would confide in?" Adam asked. "She had a best friend, but she was taken as well. She didn't have a boyfriend." The father said. "Thank you. We're going to get to the bottom of this." Adam assured them.

Pulling out his phone, Adam called Liz. "Hey got a lead for you. A place called Britney's. It's a social club for girls." He said before hanging up the phone. Calling Sam he sought to check in. "Hey any leads? Wait did you say Dan's? Yeah I got that place too. I'll meet you there." Adam said hailing a taxi.

* * *

Arriving at Dan's Adam saw Sam talking to some people outside. Seeing Adam, Sam excused himself and went to Adam. "Alright so both victims hung out here, so whatever took them is probably a regular here." Sam stated. "Seems like a popular place." Adam said as they went inside. The inside of the lounge was large and had many tables and booths. The color scheme was black and silver throughout. "Wow very mellow." Adam scoffed. Walking to a booth they sat down and cased the place out. There was a man in the corner wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans. He was looking around intently especially at young girls. " Seems like he's interested in some of the girls over there." Adam pointed out. " From one of my interviews I found out the girl was single and shy around guys, what about you?" Sam asked. "Same. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Adam asked. "That we might be screwed since we're probably dealing with dragons and we don't have a sword forged in dragon's blood and Liz isn't here at the moment with the Hellsing Dagger." Sam sighed. The man in the corner got up and went outside. Casually following him Sam and Adam kept behind him enough not to arouse suspicion. Watching the man they saw him turn a corner and sped up a bit to not lose him. Turning the corner they saw nobody in sight. "Damn!" Adam spat looking into the sky and seeing clouds. "He must have gotten behind the clouds. Rat bastard is fast as hell." Sam stated.

* * *

Finding Britney's Social Club Liz went inside and was greeted by a cheerful woman. "Hello there welcome to Britney's." She said with a wide smile. "Thanks." Liz said pulling back a bit due to the woman's energy and smile. Walking further into the establishment, she looked around and observed the women inside. "Look what the cat dragged in?" said a voice from behind Liz. Turning around Liz saw Norlazet sitting at a table. Gazing at her, Liz noticed that she had gotten slightly bigger. "The hell are you doing here?" Liz asked in a hiss. "Relax I'm not going to hurt anyone. I actually enjoy this place. Nice stable environment." Norlazet admitted. "Why should I believe you?" Liz asked. "Because you're still alive." Norlazet said flashing her eyes as she slowly stood up. " Don't even try." Liz said putting her hand near her inner pocket. "it's a warning dear, now go and work on your little case." Norlazet said walking slowly towards the exit. "How do you know I'm on a case?" Liz wondered. " You're a hunter in a suit." Norlazet said bluntly. "Ok I'll give you that." Liz said turning to walk away. "I'll tell Dean you said hi." Norlazet said while Liz was in ear shot. Hearing that made Liz wince. Norlazet then exited the building and vanished.

* * *

Going to the center of the club Liz saw a couple of girls being eyed by another woman who was standoffish. Finding a table, Liz hailed a waiter for a drink. "Yeah I'd like an orange soda." Liz said politely. Watching the woman discretely she noticed that she was particularly interested in one of them. The woman in question was of oriental descent and had long hair and piercing orange eyes. "Definitely who I'm looking for." Liz thought. The woman noticed Liz notice her and quickly got up. Liz stood up and walked in the opposite direction to keep up the illusion. The woman turned down the sidewalk and looked back to make sure Liz wasn't following her. Suddenly she was hit in the face with the combined force of a punch and butt of the Hellsing Dagger. Picking her up Liz put her in the car. Pulling out her cell phone she called Sam. "Hey I got a suspect." She said.

* * *

Driving to Dan's she picked up Sam and Adam and they headed for an abandoned part of the city. Finding a warehouse they took the woman inside and interrogated her. "Wake up!" Liz said slapping her. The woman slowly came to. "What the hell do you want?" She asked. "Where are the missing girls?" Sam asked. "Not telling." She said with a sinister smile. Pulling out the Hellsing Dagger, Liz walked around the woman frightening her. She let the dagger make contact with her and caused a mild shock. "See we have ways of making you talk." Adam grinned. "We're keeping them in the sewers on the north side of the city." She whimpered not wanting to die. "Wow that was easy. Is your partner a guy?" Sam asked. "Yes, it's just the two of us." The woman sobbed. "Fine. Show us." Liz said pulling her up and dragging her to the car.

* * *

Following her directions they made it to the north side and opened the door to a sewage line. "Gross." Liz muttered. Climbing down the ladder they followed the woman's directions. "Something doesn't feel right." Adam whispered to Sam. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well if this woman is a dragon, why not just use her dragon claw to get out those chains?" Adam pointed out. "Fear maybe. She was probably going to kill us thinking we didn't have anything that could hurt her. Now she knows we do." Sam stated. "I hope so." Adam whispered.

Coming to a working area they saw the girls in cages. "The hell?" The man from Dan's uttered confused. "Malaton! Hunters!" The woman screamed. Ignited her dragon claw she broke free and battled Liz. Sam and Adam went down to free the girls. Dodging her claw, Liz steadied the dagger and waited for an opening. The woman lunged forward and Liz blocked the attack, flipped over her and impaled her with the Hellsing Dagger. Thus killing her. "Sam catch!" Liz hollered throwing the dagger. Catching it Sam went to take care of Malaton. "I'm a lot more experienced than her." Malaton growled. "We'll see." Sam smirked. Attacking furiously, Malaton released a fury of attacks. Sam was purely on the defensive. Adam was hurrying to free the girls so he could help Sam. "Go follow her." Adam commanded gesturing at Liz. Rushing to Sam's aid, Adam went in with a flying kick to Malaton's face. Knocking him back, he gave Sam some relief. "Thanks." Sam huffed. Whipping out his Angel Blade, Adam readied for an assault. Malaton activated his dragon's claw and rushed in. Sam and Adam held him off and made calculated attacks. Malaton was smart enough to keep his vital areas protected. Seeing this, Adam put him in a trap by purposely dropping his defense and letting Malaton throw his claw far enough for Sam to stab him from underneath in the heart killing him.

"Damn, he was tough." Adam panted. "Nice move." Sam complimented putting Adam's arm around him. "Thanks." Adam smiled. "You guys ok?" Liz called from above. "Yep." Sam replied. Climbing up to the next level they joined Liz. "Are the girls safe?" Sam asked. "Yep I called the police and they're coming to pick them up." Liz stated. "Awesome." Adam sighed.

* * *

Driving back to the hotel they began packing up their things. "Hey in all the madness I forgot to tell you guys I ran into someone at Britney's." Liz said calmly. "Who?" Sam asked. "Norlazet." Liz replied. "WHAT?! You're telling us this now!" Adam roared. "Hey chill, she didn't do anything surprisingly." Liz snipped. "Why was she there?" Sam asked. "Said she like the place. Though I did notice something odd." Liz said. "What?" Adam asked. "She's gotten bigger." Liz answered. "How? She's a demon." Sam said confused. "Well Crowley's grown a beard. Maybe they can gain weight." Adam said hopefully. "You're right. Vessels and meatsuits don't make sense." Liz sighed.

* * *

Returning to the Fortress of Letters they put their gear down and sat at the table. " Any news from Cas? Sam asked. "No. Still trying to find something on the Mark in Heaven's scrolls." Liz said. "You think there could be something here?" Adam wondered. "Doubtful. I mean these guys collected a lot of things but I doubt they know how to do something like that. I mean Lucifer is the one who gave Cain the Mark, so it has to be on his level. If Cas can't find it in the scrolls the only way to find something would be to get to Lucifer or Michael." Liz declared. "Well there's always Death. Though we'd have a better chance with Michael and Lucifer." Sam sighed.


	5. Bun in the Oven

In Chicago walking the streets, Dean was looking for a fun time in the night. Strolling around he came to a altercation between the police and a gang. "Oh hell yeah." Dean said. Walking towards them he drew the First Blade. "Sir stand back!" a cop yelled. Before he knew it Dean was upon him and impaled him with the First Blade. Vanishing he took out the other five cops in rapid succession. The gang cheered him on. "Thanks." Dean said smiling. "Now it's your turn." He snarled flashing his blood red eyes. "Shit. Scatter!" a gang member yelled. Dean caught him by the throat and smote him dead. Two of the other members jumped in to help. Dean incinerated one and bisected the other. The high pitch frequency of the First Blade filled his head and brought him into a state of pure harmony. Shifting his eyes quickly he followed the movements of the gang members and systematically chose his targets accordingly. Going to the middle he ripped out the hearts of three members. Then teleported to the right and snapped the necks of four and decapitated three. Finally the ones on the left were smote, stabbed, and dismembered. "Damn I feel good." Dean said vanishing into the night.

* * *

In Hell, the soldiers were preparing to go out and hunt Hunters. Reina was walking the halls and running errands for Norlazet. Coming upon the soldiers she was greeted by their leader, Jax. "Hey there sugar." He said. "Not now I'm doing things for the Queen." Reina stated. Grabbing her Jax pushed her against the wall and kissed her. "Stop I said not now." Reina reiterated her eyes turning black. "Fine. I'll see you later." Jax groaned.

Making her way to Norlazet's office Reina knocked on the door and waited for a command. "Enter." Norlazet said. Opening the door, Reina brought the report to the Queen of Hell. "Is my meal order being created?" Norlazet asked. "Yes my Queen." Reina replied bowing. "Excellent." Norlazet said rubbing her belly. Looking at it, Reina saw that it had gotten larger. Watching Norlazet get up and walk to the bookshelf, Reina saw that she was slightly slower and exerted more energy to get up. "Is there anything else I can do?" Reina asked quickly before Norlazet realized she was starting. "No that will be all. Thank you." Norlazet said with a slight smile. Seeing this caused Reina's nerves to go crazy. "You're welcome my Queen." Reina said bowing and leaving. "Have a good day." Norlazet called out. "You as well." Reina said turning around to bow again and then left.

* * *

Turning the corner Reina began to walk in a hurry. Going to her office she sat at her desk terrified. Walking into her office was Jax. "Woah there! You ok?" He asked. "No." Reina said shaking. "What happened?" Jax asked tensing up. "The Queen. She was nice." Reina said. "I'm sorry you're going to have to repeat that." Jax said sitting down. "NICE SHE WAS NICE!" Reina said loudly. "She's never nice." Jax declared. "I'm well aware of that. She's hit me before and thrown me around if I stood there for too long even for a second. She wished me a good day. Said thank you." Reina said. "That's unusual." Jax confirmed. "Also she's um, bigger." Reina said. "Well she's a glutton. Normally we demons can keep our meatsuits from changing but with her I'm surprised she's not twice her size." Jax joked. "It's not funny. I put her meal order in. It wasn't babies. She wanted chicken, rice, and a salad." Reina said highly. Hearing this Jax sat back further into the chair shell shocked. "I've heard things. Some say the King isn't exactly like the rest of us demons and neither was Cain. They are more like humans with dark angel powers than demons. Explains the whole crimson smiting " Jax stated. "What are you saying?" Reina asked worried about his answer. "She could be with child." Jax said swallowing hard. "You need to go to the King about this." Reina insisted standing up.

* * *

Running to Dean's office, Jax was ducking and dodging demons in the hallways. Throwing the doors open he saw Dean in his chair. "Your Majesty I' Jax started. Before he knew it Dean had him by the throat and against the wall. "Better have a good reason for barging in here." Dean said finishing Jax's sentence. "I do sir." Jax said praying he would make it out of the room alive. "Well speak." Dean ordered strongly. "I believe the Queen is with child." Jax said. Hearing this Dean put him down. "Do what now?" Dean asked. "The Queen. I believe she's with child." Jax said again. "And how did you come to this conclusion?" Dean asked going to his chair. "Well Reina said she was nice to her. Said thank you and have a good day. Also she ordered chicken, rice, and a salad. She's also a bit bigger" Jax explained. "Hmm. That is odd. Doesn't mean she's pregnant. Though on the other hand. She hasn't been herself lately. Wanting to do more business than killing." Dean said. "Thanks for bringing this up. I'll talk to her about it." Dean said. "Very well Your Majesty." Jax said bowing before he left.

* * *

Later that night Dean was in his bedroom sitting in the chair waiting for Norlazet. The thoughts of being a father were racing through his mind. He would have an heir to the throne and someone to raise in his chaotic and powerful ways. After a while Norlazet came into the bedroom. Dean noticed a certain glow about her and her slower gait. "How was your day Dean?" Norlazet asked with a smile. Seeing this made Dean very curious. She normally smiles with evil and maliciousness, not warmth and joy. "It was good. Yours?" Dean asked. "It was lovely. Got some business done, we acquired a couple hundred souls, got some territory from monsters, and had a lovely meal." Norlazet replied sitting next to Dean. "I need to ask you something." Dean said. "Sure." Norlazet replied. "Are you pregnant? I'm asking because some of our people noticed you've been nice and kinda friendly. Also that you've grown." Dean said. "I'm not pregnant I'm just fat. Makes me jolly." Norlazet said with straight face. "OK cool." Dean chuckled. "I'm joking silly you're going to be a father." Norlazet said leaning over and grabbing his hand and putting it on her belly. "Can you feel him?" She asked. " A little bit." Dean whispered. "Um when were you going to tell me?" He asked. "Tomorrow. Just wanted to do it right, but since you brought it up we should announce it to our kingdom." Norlazet suggested. "First thing tomorrow." Dean said kissing her.

The next morning Dean and Norlazet called a meeting of Hell. "Greetings my people. I your king and Norlazet your queen have a great announcement. Soon our child will be born. Hell will receive a new prince." Dean said proudly. The great legion of demons that were present applauded with great pride. "Thank you all. We must rise greater and stronger for the new prince. The Earth will bow before their new ruler!" Norlazet said loudly flashing her white eyes. In the midst of the demons was one keeping his head low and wearing a hood. Hearing the news he walked away and vanished.

* * *

In the Fortress of Letters Liz, Sam , and Adam were enjoying downtime as it was a rare time of silence. " How long has it been since we had this long a vacation?" Sam asked. "Almost never, it's been three weeks of silence." Liz said playing with her niece. Catherine was giggling as she was getting tickled. "I kind of like it." Adam said smiling sitting in the chair drinking lemonade. "Well yeah you've been spending a lot of time with Ren lately." Madison observed. "Yeah she visits more often. She still has work every now and then. I do help sometimes." Adam said. "A zombie bounty hunter and her boyfriend monster hunter. How quaint." Crowley said appearing in front of them taking off his hood that was covering his face. "The hell is with the hood?" Sam asked. "I was in Hell undercover. No pun intended." Crowley said dryly. Going to a chair he sat down and looked pale. "Are you ok?" Liz asked. "No. We have a colossal problem." He said grimly. "What's going on? Is it about Dean?" Sam asked. "Oh yeah." Crowley sighed. "How about we give y'all some privacy." Madison said picking up Catherine. "Say bye-bye." Madison said to Catherine. Catherine waved goodbye to everyone as they left.

"So what's up?" Adam asked leaning forward. "I'm going to be blunt." Crowley said putting his head in his hand. "Well spit it out." Sam said. "Ok. Dean's going to be a father, Norlazet is the mother, and you guys are getting a niece or nephew." Crowley said bluntly. The entire room was silent for an entire five minutes. Finally the silence was broken. "The flying fricking frack do you mean he's going to be a father and Norlazet is the mother? Are you fricking kidding me? How in the hell did this happen? I know you and Cas said Dean was different since he's in his own body and whatnot. I mean doesn't that mean Cain could have kids. Are you sure he's having a kid? Like 100% sure?" Liz asked breathing heavily. "Breath. Yes I'm sure he and Norlazet announced it loudly in front of hundreds of demons." Crowley confirmed. "Great when I saw her and she was bigger I just thought it was her eating babies." Liz stated. "Demons don't gain weight. We grow hair and that's about it." Crowley said. "So how far along is she?" Sam asked breaking his silence. " a couple of weeks at least. Maybe a month or two, of course she'll deliver a lot sooner than a human would." Crowley informed them. "Well that's just perfect." Adam groaned. "What will it be capable of?" Sam asked. "Well Norlazet is an extremely powerful demon. Honestly only the big six are definitely stronger than her." Crowley said. "And Dean isn't a typical demon. There are those who believe Cain wasn't a true demon as some of his powers were similar to an angel. Some said he was a dark angel with the smiting, dream walking, exploding light bulbs instead of shutting them off, wings, and can alter time a bit. He could slow it down for two minutes." Crowley said. "So if their suspicions were correct then technically a human/angel/demon hybrid is going to be born." Crowley said standing to his feet.

"What?!" Castiel said appearing in their midst. "Dean and Norlazet are having a baby." Adam blurted. "I think I've been searching and working way too long because I swear you just said Dean and Norlazet are expecting a child." Castiel said staggering. "He did I was there when they announced it" Crowley said helping Castiel sit. "Oh God why did you leave?" Castiel said looking up at the sky. "Because of Gadreel." Crowley said with an attitude. "Don't start with me." Castiel hissed. " Do you know what kind of power that baby could have. I know that it is technically your nephew or niece but I hope you consider the possibility of it needing to be killed." Castiel said. " No Cas. It'll be family. We don't kill family." Sam said firmly. "Well I hope we find a way to get Dean on our side or that the baby turns out to be benevolent otherwise it could be stronger than both its parents. If that happens we may have to unleash Metatron." Castiel said. "Why?" Liz asked. "Only an Archangel may be able to stop it." Castiel replied. "Wait you said that Dean has wings?" Adam asked. "Yes he has wings." Crowley replied. "They are like that of a bat as opposed to an angel's which are like an eagle." Castiel said. "So he really is a dark angel type being." Adam said. " Great. So what do we do about it?" he asked. "Maybe we can try and talk to Dean." Sam suggested. "There's an old factory in New Haven, CT I worked out of that we could use." Crowley said. "Let's do it. We go prepared." Sam said.

* * *

Heading to the old factory in New Haven Crowley used to work from and set it up to aid them if things got messy. There were Devil's Traps and warding in key places to force him in certain areas and pathways. " In the middle of the factory Sam summoned Dean. Waiting for him appear they all stood around quietly. "Wow looks like we're all here." Dean said finally appearing. "The Winchesters." He scoffed. "What the hell do you want?" He asked getting to business. "We want to talk about your queen's bun in the oven." Liz said. "Yeah I'm going to be a dad. So where are the cigars?" Dean asked. " No jokes this is serious. There's got to be some part of you that knows raising a child in Hell is no good. Baby should be raised in a place of nurturing and peace." Adam said. "If you're proposing taking away my kid once it's born I'll kill you all where you stand." Dean said in a dead serious tone. "Dean you're a fricking Knight of Hell who's bloodlust is strong as hell. You have no business being near a baby of any kind." Sam roared. "And you're an expert on babies." Dean said. "Yeah because I'm a father." Sam declared. "You must be forgetting who raised you, because it sure as hell wasn't John Winchester." Dean roared getting closer to Sam. "I was the one who would rock you to sleep. I was the one to make sure you had a meal before bed. I was the one who told you stories about mom. I was the one who kept you safe while Dad was out hunting. I was the one who taught you how to drive. All Dad taught you how to do was shoot. He was too busy out hunting for a demon because of his inability to keep his wife safe." Dean roared with his eyes turning blood red and the ground shaking. "I know what it's like being a parent. I child will be with me." Dean declared. "Then come home with us and raise it near family." Adam said.

In anger Dean punched Adam in the face. Instantly Sam attacked him with an angel blade only for Dean to block the attack. Liz joined in the fray with her Hellsing Dagger. Impaling Dean in the gut she caused a mild grunt. Grabbing her by the throat, Dean hurled her across the room. Taking the dagger out he winced in the protective barrier burning his hand. Dropping it, he turned his attention to Sam who was still standing. Walking towards him Dean hit an invisible wall. "The hell? " He muttered. Looking down he saw a Devil's Trap. "Looks like I missed one." Dean grinned. "We got you." Sam huffed. "Oh really." Dean said pulling out the First Blade. He fueled power through the blade and stabbed the ground breaking the Devil's Trap. " You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in." Dean said grinning like a mad man. The bloodlust had taken over him completely and he no longer saw his siblings just his next victims. "Dean stop!" Liz pleaded. Not hearing her Dean further walked towards Sam with the First Blade raising higher and higher. Suddenly a fist connected to Dean's jaw and sent him flying. "Enough!" Castiel bellowed shocking Dean with his presence. " Nice right hook." Dean complimented as he got up.

Holding out his hand, Castiel summoned a rapier with a golden hilt. "Wow nice change of weaponry." Dean said admiring the rapier. "Leave now." Castiel ordered the others. "We're staying." Liz said. "I said leave." Castiel said with his voice echoing. Rushing to Adam, Liz helped him up. "Sam I need you here for a bit." Castiel said. Going to him, Sam stood at his side. "What do you need?" Sam asked. "Your blood." Castiel said as he pinching him and drawing blood. "Ouch." Sam expressed. "Don't be a baby." Castiel said taking the blood and touching the blade of the Rapier. "The hell are you doing?" Dean asked watching him intensely. The blade began to hum and glow a low brilliance. "Just powering this up a bit." Castiel smiled. "Why does his blood do that?" Adam asked. "Yeah what he said." Sam agreeing with his little brother. "This is the Rapier of Lucifer." Castiel said strongly holding the weapon up. "Since Sam is his true vessel I used his blood to access more of its power since I'm not its rightful owner. However I am an angel so I can access some of it on my own." Castiel informed them. "Now get the hell out of here." He ordered Liz, Sam, and Adam. Leaping forward Castiel clashed with Dean. The Rapier of Lucifer and the First Blade caused sparks to fly about and small waves of power to hit the ground. The younger Winchester siblings looked in awe at the battle they were witnessing. Castiel and Dean were displaying incredible swordsmanship. With a quick fake, Castiel managed to cut Dean on the side.

"Damn." Dean muttered. Jumping up Dean brought the First Blade down hard upon the Rapier. Castiel was standing firm. The two were blade locked and shoving power into their weapons. Finally they pushed off of each other. "I'm finishing this." Dean said roaring. His eyes turned blood red and began to grow a crimson color. Seeing his Castiel's eyes ignited blue and he began to glow in a white light. "This is going to be fun." Dean said smiling. His glow became brighter and brighter. He then cast a shadow on the wall behind him, that showed four large bat like wings. "I told you all to run." Castiel said turning to the others. Suddenly the ground began to shake and a thunderstorm came out of nowhere. The wall behind Castiel showed all six of his angelic wings. The roar of a lion was heard coming from Castiel mouth. "The hell are you doing here?!" Crowley said appearing behind Liz, Sam, and Adam. Grabbing the three of them he vanished. Extending their hands the both fired a blast at the other. One crimson and one white, both filled with incredible power. As they collided an explosion erupted and took out everything in a fifty mile radius.

* * *

Flying into the Fortress of Letters the four had a hard landing. "Shit what was that!" Liz yelled. "My apologies, got hit by a pulse of their power mid transport. Caused a rocky landing." Crowley replied. Standing up they all felt the ground shake mildly. "Was that from them?" Adam asked. "Yes. I'll be back." Crowley stated vanishing. Returning to the remains of the factory Crowley found Castiel on the ground. "Castiel!" Crowley yelled rushing to the Serpah on the ground. "Get up man." Crowley ordered sitting him up. "Where's Dean?" Castiel asked. Looking around Crowley saw no sign of Dean. "Gone. I'm getting you back to the Fortress." Crowley insisted teleported them away.

* * *

Arriving back at the Fortress of Letters the others rushed to them. "Cas are you ok?" Liz asked hugging him. "Ouch. I'm a little sore Lizzie." Castiel grunted. "Sorry. I'm just glad you're ok." Liz smiled. "Where's Dean?" Adam asked. "Gone when I got there." Crowley said. "Damn. We screwed up. Should've tried a different approach." Sam said slamming his fist into the table. "Hey chill, you'll wake the baby." Madison said coming into the room. "What the hell happened?" She asked. "Dean and I battled and caused a massive explosion." Castiel stated bluntly. "Was that the rumble I felt? Glad it didn't wake Catherine." Madison said. "He have to face the fact, that we may have lost Dean." Castiel said. "I won't accept that." Sam breathed with great determination.

* * *

In Hell, Dean was injured and leaning against a wall. " I'll be right back." Jax said. Going down the hall he went and got a demon who frequented with healing. " Marzel! Come the King needs you immediately" Jax growled. "Understood." The demon said. Rushing to Dean the healing demon treated his wounds. "What did this?" Marzel asked. "Castiel and I had a fight." Dean replied. "Oh so that's what the rumble was." Marzel commented. "He'll pay for this. They'll all pay." Dean roared with hatred in his voice. Coming into the room, Norlazet saw Dean in pain. "Are you ok?" She asked tenderly. "Yes I'll be fine." Dean replied. "Good. I don't want our baby growing up without his father. Our little bun is the most important thing in the world." Norlazet said kissing his forehead. "I'll leave him in your hands, Marzel. You better take good care of him." Norlazet said with her eyes white as snow piercing into his very being. " Yes Ma'am." Marzel replied. Leaving the room Norlazet went to office. "Those hunters will soon feel my wrath." She declared.


	6. Lost and Found

In Kansas City, Missouri a lady was sleeping in the streets and was awoken by a crash down the alleyway. She got up and began to walk down the alley away from the noise. Her dirty blonde hair was flowing in the wind that started up. She was wearing tattered clothing and had a look of sleepiness and hunger on her face. Suddenly a man was in front of her and grabbed her into the darkness.

A few miles away in the city a young girl was walking around searching for answers. Going to a bar the girl showed a picture of a woman to the bartender." Haven't seen her." He said. "Thanks." The girl said walking away. Passing by a cop car, the police recognized her and took her to a group home. "Now Claire you mustn't runaway." The director of the group home said in a serious tone. "I want to find my mom. Nobody else is out there looking for her and I don't want to be here." Claire said wrathfully. "I don't care. Take her to her room." The director said to the guard.

* * *

Escorting her to the room, the guard put Claire inside and locked the door. "God why is this happening to me. I can't take this in anymore. I pray that someone would just listen to me and help find my mom." Clair said with tears in her eyes. Unexpectedly a wind came by and she looked behind her and saw the face of her father looking at her. "Hello Claire." Castiel said. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I heard you praying. What is this place?" He asked "It's a group home. Now go away." Clair ordered. "Fine I won't help you get out." Castiel said about to leave. "Wait, you'll help me?" She asked. "Yes it's why I came. I'll be back in the morning." Castiel said leaving.

* * *

In the morning Castiel returned and went to the director. "Hello my name is James Novak. I'm looking for my daughter Claire." Castiel said politely. "Yes she's here, I'll have her brought in." The director said. A couple of minutes later Claire came in and acted excited to see Castiel. "Dad!" She said hugging him. "I'm so glad you found me." She said. "My I ask where you've been." The director said. "Yes, have been working. Her mother and I separated and I lost touch with them when they moved. Been trying to find her ever since." Castiel stated. "I see. Well everything checks out so I don't see why she can't be released into your custody. I'm glad you two are reunited." The director said shaking his hand. "Thank you." Castiel said.

* * *

Leaving Castiel and Claire headed outside and to the car Castiel was driving. "Wow classic car." Claire commented on the Impala. "Yes, it's a friend's." Castiel said thinking of Dean. Getting in the car they drove off. "Where's the last place you saw your mom?" Castiel asked. " A couple of years ago. Haven't seen her since. Can't you sense her or whatever?" Claire asked. "I've been trying something is blocking me. Not many beings can do that." Castiel said. As they were driving down the road, Castiel felt something strange. Looking further he saw the aura of angels. However the aura was different than usual. Pulling out his phone he called Liz for help. Driving to a diner he took Claire to get something to eat.

After a couple of hours Liz, Sam, and Adam arrived at the diner. "Hey there." Liz said greeting Claire. 'HI and you are?" She asked. "I'm Liz." She replied. "Hello Claire." Sam said. "I remember you. You were there when my mom and I were attacked by demons." Claire said. "Yes I was and this is my little brother Adam." He said gesturing to Adam. "Sup." Adam nodded. "Where's the other guy?" Claire asked. "He's gone for now." Sam said. "So what's the case?" Sam asked sitting down. "We may have a big problem." Castiel said. "That being?" Liz asked taking one of his curly fries. "First don't take one of my curly fries. Ever. Second seems like the Grigori are in town." Castiel said. "What's that?" Claire asked. " A type of angel that was supposed to be eradicated by the Seraphim. The order was given by Michael and Zachariah carried it out with his garrison of Seraphs." Castiel informed them all. "How bad are these guys that Michael ordered them to be killed?" Sam asked. "Bad. They were elite but went corrupt and started feeding on human souls. Seems like one is still around." Castiel said. "What about my mom?" Claire asked. "There is a strong possibility that the Grigori have your mother. It would explain why I can't sense her at all." Castiel stated. "Then we start searching the streets and canvassing the area." Sam said. "Good I'll go ask some questions to see if a certain someone knows anything." Castiel said giving Sam the keys to the Impala before disappearing.

* * *

Arriving in Heaven Castiel walked towards the dungeon. On his way he was stopped by Gadreel. "Hello there Castiel." Gadreel said greeting his younger brother. "Hi Gadreel. How's everything going here?" He asked. "Good we're finally getting everything running normally again." Gadreel replied with a smile. "That's excellent." Castiel said. "What brings you here?" Gadreel asked. "I need to talk to Metatron. It seems that a Grigori is alive." Castiel stated. "Grigori! I heard on the Host Line that they were exterminated by Zachariah and his men." Gadreel said confused. "Well it seems like one is still walking around. I'm going to Metatron to see if he knows anything as he was on Earth for all these millennia." Castiel stated. "Be careful. He's crafty." Gadreel warned. "Thanks." Castiel responded.

Going to Heaven's Dungeon, Castiel walked to Metatron's cell. "The great Castiel, to what do I owe the displeasure?" Metatron asked. "I've come to ask you about the Grigori." Castiel said cutting to the chase. "Why are you asking about the dead? I'm sure Death can help you with that." Metatron snorted. "There's one still alive." Castiel informed him. "Wait what?" Metatron asked standing up. "Yes on Earth now as we speak." Castiel said. "Hmm I never ran across anyone them, but then again I was staying clear of angels and making myself very hidden. If there is one alive I'd be careful. They are incredibly powerful. Since they were exiled so long ago from Heaven I'm not sure my spell did anything to them." Metatron informed Castiel. "Thanks for the info." Castiel said leaving. "And Castiel I hope you put that Rapier back" Metatron called out. "Don't worry. I did." Castiel responded closing the door to the dungeon.

* * *

On Earth it was getting late. Sam and Claire were driving around looking for her mother, Amelia. "So what have you guys been doing?" Claire asked. "Hunting things that go bump in the night. Dealt with Lucifer believe it or not. Even fight primordial monsters called Leviathans." Sam said. "Wait like the great beast of the sea that's two miles long and only fears The Ziz?" Claire asked. "No, that's not what they were like. True form was black ooze and they'd possess people. Hard to kill. If they were like you said we would've just flat out quit and turned it over to the Ziz. If it or anything like it exist." Sam chuckled. "That's understandable." Claire said. After a while they came to an area that had a lot of homeless people. Getting out of the car they asked around to see if anyone had seen Amelia. After an hour they came to a man who had information. "I saw her. She was two blocks down in the old workforce district. It's gloomy over there." He said. Calling Liz, Sam informed her where to meet him and Claire.

Waiting for Liz and Adam, Sam and Claire looked around a bit to see if they could find any clues. "Seems like there was a struggle here in this area." Sam observed. "Looks like the trail leads this way. Claire said. "Don't rush off we need to wait." Sam ordered. A couple of minutes later Liz and Adam showed up. "What do we got?" Liz asked. " A trail. Now can we go?" Claire asked pulling on Liz's leather jacket. "Hey! Don't pull on the jacket. I'll drop kick your ass. You're old enough." Liz said glaring at her. "Ok I'm sorry." Claire said frighten. " Poor girl." Adam said going down the alley following the trail. After a while they came to a building. Going inside they looked around and saw many people on cots in trances. "The hell is this?" Sam wondered. "Some kind of prison. They all look out of it." Adam observed. Looking around Claire saw a man in the next room. He had his hand of one of the people and was feeding off his soul. Gesturing for the others and all came and observed the man. "Shit." Liz muttered. Gazing around the room where the man was Claire spotted her mom. The man then left and walked out and went to the back.

* * *

Rushing in Claire went to her mom. "Mom, Mom it's me. Wake up." Claire sobbed. Looking out Adam, made sure the man didn't come back. "Look we're going to have to move her now or never." Liz said. "She's right if he comes back we may be in for a fight." Sam stated. "Too late." Said the man. "You dare come to the lair of Tamiel?" He asked his eyes glowing a sparkling blue. Drawing the Hellsing Dagger, Liz tried to stab him only for the dagger to be blocked by a sword. "Well that's new?" Liz said observing the blade. Pushing back Tamiel sent Liz into the wall. Coming from behind with an angel blade Adam tried to stab him only for his attack to be foiled. "Dammit." Adam muttered. Tamiel raised his hand and sent Adam flying back. "That's not nice." Castiel said teleporting into the room. Drawing his blade he began to fight Tamiel. The two caused the walls to crack from the pressure of their power. Managing to get the sword out of his hand, Castiel began to punch him in various places. Tamiel soon grew angry and didn't notice his sword leave the ground. As he was about to prepare an attack he was impaled from behind by Claire. "That was for my mom you bastard." She hissed. Going to Amelia, Castiel tried to heal her. "I'm sorry Claire. It seems that I can't heal her. Whatever he did is permanent. I can however bring her out of the trance." Castiel said doing so. "Mom, it's me." Claire said with tearing in her eyes. "Hey my beautiful girl." Amelia said weakly. "I love you Mom." Claire said. "I love you too. You're a strong young lady. Stronger than me. I know you'll go far in life." Amelia said passing away.

* * *

Entering Heaven, Amelia's soul found its way to Jimmy Novak. "Jimmy. It's you." Amelia said. "I've missed you." Jimmy said. The two embraced each other after a long time. "How's Claire?" Jimmy asked. "She fine. She's a strong young woman." Amelia said. "I'm glad." Jimmy said happily.

* * *

On earth they went to bury Amelia. After they were done, Claire went to Castiel. "Why couldn't you heal her?" She asked. "It was something he did. Grigori were elite and knew many things. He did something to all of them. I can't heal a single one. The only one I know for sure that could is long dead." Castiel stated. "Oh great." Claire said with sarcasm. "Can I talk to my dad?" She asked. "No I'm sorry. He went to Heaven when I got smote by Lucifer after Sam said yes." Castiel said bluntly. "Cas!" Sam said over hearing the conversation. "What? Just telling her the truth." Castiel stated. "Thanks. I like being treated like an adult." Claire stated. "Guess that's something we have in common." Claire said looking at Sam. "What's she talking about?" Liz asked. "She was my vessel for a brief moment." Castiel said. "Wow. How'd it feel?" Liz asked Claire. "It was pretty trippy actually. So what happens now?" Claire asked. "Well we have a friend who can look after you for a while." Liz said. "Sure. Long as it is not a group home." Claire added. "It's not." Liz smiled.

* * *

Going to the bus station they got Claire a ticket for Sioux Falls, South Dakota. In her luggage she had a large bag that she put the Angel Sword inside. "Seriously?" Castiel asked. "Yep, just in case." Claire said boldly. "Be careful and don't put your eye out." Castiel said. "I won't. Thanks. I'll try to keep touch." Claire said hugging him before boarding the bus. Watching the bus leave they waved goodbye to Claire. "You called Jodie right?" Adam asked Liz. "I texted her." Liz admitted. "Seriously. Wow." Adam said. "I'll call her later." Liz declared. " You better or she'll be pissed." Sam said. "So where are you headed?" Adam asked Castiel. "Out to see if there are any more Grigori. They are dangerous and Raphael isn't around anymore to heal others from their injuries." Castiel informed them. "Be safe out there Cas." Sam said. "Yeah and make sure to call me." Liz said kissing him. "I will." Castiel said vanishing.

* * *

Returning to Heaven Castiel went to Gadreel's office. "How'd it go?" Gadreel asked. "Not good. Young girl lost her mom. She's my vessel's daughter and a former vessel of mine as well." Castiel said. "I'm sorry to hear that." Gadreel said. "Seems like the Grigori have a way of injuring people that we can't heal from. The only ones that can are probably Metatron. And that's not a certainty since he's not Raphael. Tell the others to be on the lookout for any surviving Grigori. They must be eliminated." Castiel declared. "I will. We can't have them throw more chaos into our restoration of Heaven." Gadreel said.

* * *

In the Fortress of Letters, Liz received a phone call. "Hey Jodie how's it going? Yes I told you'd look after her. You're perfect for the job. She can't stay here we don't know how to deal with teenagers. Well she's old enough that she can go to a local college. Yeah you can help her with that. Plus she and Alex can be sisters they have a couple things in common. Ok Jodie I'll talk you later." Liz said hanging up the phone. "How'd it go?" Sam asked. "Not that bad." Liz smiled. "Hey Liz we're out of orange soda." Adam said walking in to the room drinking some. "You little brat." Liz growled. "Oh chill. I was kidding ." Adam said handing her a can. "You better be or you're grounded." Liz said. "Ugh I swear I'm going to hurt him." Liz sighed sitting down. "Calm down you two." Madison said walking in the room and handing Catherine to Sam. "I swear I'm the parent to three kids and not one sometimes." Madison muttered. "Oh hush." Liz said sticking her tongue out.


	7. Gnome away from Home

For the next five months Liz, Sam, and Adam worked cases like normal. Several demon attacks were creating problems as they focused on hitting higher ups in the government and making sure they get possessed. Whatever was in store for the future, the hunters didn't like the feel of it. At the Fortress of Letters, everyone was working on researching the plans Hell could be trying to achieve. While they were working there was violent earthquake. "The hell is happening?" Liz screamed trying to find a place to steady herself. "Something must be attacking and trying to get in." Adam said holding himself in place with the doorway. All of a sudden it stopped and a small jolt could be felt coming from the garage. "The hell?" Sam said confused. Rushing down stairs they all saw a portal opening up. Taking out the Hellsing Dagger , Liz prepared to kill whoever walked through.

Flying out of the portal were Dorothy and Charlie. "Wow what a landing." Dorothy said. "Hell yeah what's up bitchez!" Charlie said holding up a rock sign. "Who the hell are you?" Adam asked confused with his gun raised. "Woah easy! They're friends." Sam said lowering Adam's hand. "Who's the new guy?' Charlie asked. "I'm Adam." He said extending his hand. "He's our little brother." Liz said. "Wait, Adam? Like the Adam." Charlie said shaking his hand rather rapidly. "Yes." Adam said trying to get his hand back. "Like the one who was Michael's vessel." Charlie said. "Yes, can I have my hand back?" Adam asked. "Sorry. How did you get out of the Cage?" Charlie asked. "Metatron ripped Michael out of me and raised me up. I'm his true vessel." Adam explained. "Wow you've had quite the life." Dorothy said. "Thanks and you are?" Adam asked. "I'm Dorothy nice to meet you." She replied. "So how was Oz?" Sam asked. "Oz? You mean like Oz with the Wizard and Wicked Witch of the West? Wait you're that Dorothy?" Adam asked. "Yep." She replied. " Cool." Adam said. "Yeah we just finished a mission in Oz and brought peace. We were going to stay a bit longer but a prisoner escaped and made their way here." Charlie explained. "Who escaped?" Liz asked. "The Gnome King." Dorothy replied. "He's dangerous as hell." Charlie said. "We've dealt with worse." Adam stated. "You've never even met him." Dorothy stated. "Being in The Cage with Michael and Lucifer kinda numbs you to things." Adam retorted. "I see your point. Where's Dean?" She asked. Hearing the question made everyone wince. "Um Dean's no longer around." Sam said partially chocking. "He's dead?!" Charlie shouted. "I wish." Liz said. "How can you say that about your own brother?" Dorothy asked. "Because he's a Knight of Hell and the current King of Hell." Adam told them. "What's a Knight of Hell?" Charlie asked. " Elite demons created by Cain the Father of Murder. All but one was killed by Cain when they stole his wife in retaliation. In order for us to kill her we needed the First Blade. Only way for it to work is with the Mark of Cain which Dean got. Unfortunately there is a side effect if the bearer dies. They're resurrected a Knight just like Cain." Liz explained. "Wait so Dean's a demon. I'm so sorry." Charlie said. " Yeah well we better get working on the Gnome King." Liz said changing the subject.

Going upstairs they were greeted by Madison. "Oh hello there, didn't' know we had visitors." She said. "They came through a portal downstairs from Oz." Sam said. "I see. Pretty cool." Madison said with a smile. "I'm Madison, nice to meet you all." She said waving. "Nice to meet you too." Charlie said nodding her head and moving her eyebrows. "Charlie, she's taken." Sam said eyeballing her. "Damn." Charlie muttered. Looking on the ground in a play area she saw a baby. "Aww what a cute baby? Wait you're a dad?" Charlie said turning to Sam. "Yes." Sam replied with a smile. "Congrats to you guys. Any cigars left?" Dorothy asked. "We didn't have any." Adam said sadly. "So where do we start with the Gnome King?" Liz asked. "We start in the forest of Montana." Dorothy said. "There's a power source there that he wants." Charlie informed them. "I have a way of tracking him." Dorothy said pulling out a glass compass. "It tracks gnomes." She informed them.

Going to the forest of Montana they began their search for the Gnome King. Liz drove on the path with Dorothy in the passenger seat and Charlie in the back. "So what else have you guys been doing?" Charlie asked. "Besides trying to get Dean back, we've been hunting like usual. Occasionally we get a case with witches and it brings back old memories. I still think they have something bigger planned." Liz stated. " Well we're always down to help. I'm an expert in witches." Dorothy said. "Thanks we could use all the help we can get. Recently we lost thirty-five hunters in a massacre. They were slaughtered like lamb some stabbed, some smote, some incinerated, and some even dismembered." Liz told them. "What the hell happened?" Charlie asked. "Dean happened." Liz said with a tremble in her voice. The rest of the ride was silent.

Following behind in the Impala Sam and Adam were thinking out strategies. "Have you ever fought a gnome before?" Adam asked. "Nope, and don't know much about them. They are a type of fairy so I did bring some salt. If pour in front of them they have to count every grain." Sam said. "Wow that sucks." Adam stated bluntly. "Sure does." Sam agreed. "Ok we're going to have to surround this guy since we will have numbers on our side. Liz has the Hellsing Dagger so that will most likely deliver the killing blow." Adam said. " Also have to make sure he doesn't reach his goal otherwise he'll be an even bigger problem." Sam pointed out. "Yeah I don't want the headache." Adam groaned. Seeing Liz pull over, Sam did the same and parked the Impala behind her. "What's going on?" He asked getting out of the Impala. "We found him." Dorothy informed Sam and Adam. "Let's do this." Charlie said with a smile.

With Dorothy in the lead, they went down the path in hunt for the Gnome King. Along the way Sam noticed something strange with the trees. They seemed to be a bit too perfect for his liking. As they made their way further, Sam noticed that the trees seemed to be getting closer to the path. "Guys I think we have a problem." Sam said. Before anyone could ask a question one of the trees lunged at them and transformed into a gnome. "This is as far as you go. ATTACK!" He bellowed. Suddenly they were surrounded by gnomes. " Take up arms and fight!" Charlie called out. Drawing their weapons everyone engaged the gnomes. Charlie and Dorothy drew fairy daggers, which were ten inches long with silver hilts. Liz had her Hellsing Dagger and was taking out gnomes left and right. Sam and Adam were using angel blades which proved surprisingly useful. "Guess these things kill anything weaker than angels." Sam said. "Good." Adam said taking out five gnomes. Raising her hand Charlie released a fairy spell and managed to take out the remaining gnomes. "Nice work." Liz admired. "Thanks." Charlie giggled. "We need to hurry. This battle slowed our progress." Dorothy stated.

* * *

Racing to the location of the Gnome King they eventually came to a clearing that had many gnome soldiers bowing before their beloved king. "How many you see?" Sam asked. "Looks around 100, so we have our work cut out for us." Dorothy sighed. " Oh joy." Liz huffed. Charging in they started to kill off the gnomes. Turning around the Gnome King saw his followers being slaughtered. He was wearing a black leather robe and had green scaly skin with pointed ears. His hand had silver claws and they were waving over an orb of power. "How dare you all." He hissed. Muttering a couple of words Dorothy used a spell to eliminate the army. "Guess it's just you and us now." Adam smirked. Raising his hand he sent out a telekinetic pulse and thrusted everyone to the ground. "Who wants to die first?" The Gnome King asked. Recovering and leaping to her feet, Liz threw the Hellsing Dagger at the Gnome King who tried to stop it with his power, only for the dagger's protective barrier to kick in and keep it on its path. Impaling the Gnome King in his shoulder the dagger caused him to fall to his knees. Darting towards him, Liz sent a spinning kick to his face and retrieved the Hellsing Dagger. With a quick motion the Gnome King sent her flying into the air. Sam raced to Liz's aid while Dorothy, Charlie, and Adam attacked the Gnome King. With incredible skill, the Gnome King held them all off and managed to causing minor injuries to all of them.

"Damn he's good." Charlie huffed. " I am a king after all." The Gnome King grinned. Extending his hand he summoned a black sword with a green hilt. Swinging his sword he managed to cut Charlie's leg incapacitating her. Drawing an angel blade, Sam clashed with the Gnome King and attempted to stab him. The Gnome King managed to keep Sam at bay and sent out a punch that made Sam flip over. Taking a blade out, Dorothy stabbed the Gnome King in the back and made him howl in pain. "You stupid brat!" He snarled. Swinging hard he cut Dorothy along the abdomen and caused her to bleed profusely. "Hey dickhead!" Adam screamed. Turning towards Adam, The Gnome King saw him aiming a revolver at him. "Like that will work." The Gnome King chuckled. Pulling the trigger, the bullet flew into The Gnome King's heart and sent blue surges of power through his body. "Shit…the damn Colt….thought that was a myth." The Gnome King gasped as he died.

Rushing to Dorothy, Adam tried to stop the bleeding. "You're going to be ok." He said trying to keep her calm. "Here, put this over the wound." Charlie said reaching into her pocket and handing Sam a vile. "What's that?" Liz asked. "Pixie dust. It has healing properties." Charlie winced as she tried to sit up. Taking the vile, Sam handed it over to Adam who poured its contents over Dorothy's wound and watched as the magic activated and healed her. "Thanks." Dorothy sighed as she extended her hand for Adam to pull her up. Taking the vile she poured the rest of the pixie dust on Charlie's leg. "Much better." Charlie said getting up. Going to the orb of power Liz picked it up and examined it. "This thing must have some incredible juice." She commented. "It does. We need to get it back to the Fortress of Letters and lock it up." Dorothy stated firmly.

* * *

Returning to the Fortress of Letter's they went to a secure room and locked the orb the Gnome King tried to harness inside from the rest of the world. "So what's next?" Charlie asked. "Nothing for now except getting back to finding a way to turn Dean back to normal." Sam stated. "There's got to be a way to change him, like a cure." Charlie said. "There is a cure for demons, but the only problem is that Dean bears the Mark of Cain and that's what transformed him into a Knight of Hell. So even if the cure works there's still the Mark that could change him back if he dies again or stop the cure from working in the first place." Liz stated sadly. "I've heard of a well that absorbs lost humanity. Maybe if Charlie and I can find it we can retrieve Dean's human essence." Dorothy suggested. "Lost humanity?" Adam asked. "Yes, when a soul is tortured in Hell It's transformed into a demon. That humanity has to go somewhere, so if we find the well we can find Dean's humanity in a sense and maybe that can help." Dorothy explained. "That's worth a shot." Adam said. "We'll get right on it. Do you know where to look?" Charlie asked Dorothy. " There's a hunter family in Wyoming that may know something if they're still around." Dorothy said. "Awesome let's go. We'll see you guys another time." Charlie said hugging Sam. "Like wise." Sam smiled. "So how are you two going to travel?" Liz asked. "There's a blue 65 Mustang in the garage, I'm thinking we could borrow it." Dorothy said. "Keep it. We have plenty of cars." Adam grinned.

Going down to the garage they helped Dorothy and Charlie get into the Mustang with their things. "You guys stay safe out there." Sam warned. "We will." Charlie said with a smile. "You guys should know that Dean is ruthless in leading Hell and knows everything about hunting so you'll have to think outside the hunter box from time to time." Liz instructed them. "Will do." Dorothy said turning the key in the ignition. The Mustang let out a roar and they were on their way.

Trotting back to the main hall they sat down and thought of their next movie. "Dean is out there and grows more evil by the day. We're going to need a plan if there's no way to get him back." Liz said. "We'll get him back don't worry." Sam stated. "I want that too Sam, but we have to face the reality that we may not be able to. We may have to kill Dean." Liz said with a shaky voice. "How about we pray that doesn't happen." Adam sighed.


	8. Horsemen Ride Again

Sitting in bar in Carson City, Nevada a young man was drinking a tall mug of beer. Looking around he saw that the bar was filled with many people talking, drinking, and having a good time. The man was relaxed when all of a sudden he felt his mood change. Getting up he walked over to a man at another table and punched him in the face. Suddenly the entire bar was up in arms and everyone was fighting each other with the intent to kill. Fists were colliding with faces, and chairs were being smashed into people. A large woman grabbed another lady by the neck and bashed her face into the wall. The bartender grabbed a shotgun and began blasting people away I a bloody mist. A one eyed man near an emergency ax grabbed it and began chopping away at anyone he could. After a couple of minutes everyone in the bar was dead. Outside was young man wearing a letterman jacket and baseball cap smiling. In his hand was a bottle of beer and on his hand was a golden ring.

* * *

At the Fortress of Letters two days later, Sam was playing with Catherine. The two were enjoying her stuffed animals and playhouse. Sitting on the sofa, Madison was looking at items for Catherine to have. At the table Liz and Adam were doing research to see if they could find a case. While looking through articles Adam came across the article detailing the bar massacre, and was greatly shocked. "Guys I think we have…Cas?" Adam said confused as the Seraph appeared from nowhere. Looking up everyone saw Castiel standing in their midst and he looked angry. "Hey Cas." Sam said. "Don't "Hey Cas" me. How could you and Dean be so stupid." Castiel spat. "Did we do something?" Sam asked innocently. " Oh I don't know, maybe just left some extremely powerful weapons in an unsecure location." Castiel said in a snide tone. "What are you talking about?" Liz asked. " Ask him. He's the one who left three dangerous weapons in the middle of an abandoned lot." Castiel hissed. "What lot?" Sam asked. "Bobby's old place." Castiel said hoping it would jog Sam's memory. "There's nothing really dangerous there." Sam started before remembering what was buried in the ground at the site. "Crap." Sam muttered handing Catherine to Madison as he stood up. "What is it?" Liz asked. "The Rings of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Sam replied.

"Do what now?" Madison asked. "I'm sorry but it sounded like you said the Rings of the Four Horsemen." Adam said chuckling nervously. "I did." Sam sighed. "Yes, and now someone in Carson City is walking the streets with War's Ring." Castiel informed them. "Is that what happened? I just read the article about it. There were two fights one at a bar the other at a baseball game. Both ended in deaths of pretty much everyone. The baseball game had one survivor." Adam informed them. "We need to move then." Liz said going to pack. "Cas I'm sorry, Dean and I had a lot on our plate dealing with the Leviathans and we kind of just forgot." Sam explained. "You don't just forget about objects that can open the damn door to Lucifer's Cage." Castiel hissed. "I know. Don't worry we'll get them back and keep them here." Sam stated. "You better." Castiel huffed as he left the room.

* * *

In Carson City at the Nugget Casino, the customers were all having the time of their lives. On the slot machines was a woman who was earning a hefty sum. As she was playing, the woman began to cough. After a while the coughing became stronger and worse. The woman's vision began to blur. Looking at her hand the woman noticed that her skin was changing tones. Trying to stand, she collapsed on the floor. A worker tried to help her but he soon fell ill as well. Looking around he saw everyone coughing, vomiting, and sneezing. One of the workers close to an emergency button pushed it to get help. Struggling to get to the door, he waved off first responders and got his phone out and wrote a message learning them know everyone was getting sick. Quarantining the building they tried to help the people, but to no avail.

Driving to Carson City the trio of siblings were talking of a way that they could deal with the Horsemen Rings. "Are there any ways of shielding yourself from the effects of the rings?" Liz asked. "Not really. For War it makes you see things and want to just fight for the hell of it. Pestilence gives your all kinds of diseases. Even if you have a condition that makes your immune to a particular disease I'm sure the power of the ring would override it. With Famine it activates or reactivates a hunger you had to something you were addicted to. Dean was immune to it because Famine said he was dead on the inside." Sam explained. "Ouch." Adam said from the back. "Yeah doubt that would be much help and not really the type of immunity one would want." Sam sighed. "Great so we need to find a connection to the places and see if we can locate the suspect." Liz said taking an exit.

* * *

Going to the bar they looked around to see if they could find any clues the cops didn't notice. Looking around Liz found holes in the walls that were made by incredible blows. Sam gazed upon the dried up blood of a gruesome slaughter. While looking at the side of the building and the remains of the windows, Adam noticed a car across the street. As he was looking at it the car drove off. "Damn, sweet car." He said. "What car?" Sam asked. "There was a red Mustang across the street." Adam replied. "WHAT?!" Sam yelled. "You ok, Sam?" Liz asked. "That was the horse." Sam stated leaving the bar. Following him to the Impala Adam and Liz looked worried. "Keys!" Sam demanded. Throwing him the keys, Sam started the car. "Shotgun!" Adam yelled hopping in the front seat. "Damn you." Liz muttered. As they got in, Sam took off like a bat from hell.

Trailing after the car, Sam saw the Mustang stop at a grocery store. Watching the door open, they saw a man in a letterman jacket get out. "You two stay here." Sam ordered. "Last time I checked I was the big sister." Liz shot as they all got out of the car. Walking over to her, Sam put his hand on Liz's head and slid it to his abdomen. " Think you mean older." Sam breathed. "Nice one." Adam chuckled. "I can still kick both of your asses." Liz protested. "You're both still staying here. I don't want you to get hurt. Plus it's probably better that we all don't get affected." Sam pointed out. "Well you guys like making fun of my height so I'll go if you guys think you're so tough and can stop me." Liz smiled as she walked past them. "Fine, be careful." Sam declared.

* * *

Following the man into the grocery store, Liz observed that he was waving his hand the air and affecting people. "Ok time to put you down." Liz said. Getting closer to him she planned to take him out. Sensing her behind him, the man punched her in the gut. "Nice try sweetness." He teased before he vanished. "Shit." Liz muttered. Leaving the grocery store, she returned to the Impala where Sam and Adam were waiting. "What happened?" Sam asked as he noticed the Mustang vanish. "I got made dumb-ass" Liz snapped. "Whoa." Sam said backing up. Getting inside the Impala, Liz sat in the front seat. "Well are you coming or what?" Liz hissed. "Ok we're coming." Adam said taking the keys from Sam. "Like hell you're driving. I'd like to die fighting monsters or demons." Liz snipped. "On that note, Adam drive." Sam said getting in the back seat. Seeing this annoyed Liz.

* * *

Going to a hotel they checked into two rooms and unpacked. Going to the boy's room, Liz sat down to do some research. "Hey how you feeling?" Sam asked. "I'm fine." Liz said through her teeth. "Guys, just heard on the news that a casino got shut down due to some kind of virus." Adam informed them. "Great so the ring of Pestilence is here as well." Liz said popping open a bottle of orange soda and taking a swig. "You really need to lay off the orange soda." Adam suggested. "Why?" Liz asked with a bit of anger. "You're turning orange Sis." Adam chuckled. "Whatever twerp." Liz snipped. "You seem angry." Sam observed. "Yeah so. Maybe it's because you guys are annoying and make stupid choices." Liz snarled. "Hey if you got something to say than say it." Sam said staring at her. "You make stupid decisions and some of those decisions lost us Dean!" Liz shouted punching Sam in the face. "Hey! Cool it!" Adam said trying to stop her. He quickly realized his error as she threw him over her shoulder and pinned him to the ground. "Liz stop!" Sam commanded. Jumping in the air she gave him a spinning roundhouse to the face. "Ok now I'm pissed." Sam uttered Jumping up. Liz tried to punch him once more but Sam blocked it and threw her on the bed. "Liz stop!" Sam screamed trying to hold her down. "SAM MOVE!" Castiel roared appearing in the room. Placing his hand on her head, he cured her of the effects of the Horsemen Ring.

"The hell happened?" Liz asked. "You were affected by War." Castiel explained. "Did I hurt you guys?" Liz asked. "Not much. Just be thankful you're my sister and not my brother. I'd have clocked you." Sam snarled. "The issue has escalated. The Ring of Pestilence has been used. Famine's is still unaccounted for. I can't sense it unless it's used." Castiel told them. "So what's the plan?" Adam asked. " I will try and track down the Pestilence's Ring. I don't get sick so I'm the best choice for it. Adam you will do more research and see if you find Famine's Ring. Sam and Liz will deal with War's Ring. Try not to kill each other while you're at it." Castiel stated. " We won't. I'm sorry by the way." Liz told Adam and Sam. "It's ok it wasn't really you." Sam smiled. "Good luck. You be careful." Castiel said kissing Liz before he vanished.

* * *

Doing more research, Adam found out that a group of friends from South Dakota were known for causing mischief. They raided homes and businesses and stole from people all the while wrecking things. Looking at the picture he noticed that one of the men, Frank Ryan, was the man from the grocery store. "Son of a bitch." Adam muttered. Getting on the phone he told Sam and Liz that the man's name was Frank Ryan. Looking at the picture once more he found the name of another man, Chris Bishop. Searching records for him, Adam found out he loved to eat, drink, and party the night away. "This guy definitely has Famine's Ring, just have to find him." Adam sighed. Looking up the local clubs, Adam made a list of places Chris would most likely visit. Finishing his list, Adam went out to find Chris Bishop.

* * *

Tracking down Frank Ryan, Sam and Liz found him at a local diner. "Great, more victims for this asshat." Liz muttered. Putting on a cap, Liz walked in with Sam and they made way towards Frank. Passing by him, they caught Frank's eye. Smiling, he twisted the ring. Suddenly a big burly man came from nowhere and socked Sam in the face. Reacting quickly, Liz took the man down. Instantaneously everyone in the diner rose to their feet and attacked Liz and Sam. "Shit." Liz spat as she started to fight. Sam got up and began to knock down all that came before him. "Wow you guys aren't bad." Frank laughed. With a quick motion, Liz threw the Hellsing Dagger at his shoulder sending a pulse through his body long enough to paralyze him for a while. Seeing this Sam leaped at him and cut off his finger. "Ugh!" Frank yelled. Instantly everyone was released from his control. Picking him up Liz and Sam brought him outside. "What the hell were thinking using something like this?" Sam asked. "My friends and I found it and two others. We thought it was fun. We could have the run of things and nobody to stop us." Frank growled. "You have no idea what this is do you?" Liz asked. "Magic ring that allows me and my friends to cause chaos and have fun. I get to enjoy a good fight, and Chris gets to party all night long. Peter loves zombie movies so he's working on making one." Frank grinned. "You moron. You have rings of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Sam roared. Hearing this Frank's expression changed from chaotic joy to fear. "What do you mean Four Horsemen?" He asked. "You have War's Ring, Chris I guess would have Famine's, and Peter sounds like he has Pestilence's." Liz spat. "Shit." Frank muttered.

* * *

Going to a factory, Castiel was gazing around to see if he could find the bearer of the Ring of Pestilence. Outside he saw a rusty green Hornet station wagon indicating the man was here. As he was walking he saw people groaning and aimlessly walking. In the corner was a man in a hoodie. Appearing suddenly in front of him Castiel grabbed him by the neck and took off the ring. "You're finished you rat bastard." Castiel declared. "How the hell are you not sick?" Peter asked. Illuminating his eyes, Castiel sent fear down Peter's spine. "What are you?" He asked. "I'm a Seraph of the Lord." Castiel said before vanishing with him in tow.

* * *

Arriving at the Sexy Pistol Club, Adam saw a black Cadillac Escalade ESV. Opening the door he saw a hell of a party going on. "Damn, dude's got style." Adam chuckled. As he went further inside he felt the sudden sensation to dance. "Crap." He muttered. Getting out his phone he texted Castiel where he was. Staggering and trying to fight the dancing fever Adam located Chris. "You having a good time bro?" Chris asked. The man was tall and lanky with long hair. "Sure." Adam said slowly starting to dance. "Enough." Castiel said appearing behind Chris and snatching the ring off. "What the?" Chris asked shocked. Suddenly they were all back in the hotel room. "What's going on? Chris asked confused. "Dude these rings belong to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Frank told him. "Do what now? You're kidding." Chris chuckled slightly. "No we're not." Sam said growling. "We didn't know they were that dangerous. We just wanted fun." Peter said. "You call what you've been doing fun!" Castiel roared causing a minor earthquake and thunder to roar. "We're sorry." Frank whimpered. Raising his hand Castiel was about to smite him when Sam stopped him. "Dude you can't just smite him." Sam yelled. "Why not? I'll be doing the world a favor." Castiel hissed.

"Yes but their human, stupid humans, but human none the less." Liz said. Thank you." Peter said. "Don't thank me." Liz retorted. "So what do we do with them?" Adam asked. "Nothing." A voice from behind them said. Turning around everyone saw a tall thin man in a black suit and extremely nice overcoat standing in their midst leaning on a cane. "Well hello Death." Adam said. Hearing this the trio of friends all had fear take over them. "Adam, it's been a while. Sorry for leaving you in Lucifer's Cage but the deal was for either you or Sam. So I see you three found my brother's rings." Death stated looking at the group of friends. "Are you going to kill us?" Peter asked. "The thought did run across my mind." Death said walking closer to them. " You can't. They didn't know what they were dealing with." Liz pleaded. "Uncle please go easy on them." Castiel said. "So now it's Uncle. Humph. You were ready to kill them just a few seconds ago." Death pointed out. "I was going to make it quick." Castiel admitted. "I see. I'll take the rings if you don't mind." Death said holding out his hand. Taking the rings Sam gave them all to Death. "Keep out of trouble. Also good luck with Dean it'll be quite the dangerous mission bringing him back." Death warned them before he vanished.

* * *

Getting the police to take in the group of friends the siblings returned to the Fortress of Letters. Going to Heaven Castiel went to talk to Metatron. "What the hell do you want?" Metatron asked. "I want to know if there is any way you know of that can remove the Mark of Cain?" Castiel asked. " I don't know. I'm the youngest of the Archangels. There are things that I don't. If you want it to be removed I suggest you ask Michael or Lucifer. There are ways of talking to them in The Cage." Metatron voiced. "I'm not going to risk that. There has to be another way." Castiel snarled. "Well you could try and get one of the other Archangels to help you." Metatron said. "What do you mean? One of the two you said were long gone. When I was in the vault I saw a Scythe and a Bow, did they belong to them?" Castiel asked. "Yes. A good way of getting Azrael's attention would be to take the Scythe and use it on something. You better be careful, he's quite wrathful." Metatron snickered. Opening the vault, Castiel to the Scythe and left Heaven.

* * *

At the Fortress of Letters Sam went to check on Liz. "Hey, what you up to?" Sam asked. "Nothing much, just looking over some things the Men of Letters had on demons. Wondering if there's anything here to help with fixing Dean. Like some long lost spell or something." Liz said starting to cry. "Hey don't cry. Listen I know today was rough, but we'll get Dean back." Sam assured her. "I'm sorry for the things I said. You guys do the best every time." Liz said. "We know you didn't mean it." Adam said coming from around the corner. "Listen, we're getting through this. One day Dean is going to be back home with us." Sam smiled as they all hugged.

* * *

Outside a small bar on a country road in Mississippi Castiel watched a vampire try and take a young girl. Teleporting behind the vampire, Castiel took the Scythe and decapitated it. The vampire's body dropped like a rock and the head rolled around like a bowling ball. Waiting, Castiel looked around and saw nothing. Suddenly a vast thunderstorm formed above him. Lightning began to strike the ground repeatedly. The final bolt caused the ground to quake greatly. "What the hell are you doing with that?" a voice asked from behind Castiel. Turning Castiel saw a tall black man who was clean shaven and bald. He was wearing black dress pants and shoes. His shirt was a dark red and he was wearing a long leather trench coat. "Hello." Castiel said dryly. "I'll ask again. What are you doing with my Scythe?" Azrael asked.


	9. Midnight Ride to Georgia

Standing before Castiel was the Archangel of Death, Azrael. Castiel could feel the incredible primordial power radiating from the Archangel. His eyes were glowing with a piercing blue flame. "I need your help. I was told by Metatron the best way to get your attention was to use your Scythe." Castiel said as the weapon vanished from his hand and into Azrael's. "It's been a while." Azrael whispered to the Scythe before sending it back to Heaven's Vault. "So you need my help with something?" Azrael asked while the wind was howling immensely and his eyes ceased glowing. "Yes." Castiel replied. "Fine I'll listen." Azrael said teleporting them into a Papas Burgers.

"I've never been here before." Castiel said awkwardly. "You fledglings never know how to get out every once in a while." Azrael said picking up a menu. Looking over the menu he saw Castiel just sitting there and glared at him till he picked up a menu as well. After a while a waitress came by. "What will you gentlemen be ordering today?" She asked. "I'll have a Hickory Cheddar Bacon Burger medium well with ketchup." Azrael replied with a smile. "Excellent choice, and you Sugar?" She asked Castiel. "I'll take Fried Shrimp and Catfish." Castiel started as he was interrupted by a grunt from Azrael. " I mean I'll have a Bacon Burger with mustard." Castiel said. "Alrighty then, let me get those menus out of your way. Any drinks?" She asked. "Yes two cokes. And can we have fried pickles?" Azrael asked. "Sure thing." The waitress smiled.

"Where you really about to order fish at a place with burgers in the name?" Azrael asked giving Castiel a "are you serious" look. "Yes, I haven't had it in a long time." Castiel admitted. "But you said you never been here before shouldn't that be enough to try the burgers?" Azrael asked. "I guess you have a point." Castiel stated. "So what is it that you need from me?" Azrael asked. "My friend Dean Winchester bears the Mark of Cain and was transformed into a Knight of Hell. I need a way to remove it." Castiel said strongly. " Can't do that. The Mark must exist." Azrael stated. "Why?" Castiel asked harshly and quickly regretted his tone. " Because God commanded it." Azrael said as the fried pickles came. "Thank you." Azrael told the waitress. "Dig in." Azrael said. "God hasn't been seen in ages; surely you can make an exception." Castiel pleaded. "No, as his Second Born I do whatever he commands." Azrael declared. "Second?" Castiel asked confused. "Yes. Michael the first born acts as God's General, I as his Captain, Lucifer his Commander, and the others as Lieutenants of different ranks." Azrael explained. "Now dig in." He ordered his little brother.

* * *

Driving to a case in Georgia, the Winchester siblings were looking over the facts of the case. "Seems like people are being eaten by something with several limbs being left behind at the latest killing." Sam read. "Limbs were actually left?" Liz asked. "Yeah seems like there were people who interrupted the killings." Sam continued reading. "We're going to have to do some good investigating to find out what it is." Liz stated.

Arriving in Rome Georgia, Liz drove to the local sheriff's office. Getting out of the Impala they entered the office and located the sheriff. "Hello, are you Sherriff Hex?" Sam asked. "Yes I am." Hex said. "I'm Agent Rockwell these are my partners Agents Evans and Johansson." Sam said pointing at Adam and Liz. "Yes I heard you were coming to help about the killings." Hex stated. "So what all can you tell us?" Sam asked. "Well this is the third body to turn up. It's also the one with the most parts found. Mostly we just find finger nails and a toe." Hex informed them. "Do you have the locations of all the killings?" Liz asked. "Yes ma'am, this is the address of Rita Long the first victim." Hex said giving her the file. "The second one is Milton Bellows." He said giving the file to Adam. "lastly was Jacob Miller the one who had the most pieces." Hex finished giving Sam the final file. "Thank you. We'll check this out and keep you posted." Sam informed the sheriff.

Going to the first victim they went to a small old house with a lady sitting on the porch. "Hello, are you Ms. Long?" Liz asked. "Yes I am. How can I help you?" She asked. "We're investigating the murder of your daughter. We're with the F.B.I can you tell us anything about her social life?" Liz asked. "She was quite nice and everyone loved her. She worked at the local diner." Ms. Long stated. "Have you seen any suspicious characters lurking around?" Sam asked. "Not really but there is this man who drives around in a cargo van. I've never seen him before and he does repairs on houses and buildings. Gives off a bad vibe." Ms. Long said shivering. "Thank you ma'am you've been a great help. We're sorry for you loss." Adam said.

Leaving they went to the second victim. Knocking on the door they waited for it to open. After a minute an average height curvy woman opened the door. "Are you Mrs. Bellows?" Sam asked. " Not anymore." She said in tears. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Sam said. "It's ok. How can I help you?" Mrs. Bellows asked. "We're the F.B.I and we're investigating your husband's murder." Liz informed her. "Come in. please." She gestured. Leading them to the living room she showed them the couch as where to sit. Going to the kitchen she fixed them all lemonade. "Here you are." Mrs. Bellows said placing the tray on the coffee table. " Thank you." Adam said taking a glass and drinking some of the lemonade. "Wow. This is great." Adam said with wide eyes. "You ok?" Liz whispered to him. "This stuff is sweet as hell. I'm sure Cas and Ren would feel it." Adam whispered back. "Did your husband have any enemies?" Sam asked. " A few but most of them were just competitors. He was an internet critic and had a few rivals. None of them would try and kill him." Mrs. Bellows protested. "You know of a cargo van that's been going around repairing homes?" Adam asked. "Yes there is a man who goes around. He is a bit off. At least to me he is." Mrs. Bellows admitted. "We'll look into him." Liz said taking a drink and getting a jolt from the sweetness. "Is there anything else you can tell us about him?" Sam asked sipping the lemonade as to not get over taken by the sweetness. " Just that he's tall and pretty strong." Mrs. Bellows stated. "We'll do our best to found whoever did this ma'am." Adam said as they all got up. "Thank you. If there's anything I can do just call." She replied. Leaving they went to the final victim.

* * *

At the Pappas Burgers, Azrael and Castiel were eating the delicious burgers. "This is the best burger I've ever had." Castiel expressed. "I know. They're delicious. So I have to ask how did Michael end up in the Cage with Lucifer?" Azrael asked. "He was pulled in by Lucifer's vessel, Sam Winchester while Michael was possessing Sam's younger brother Adam Milligan. The fight was about to happen when Sam took control and opened the portal to the Cage with the Horsemen Rings and jumped in pulling Michael inside when he tried to stop him." Castiel explained slightly confused. "I see." Azrael said taking another bite of his burger. "Shouldn't you know all of this?" Castiel asked. "Nope, I turned off The Host Line so I don't know anything that's been going on. Last time I checked in was 200 A.D. I've been on the other side of the cosmos just gazing at God's creations." Azrael explained. "I see well you've missed a lot. The angels fell due to Metatron's spell." Castiel informed him. "That I can tell by the residual effects and pulse I felt when it happened. I figured a couple of the Archangels were around so I didn't come back. When you used my Scythe I sensed something was wrong and came to find Gabriel and Raphael dead, Metatron in the Dungeon, Oriel m.i.a, and Michael and Lucifer in the Cage." Azrael sighed. "Yes it's been rather eventful. I even went power hungry once and killed thousands of angels. In doing so I accidently released The Leviathan." Castiel told his brother. "Oh god not those things; I locked them up for a reason." Azrael huffed. "You did?" Castiel asked. "Yeah, God ordered me to and it was one of the last times I picked up my Scythe." Azrael told Castiel. "Interesting." Castiel said taking a bite of his burger.

* * *

Leaving the final victims home the siblings went to their motel to look over the evidence they found. "Ok so the door was broken through by sheer force so we're definitely dealing with monsters. Most likely an echidna." Sam stated. "Been a while since I hunted one of those." Liz chuckled. "We sure one would be this aggressive. From what I read they are violent but this is a bit much." Adam pointed out. "You could be on to something." Liz stated. "Ok we're going to have to find this repair man." Sam declared. "I'll go look for him. You guys can see if you can find any echidnas." Liz said getting her red leather jacket and leaving.

Going to a shop, Liz looked around to see if she could find any information on who the man was. "Can I help you?" An middle aged man asked from behind a counter. "Yes I'm looking for a repair man, drives a cargo van tall guy." Liz replied. "Oh you mean Elvin. He's not in today. Hangs out at Luke's Tavern if you really want him." The man said. "Thanks. Going to Luke's Tavern, Liz saw who she believed to be Elvin. He was off in the corner and gave off a chilling vibe. He had black hair and beady eyes, and was wearing a forest green shirt with blue jeans. Going to a couple tables away from him, Liz ordered a drink and kept an eye on him. For several minutes he just sat to himself and watched the people around the tavern. After a while he started eyeing a round curvy blonde haired woman. Elvin began to lick his lips and sigh with satisfaction. Seeing this Liz got up and went outside to make sure he would take longer to notice he was being followed.

Five minutes later the woman walked out of the tavern followed by Elvin. Watching him closely Liz saw him get into his van across the street and follow the woman as she walked along the sidewalk. Putting some distance between her and the van she continued to follow him till the woman walked into a small house and he parked on the side of the road. Hiding behind a truck, Liz waited to see if he would make a move. As she watched him get out of the truck, something hit Liz on the back of the head, knocking her out.

* * *

At the motel Sam and Adam were searching for any new reports that mentioned missing people or people eaten by animals. "Seems like there were several people either eaten by mysterious animals or have gone missing in the last three years. All have been ruled as animal attacks or people who've just run away given their history. Probably why it didn't hit hunter's radar since it was explained logically. About two years ago it became more frequent and they start putting up fences and hiring people to watch out for animals." Sam stated. "Echidnas do eat people, but typically only go for the torso." Adam said. "Ok but what eats everything. I mean each monster has a particular taste. The only thing I know that eats everything is…. Oh no." Sam said getting his phone to call Liz.

* * *

Waking up in a vast dark room, Liz looked around and saw the round blonde woman in the corner chained to the wall. "What happened?" Liz asked seeing a chain around her ankle. "They kidnapped us. We're in some abandoned building. I'm Emma" The blonde woman said. The sound of a door opening caught their attention and they looked and saw Elvin glaring at them. Behind him was a shorter creepy looking woman with hair so black it looked wet. "Looks like we have a hunter." The woman said. "What are you going to do to us?" Emma asked. "Eat you my dear." The creepy woman said walking over to her and stroking her belly. Looking to her right, Liz saw a pipe and threw it at the woman's head striking her hard. "Ugh!" She yelped. Turning she looked at Liz and opened her mouth and roared. Her jaw opened wide revealing her large teeth and tongue and revealed that she was a Leviathan. "Oh shit." Liz sighed. "Calm down Ali." Elvin said.

* * *

Leaving the restaurant Azrael and Castiel went walking down the sidewalk. "So will you return to Heaven and take control?" Castiel asked. "Not a chance. I'm not the leading type. I'm sure whoever is in charge is doing fine." Azrael replied. "Gadreel is doing a good job." Castiel informed Azrael. "Wait what?" Azrael asked shocked. "Gadreel is in charge and he's redeemed himself. Don't worry I check in every now and then and make sure things are being run just." Castiel said. "For your sake I hope so." Azrael declared coldly. "So why did you leave?" Castiel asked. "I wanted to venture out and see the cosmos. It was quite the adventure. Honestly I didn't want to deal with the others. They always fought and argued. Gabriel always pulling pranks, Raphael with the stick up his ass, Metatron being a cry baby, and Oriel always wanted to experiment with things. She wanted to make hybrid beings and whatnot. And don't get me started on Michael and Lucifer." Azrael huffed.

* * *

Pinging her phone, Sam and Adam found where Liz was and made a b line to her in the Impala. Soaring through the streets they made it to the building and got out to rescue their sister. Inside the house Ali was holding Liz by the throat in the air. She smells similar to Sam and Dean Winchester." Ali stated. "They're my brothers." Liz said. "Well when we're done eating you we'll kill them." Elvin smiled. "Well you can't kill Dean, he's the King of Hell now." Liz snickered. "You mean like Crowley?" Ali asked. "Nope worse. He was turned into a Knight of Hell by the Mark of Cain. According to Dean when he met Cain, one of you guys were following him and Crowley and when it burst into Cain's house, he dropped that Levi like it was nothing with a simple smite." Liz laughed. Hearing this made the two Leviathans slightly afraid. "Well we'll make sure to have plenty of anti-demon sigils around here when we get Sam." Elvin said. Hearing a noise upstairs, Ali put Liz down. "Go see what that was. I'm calling back up just in case." Ali said following behind him. "Shit. This isn't good." Liz muttered. "What the hell were they?" Emma asked. "They're Leviathans. Remember that guy Dick Roman, he was one of them and their leader." Liz explained. "Oh my god will someone please help." Emma started crying.

Upstirs Sam and Adam crept around in search of Liz. Coming from behind them, Elvin through Sam across the room. Turning around Adam went to decapitate him only to be stopped by Ali and punched in the face. Dragging the boys downstairs they threw them in the room with Liz and Emma. At that moment a knock came from the door. "That's probably Quinn and Parker. I'll go get them." Elvin said leaving. Opening the door he invited his brother and sister into the home. "We have a great meal downstairs." Elvin said. "Delicious." Quinn giggled. "How many?" Parker asked harshly. " Four one for each of us. Plus three of them are Winchesters, but Dean is not with them. Apparently he's the new King of Hell." Elvin informed them.

Going down the stairs, the Leviathan prepared for their grand meal. "Any last words?" Ali asked. "Yeah we'll make your deaths quick." Sam smiled. "You actually think you're going to get out of here? Wow you really are crazy." Parker said with a strong laugh. "Yep." Adam snickered. "What about you sweetie any last words?" Quinn asked looking at Emma. "Please don't eat me." She said with tears in her eyes. "What about you?" Elvin asked Liz. "Sure. Our Father which art in Heaven, I pray to thee Castiel for a little assistance." She replied with a smile. "Like hell he's coming in time." Elvin roared as he opened his mouth wide to bite of Liz's head. Suddenly he was thrown back into his fellow Leviathan. " Guess again." Castiel declared. "You think you can take on four of us?" Ali snarled as all four Leviathan prepared to attack him. "No, but he can." Castiel said gesturing behind them. Turning they saw Azrael standing before them. " Been a long time." He said smiling. Suddenly the ground began to quake and the wind started to howl. Thunder and lightning began to roar and dance across the sky. Azrael's eyes were then ablaze in blue flames and the wall behind him showed the shadow of all eight of his large wings. " Have fun in Purgatory." Azrael said as he pointed his index finger and sent out a flash of white light obliterating the Leviathan.

"Everyone good?" Azrael asked. "Um yeah." Sam panted in awe. "Who are you?" Liz asked. "I'm Azrael the Archangel of Death." He replied. "Oh God! We're going to die." Emma wailed. "Calm down I'm not here to collect you or reap you." Azrael assured her as she snapped his fingers and released her and Liz's chains. "I'm sure you can handle the rest of this, Castiel." Azrael said right before he vanished. "Castiel, did he say he was an Archangel?" Adam asked getting up. "Yes, He's Azrael the Archangel of Death and second born." Castiel told them. "Wait so he's older than Lucifer? Great where the hell was he during the Apocalypse? He could've helped." Sam spat. "He said he left because it wasn't his problem." Castiel stated. "Well I'm glad he's back. This could've been messy." Liz sighed. "Can I go home?" Emma asked interrupting. "Yes." Castiel said walking up to her. Placing his fingers on her head he read her mind and teleported her home. Well we should probably finish up with the locals and police and head back home." Sam said as they went up the stairs.

* * *

Stepping into Heaven's Dungeon, Azrael walked down the hall to Metatron's cell. "Hello there brother, it's been a while." Azrael said greeting his little brother. "That it has, I'm surprised you came to see me." Metatron said smiling. "That's only because I didn't want to travel to The Cage." Azrael muttered. " So do the other angels know you're here?" Metatron asked. "Nope, I'm keeping myself hidden. Though they might know I'm back on Earth since I smote a couple of Leviathan. I'm going to and see if I can find Oriel. She's more fit to rule than I. Besides she's a lot nicer." Azrael stated. "Good luck with that." Metatron sighed. "Thanks." Azrael replied before vanishing.

* * *

Entering the Fortress of Letters everyone sat down after a long day. "It's so good to be home again." Sam expressed. "Hey there." Madison said coming into the room. "I just put Catherine to sleep. How was the hunt?" She asked giving Sam a kiss. "It was good. Managed to keep the body count from rising. Turns out we were dealing with Leviathans." Sam told her. "What?! How many?" she asked. "Four." Liz replied. "Damn, how'd you take them out?" Madison asked. "With help from an Archangel." Castiel said sitting down at the main table. "Are they nice?" Madison asked. "Not really, but he seems just." Castiel declared. "Hopefully, I don't want to deal with another Archangel." Liz sighed.


	10. The Arrival

Sitting in Hell, Dean was working on plan to take out a large amount of hunters. His siblings had warned hunters of his ways and they were being more cautious and it proved beneficial for their sake. " Think I've got it. I'm going to have some of our people post up in small towns frequented by hunters and at low end motels. They'll just wait their till something happens and when a hunter comes by. When that happens they strike quickly, quietly, and efficiently. After all slow and steady wins the race." Dean told Jax who was sitting across from him. "Excellent idea Your Majesty." Jax said. "Good, where's the queen?" Dean asked. "She's relaxing in bed." Jax informed him. "Thanks. Carry out the orders and check back with me in a couple of hours." Dean instructed.

Leaving his office, Dean went to his bed room where Norlazet was resting in the chair. Over the last couple of months her belly had grown much larger to the point she only wore vast dresses. She barely fit in her chair and mostly teleported everywhere to get to places on time. "Hey there, how's our little guy doing?" Dean asked rubbing her tummy. "He's quiet for now. I have Reina carrying out my duties for today I'm rather tired." Norlazet sighed. "It's quite alright. You just rest." Dean said kissing her. "I was thinking of going to my penthouse in New York for a while." Norlazet told Dean. "Sure anything you want." Dean said. "Thanks Dear." Norlazet said. After a couple of minutes she was in her Penthouse being pampered by her servants. Waddling to a chair Norlazet sat down to relax her feet. Moving a stool closer, she put up her feet to relax. Placing her hand on her stomach she began to softly rub it. "Can't wait for you to come my sweet. I can barely fit through the door." She chuckled.

* * *

Finishing a case in New Britain, Connecticut Sam, Adam, and Liz were on their way home and thought of making a short vacation somewhere. "We should stop in New York." Liz said. "What for?" Sam asked. "To relax a little. We need a break after that. I mean a case involving dragons, wraiths, psychics, and vampires is just a bitch." Liz sighed. "Ok you have a point." Sam said. "Great. You're in for a real surprise." Liz said giggling. After a while they entered New York City and went to a nice diner. Sitting inside were Madison and Catherine. Catherine had grown to the size of a 4 year old due to her werewolf genes kicking in. "Maddie? What are you two doing here?" Sam asked. "Liz told us to come a day ago because you were all taking a mini vacation." Madison replied. "So this is the surprise?" Sam asked Liz. "Yep, think that you guys deserve a great time together." Liz said with a smile. "While you guys are having fun Liz and I are seeing the city." Adam said. " You guys don't want to hang with us?" Sam asked. "Yeah but you need sometime alone for once." Adam replied. "Thanks." Sam said.

* * *

Going to the zoo, Sam, Madison, and Catherine had quite the adventure looking at all the animals. Catherine was in awe of the lions and wanted Sam to take her closer to them. "Can't go that close Cat." Sam laughed. After a while they went to see the dolphins, and Catherine was mesmerized by them. "Think she's found her favorite animal." Madison said with a joyful smile.

On the subway Liz and Adam were traveling towards the Empire State Building. "So when's the last time you've been to New York?" Adam asked. "Honestly a good decade. Barely go to big cities with cases as monsters typically stick to the small towns." Liz answered. " I see. I've never been. It was on my to do list before I died. The first time that is." Adam chuckled. "Well you're seeing it now with your awesome big sister." Liz laughed. "Older." Adam corrected her. "You guys keep pulling that height joke I'm going to hurt y'all one of these days." Liz declared.

* * *

Later that night in her penthouse, Norlazet was enjoying a quiet evening watching soap operas. "Why can't Tammy be with Brad, it's so unfair." She cried out loud. While she got up to get a drink a sharp pain went across her belly. She then felt something go down her legs. "Ugh!" Sending out a large yell, Norlazet caused thunder and lightning to move quickly. Sensing something was amiss Dean went to Norlazet. Appearing in the room he saw her leaning against the wall. "What's wrong?" He asked. "My water broke!" Norlazet screamed. "Shit." Dean spoke in a hoarse tone.

* * *

Relaxing in their hotel , Sam noticed the weather's sudden change. "What the hell is going on?" Sam wondered. Hearing a knock on the door Sam went to it and saw Adam and Liz standing in the hall. "Hey you see the weather?" Liz asked. "How can I not." Sam retorted. "Seems like it's circling that penthouse over there." Adam said looking out the window. "Alright you two stay here and lock the doors." Sam ordered Madison. "Will do." Madison said kissing him. "Be careful." She called out. "We will. I put a Devil's Trap under the door mat so keep it in place." Sam told her.

* * *

Driving down the street they took the elevator up to the penthouse and prepared for the worse. "What do you think is in there?" Sam asked. "Something powerful." Liz said with the Hellsing Dagger in her hand. Kicking the door in they rushed in to see Norlazet on the bed in labor. "Holy fuck you're huge!" Adam yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked closing the door and appearing behind them. "Oh shit." Adam muttered. "I don't have time for you guys. I'm about to become a father." Dean said rushing to Norlazet. "Well, good luck with that." Adam said turning heal and walking out the door. "Get back here." Liz commanded grabbing his collar. "We're helping." Liz ordered. "Do what now?" Sam asked. "We may not like her but her child is our niece or nephew." Liz protested. "UUUGGGHHH!" Norlazet hollered causing the ground to shake and windows to smash. "It's coming!" She screamed. "Augh shit!" Liz muttered rushing to her. "Dean get warm towels. You two stand guard and stay out of the way." Liz ordered. Getting into position Liz prepared to help deliver the baby.

"OK looks like you're fully dilated." Liz said. "No shit!" Norlazet screamed. "Ok it's time to push." Liz told Norlazet. "PUSH!" Liz instructed. "Ugh! Damn!" Norlazet yelled as she pushed. The storm outside grew stronger and stronger. "Harder!" Liz ordered. "I am!" Norlazet snarled. "You're doing great Sweetie." Dean said. "Shut the hell up! You did this to me you're bastard!" Norlazet roared. "I'm drinking all of the alcohol tonight." Adam sighed. "Not if I do it first." Sam muttered. Soon after, she pushed hard enough and a big baby boy with purple eyes. "It's a boy." Liz said cutting the umbilical cord and handing the baby to Norlazet. "He's so beautiful." Norlazet said with tears in her eyes. "He is." Dean said taking him and putting him on a scale he brought. "14lbs 5oz" He said proudly. Suddenly Norlazet was in pain again. "Something's wrong." She said. "Ugh!" Norlazet screamed. Taking the baby, Dean wrapped him a towel and placed him on the second bed. "Adam watch him." Dean ordered. Heeding his orders, Adam went to the baby and made sure he was ok. "What's happening?" Dean asked. " Did you do something!" Norlazet hissed. "No I didn't. I actually thought you were so huge because you eat like a glutton and got pregnant." Liz stated. "One more fat joke and I'm eating you." Norlazet threatened. "Now I think it's because you're not done." Liz chuckled nervously. "She's having twins?!" Dean yelped. "Bloody hell." Sam huffed. "Damnit!" Norlazet yelled as the contractions started again.

"You know the drill. Push!" Liz commanded. "I hate you! I hate you so much!" Norlazet screamed at Dean. "I know. I know." Dean said massaging her shoulders and rubbing her back. Thirty minutes went by and Norlazet gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with full white eyes. "She has your eyes." Dean said kissing Norlazet on the forehead. Cutting the umbilical cord, Liz handed the baby to Norlazet and went to wash her hands. "Let's see about you little girl." Dean said taking her and placing her on the scale. "12lbs 8oz." He said proudly giving her back to Norlazet. Grabbing the baby boy Adam gave him to Dean. "We'll leave you guys to it then." Sam said. "This truce is only temporary." Dean said. "Understood." Liz said. "What are their names?" Sam asked. " Joziel and Jamiel. "Dean said. "Nice names." Adam said as they left.

* * *

Returning to the hotel they found Castiel sitting in the chair waiting for them. "Cas, what are you doing here?" Sam asked. "Um two cambions were just born" He said bluntly. " All of Heaven is on high alert." He finished. "Great. Just great. But are they really cambions?" Sam asked. "Well I did talk to Metatron and he said Cain was more of a Dark Angel. So I guess you can call them Camphilims." Castiel huffed. "You know what, it's late can we do this in the morning?" Liz asked. "Yes. I'll meet you all back at the Fortress." Castiel said kissing Liz before he vanished. "What happened?" Madison asked coming out of the bedroom. "Dean's the father of twins." Adam said. "I see. Well I'm going to bed and hopefully wake up from this odd dream." Madison said with a smile. "Can't blame her. Even for our lives this is hella weird." Liz said as she and Adam left.

* * *

Going to a diner, Castiel attempted to contact Azrael. After a couple of minutes he gave up and ordered eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Several minutes later, Azrael appeared across from Castiel. "You gave up pretty easily." He said. "I've been calling you for half an hour. What were you doing?" Castiel asked. "First of all I don't answer to you. Second, my own damn business, and third why the hell didn't you tell me abominations were being born?" Azrael asked. "I only knew of one. Didn't think she'd have twins." Castiel admitted. "Well they will grow faster than normal since there's a bit of angel juice inside of them. Dark angel juice, but angel juice none the less." Azrael sighed. "What do we do?" Castiel asked. "We? There's no we. You're on your own. I'm busy with other things. I say try to convince your friend to turn over a new leaf. If those kids are raised evil then I'll have no choice but to come back. I really don't want to come back." Azrael said vanishing. "Just great." Castiel sighed. A short while after he received his order and started to eat.

* * *

Arriving in Hell, Dean and Norlazet announced the new Prince and Princess of Hell. Going to their room they found two cribs against the wall. "Wow, what a pleasant surprise." Norlazet said. "Yes it is." Dean said placing Joziel in a crib while Norlazet put Jamiel in the neighboring one. "How do you feel?" Dean asked. "More like my old self. Less emotion but still more than I've ever had, my love for them is strong. I'm also glad I can walk again. Hated waddling everywhere." She giggled. "Good once you're at full strength we'll start executing our plan." Dean said kissing her passionately. "Wow." Said a voice from behind them. Turning around Dean saw Tessa standing in his bedroom. "Who the hell are you?" Norlazet hissed. "I'm his girlfriend." Tessa snapped. "Ex-girlfriend." Dean corrected. "So you broke up with me without so much as a note. I had to find out through the grapevine that you were the King of Hell and with this cow." Tessa said gesturing at Norlazet. "I'll show you a cow." Norlazet said flashing her eyes and grabbing Tessa. Suddenly Norlazet started to feel weak and her skin started to sink in. "Enough Tessa." Dean growled. Backing off Tessa restored the life in Norlazet. "You're a damn reaper." Norlazet spat. "Yes I am. So were you ever going to tell me?" Tessa asked Dean. "You're not that important." Dean replied coldly. "Fine. Have a good day Your Majesty. Congrats on your new life." Tessa said teleporting away with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Going to the Fortress of Letters, Tessa walked in on Sam, Liz, and Adam discussing Dean. "Guess I'm not friends with you guys." She huffed. "Um hi Tessa." Sam said confused. "Don't hi Tessa me. Why the hell didn't you guys tell me Dean was the King of Hell and with another demon and had kids?!" Tessa hissed with her reaper face slipping out. "We didn't know how the break it to you. Plus we figured by now we'd have a cure." Liz admitted. " I should have been told." Tessa said crying. "Did we make Death's daughter cry?" Adam whispered to Sam. "Yep." Sam whispered back to him. "I see." Adam said leaving the Fortress. "The hell is he going?" Liz asked Sam. "Probably for a last drink on Earth. We did make Death's daughter cry." Sam pointed out. Sitting down Tessa grabbed a tissue and began to wipe away her tears. "So is he the reason people have been dying all over the place?" Tessa asked. "Yeah he's ruthless and not at all like the Dean we knew." Liz stated. "Don't worry. We'll get him back." Sam assured.

* * *

At a bar in the neighboring city, Adam was having what he believed to be his last drink in life. "Hey got your text." Ren said walking up behind him. She was wearing jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt. "Hey babe." Adam said as she sat down across from him. "Yep. Just wanted to see you one last time." Adam said. "What? Wait are you breaking up with me?" Ren asked. "God no, I'm not stupid. Though I am partially responsible for making Death's daughter cry, so I'm pretty sure I'm going to die soon." Adam said with a smile. "You're being over dramatic." Ren sighed. "God I hope so." Adam said with a slur. "Ok I'm taking you home." Ren said.

Taking Adam back to the Fortress of Letters, Ren helps him up the stairs and to the main table where everyone was sitting. "Look who's back." Liz snorted. " Yeah he thinks he's gonna die because he made Death's daughter cry." Ren said putting Adam in a chair. "They did." Tessa said. "I'm going to take it that you're the one they made cry. Sorry for whatever they did." Ren voiced. "Thanks. You're a zombie…but not a normal one." Tessa said examining her. "Yeah I'm one of a kind." Ren replied sitting down. "So what's been going on?" Ren asked. "Just trying to figure out the Dean problem. He's the father of twins now." Sam informed Ren. "Oh….well…damn. I've missed a lot. I wish you guys the best of luck." Ren told them. " Thanks." Adam hiccupped. "Ok I'm taking you to bed." Ren said picking Adam up.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Dean executed his plan with great precision. Hunters were falling like dominoes, and monsters were keeping to the shadows where he wanted them. A few demons were against him as they still saw him as nothing more than a Winchester. Those that were against him were hunted down by Dean personally and slaughtered by the First Blade. A couple of demons went into hiding and were seeking out someone to dethrone Dean and Norlazet. During this time the twins went from infancy to preschool age. Their powers were manifesting quite well. Jamiel was moving objects around effortlessly. Her strength was incredible and should would go and test it against powerful monsters, killing them with ease. Joziel's power was extremely vast. He had a pair of large bat like wings and would teleport all over. He had the ability to blast a crimson light and kill whoever he aimed it at. Norlazet did her best to mold them into strong warriors. "How was your day? Norlazet asked her children. "Great Mother. I got to play with some hunters. They didn't last as long as I thought they would." Jamiel said in a sinister tone. "Excellent. What about you my son?" Norlazet asked. "I tortured a couple of vampires and shapeshifters. They were making a ruckus and it was annoying. After which I fought a dragon. Loud doesn't begin to describe them." Joziel said. "I see, have you found any hunters to play with?" Norlazet asked. "Not yet." Joziel replied. "Sounds like y'all been having quite the time." Dean said appearing in the room. "Yes we have Father." Joziel and Jamiel said giving him a hug. "Great. I love to hear of your accomplishments." Dean smiled. "You two go and play while I talk to your father." Norlazet told them.

"Something on your mind?" Dean asked. "Yes. I've noticed that Joziel has yet to kill a human. He mostly kills monsters and demons that oppose us." Norlazet informed Dean. "He'll come around don't worry." Dean assured her. "I hope you're right." Norlazet groaned. "I'll spend some time with him and see how's he's doing." Dean said leaving. "Hey Joziel, come with me. Your old man is going to show you how to hunt." Dean said. "Yes Father." Joziel said as they both vanished. "How come he has wings and I don't?" Jamiel asked her mother who just walked into the room. "Well you both come from really powerful parents. I don't have wings so it's only natural that only one of you would inherit your father's wings. Besides you're capable of teleporting without them." Norlazet pointed out. "I know. It would just be nice to have a pair." Jamiel said leaning against her mother.

* * *

On Earth, Dean and Joziel were waiting outside a nest of vampires. "Ok the key to vampires is to always be downwind. They have incredible noses and great hearing." Dean told him. Handing his son a small saber he motioned him to follow close behind. Entering the nest, Dean took the lead and took out several vampires before they knew what happened. Sneaking behind three vampires Joziel decapitated them with incredible speed. One vampire got bold and tried to attack him from behind only for Joziel to slip out of his grip and place his hand on his chest and smite him. Crimson light emitted from the vampire's eyes, mouth and ears and dropped him like a rock. "Nicely done." Dean said proudly.

* * *

Doing research in her room, Liz was seeing articles of mysterious deaths happening across the country. After a while Liz noticed that a lot of people were being beheaded in small towns. Doing further research, she found out that the people were most likely vampires. "What the hell is going on?" She said aloud. Leaving her room she went to the kitchen to find Adam and Ren eating chips and dip and drinking orange soda. "What the hell are you doing?" Liz asked with fire in her eyes. "Chill Sis. We bought these ourselves." Adam chuckled. "You'd better. Have you guys heard anything about monsters being killed?" Liz asked. "Not really but I've noticed a lot of suspicious deaths that seem like monster on monster. Don't know if that counts." Adam said. " It does. I think someone is killing them off and making a point." Liz said sitting down at the table. "Let me guess, we're related to him." Adam scuffed. "Yep, may be Dean's new way of asserting power." Liz said. "Hey guys!" Sam yelled rushing into the kitchen. "We have a case." Vampires in a small town in Hastings, Nebraska. People have been drained of blood and left in alley ways. So far forty people have been found in the last three days." Sam said. "Damn we're late." Liz said getting up. " Need help? That's a lot of bodies." Ren pointed out. "Sure." Sam said.

* * *

Making their way to Hastings, they found the area where one of the bodies were left. "Damn this is brutal. Looks like several vampires fought each other rather than them hunting." Sam said examining the area. "You're right. I think the victim came here on accident and was killed by a vampire for survival." Ren stated smelling the area. "Something strong was here. There was also something here that's familiar." She continued. "Like what?" Adam asked. "Your brother." Ren told them. "Wait Dean's in town? This must be part of his plan assert dominance over everything." Liz spat. "You said something else was here?" Adam asked. "Yeah something strong and strange; not necessarily demon, but something strong." Ren stated. "Oh crap. You don't think it could be one of his kids? I mean they aren't human so they could be aging faster." Sam suggested. "Great he's raising them to be killers." Liz snarled. "Ok we need to get a hotel and do some more research to see if we can find a pattern." Sam said.

Going to the Holiday Inn they checked into two rooms. "You're rooming with Sam." Liz told Adam. "Seriously!" Adam said dryly. "Yes I need you focused." Liz told him. "It's cool." Ren said. "Just so you know I snore." She told Liz. "Really?" Sam asked. "No I'm a zombie. I don't necessarily sleep." Ren giggled. Walking to the rooms they put their things inside and got down researching the town. "I'm ordering Chinese, anybody want any?" Ren asked. Everyone raise thumbs in a united yes. "Awesome." Ren said making the order.

* * *

Later that night they found out that several murders had been happening over the last couple of weeks. The local police had deemed that animal attacks and swept it under the rug. "Seems they were keeping this quiet or Dean was manipulating them. That way hunters wouldn't know about it." Sam roared. "I can't believe him. You'd think he wouldn't care about monsters." Adam said. "I think I have a location that the attacks frequent. An old factory on the outskirts of town." Ren said. "Let's go." Sam said.

* * *

Going to the old factory, they snuck inside to see if they could find any clues. Going down to a lower level they found Dean standing in the midst of slain vampires. "You guys going to come down?" He asked without looking at them. Walking down the stairs they met him and saw the blood on his hands was fresh. "So you just had a party I see." Sam said in a mocking tone. "Yeah we were having fun." He said gesturing behind them. Turning around they saw Joziel standing before them. "Hi." Joziel said politely. "Um who the hell are you?" Adam asked. "I'm your nephew." He replied. "Wow you've grown." Liz said looking at your nephew. "You must be my Aunt Liz. That makes you Uncle Sam, Uncle Adam, and my Aunt Ren." Joziel stated. "Um we're not married so she's not your aunt." Adam corrected him. "I see. You should marry her already. I sense your essence on each other greatly." Joziel said with great bluntness and innocence. "Wow." Ren giggled. " So this is how you spend time with your son? Killing, real classy." Sam huffed. "It's how Dad raised us." Dean shot. "Real classy." Sam snarled. "Why don't we cut to the chase as to why you guys are here." Dean growled "We're here to stop you." Liz said taking out the Hellsing Dagger. "You gonna kill me in front of my son?" Dean asked. "Don't try to weasel out of it." Sam said. "Please don't fight. We're family." Joziel pleaded. "There won't be any fighting. Just a lot of killing." Dean said flashing his eyes.

* * *

Suddenly Sam, Adam, Ren, and Liz vanished and were standing in the Fortress of Letters. "What the hell?" Sam wondered. "Guess again." Castiel said from behind him."Cas? Why did you do that?" Sam asked in fury. "Because he would have killed you, he's not the Dean we knew. I thought you all knew that." Castiel sighed. "Thanks Castiel." Liz said "You're welcome. See that's how you show gratitude." Castiel snipped at Sam. "Blow me Cas!" Sam yelled.

"Why did you plead for their lives?" Dean asked. "Because they're family, shouldn't we be united?" Joziel asked. "No, they are weak and sad. We are strong and glorious and must stand high if we are to conquer this world." Dean told his son strongly. "Yes Father." Joziel said hugging his leg. Returning to Hell, Dean and Joziel went to have dinner with Norlazet and Jamiel. "How did the hunt go?" Norlazet asked. "It was great Mother." Joziel replied. "We had fun too. I got to peel the flesh off several hunters. " Jamiel grinned with great sadism. "Can we play after when done eating?" Joziel asked. "Sure." Dean replied.

* * *

In the training room Ren and Liz were having a sparring match. Liz was displaying fast punches and kicks all of which Ren was blocking. After a while, Ren threw a short jab and sent Liz flying into the ground. "Damn you're strong." Liz huffed. "Thanks I try." Ren snickered. "What's going on here?" Adam asked entering the room. "Just sparring." Liz gasped. "She's not beating on you is she?" Adam asked Ren. "Really? You're more worried about your zombie girlfriend than your own sister?" Liz snipped. "Yeah you're a badass. I don't want you hurting her." Adam said grabbing Liz and running his knuckles through her air. "Ugh I hate when you do that." Liz said pulling herself away from him. "I know." Adam laughed. "Stop annoying her." Ren ordered. "It's my job as her little brother to do that." Adam pointed out. "Tis true." Ren agreed as she kissed him. "Eww. Get a room." Liz said leaving.

Going up stairs, Liz walked into the main corridor to find Joziel standing there. "So this is your house? It's pretty nice." He said. "How did you get in here?" Liz asked. "I have my ways. I managed to bypass your warding. It was extremely difficult I must admit." He said with a smile walking towards his aunt. "I'm sorry Father was being mean." Joziel said hugging his aunt's leg. "Does he know you're here?" Liz asked. "No I'm playing hide and seek with my sister and thought I'd come here." Joziel replied. Hearing footsteps he turned and saw Madison and Catherine walking into the room. "Hi there." Joziel said waving. "Hello." Catherine responded in kind. "Hi, um who are you?" Madison asked. "I'm Joziel Aunt Madison." He replied. "Oh." Madison said giving Liz a startled look. "It's ok. My father doesn't know I'm here." Joziel said teleporting near his cousin. "You're shorter than I thought you'd be." He said smiling as he hugged her. "Well I think I should go. My sister might be getting bored." Joziel said as he vanished.

"What the hell just happened?" Madison asked. "Dean's son just teleported past the warding is what happened." Liz shot. "How?" Madison asked. "Well it stops evil so maybe he's not evil. He does seem kinda nice." Liz pointed out. "Hopefully." Madison said. "He was cool." Catherine said giggling.

* * *

Going to a beach in Miami, Joziel waited there for his sister to find him. After a while Jamiel appeared and was quite cross. "Took you long enough." Joziel laughed. "You kept moving and I lost you for a while." Jamiel said annoyed. "You're just sad you couldn't catch your big brother." Joziel teased. "Fine. New game. Let's see who can kill the most." Jamiel said licking her lips. With incredible speed Jamiel started slaughtering people with her bare hands. She then turned and raised her hand and shot a blast of white light and took out 100 people in a flash. "Guess I win." Jamiel snickered. "You didn't have to do that." Joziel replied. "Yes I did. The Earth needs to know of our arrival." Jamiel said. "The Prince and Princess of Hell are here to lay conquest." Jamiel declared proudly.


	11. Slaughter in Los Angeles

Seven months after Jamiel laid waste to a beach the twins had grown to the age of seventeen. Joziel reach the height of 6ft and had broad shoulders like his father. His hair was black and slicked back and he wore jeans and plaid shirts and had a muscular build. Jamiel had grown to 5'11 ½ and had an athletic, thick figure and fair skin. Her attire consisted of jet black pants, white long sleeved button down shirt, and a brown leather jacket that stopped an in below her knees. Catherine had also grown to the age of fourteen years old. She was home schooled by her mother and sometimes her father. Catherine would also beg Sam to take on a hunt to which he would always decline.

* * *

On a case in San Antonio, Sam, Adam, and Liz were tracking down a shapeshifter. "Ok so this shifter is basically framing people for robberies, but why? I mean what's in it for the shifter?" Liz wondered. "Maybe it's for the thrill. Some monsters just want to spread chaos. Guess that's why Purgatory is a place of chaos." Sam said. " Can we please get some food first before we do more research?" Adam asked. "Sure kiddo." Liz said with a smile.

Going to The Cove they sat at a booth and ordered burgers with Sam on one side and Liz and Adam on the other. " These are pretty good." Adam said satisfied. "It's one of my favorite places to eat." Joziel said appearing next to Sam on his side of the booth. "Who the hell are you?" Sam asked going for his gun. "Easy Uncle Sam." Joziel said with a smile. "Joziel? What…how? You?" Sam asked. "I'm not human remember. I've aged quite a bit. I'm a giant now. Well semi giant compared you." Joziel said smiling at Dean. "Wow. So you have Dean's sense of humor." Adam said dryly. "What are you doing here?" Liz asked glaring at him. "Don't worry. I'm not here to fight. Just visit. It's been a while." Joziel said. "Why should we believe you?" Sam asked harshly. "Because, if I wanted you all dead, you'd all be blood splatter on the walls and floors." Joziel said coldly. "Fair enough." Liz huffed. "Good." Joziel said taking one of Liz's fries. "Did you seriously just do that?" Liz asked with fire in her eyes. "You seemed like you'd be the best person to do that to out of the three of you." Joziel replied honestly. "She's the mean one." Adam told him. "Really? I figured that was you, Uncle Sam." Joziel smiled. "Really? Wow. First time I've ever been called the mean one." Sam chuckled. "First time for everything, well I should be going. If you all see my sister, run, she's not as nice as I am." Joziel said right before vanishing.

"Well that wasn't scary at all." Sam said taking a large gulp of his beer. "How bad do you think Jamiel is?" Liz asked. "Well I've been tracking their supposed movements for a while. There've been demonic activity over the last couple months that have most likely been them. There was a slaughter in Miami and one in Houston. No doubt Jamiel is the one behind those. Joziel seems more into killing monsters." Sam explained. "Probably why hunts have been so few lately. " Liz pointed out. Leaving the restaurant they went out to the Impala and saw a note. *Don't worry about the shifter. I took care of it. Signed Joziel* "You know maybe we can turn him to our side." Sam said. "Sam, just don't." Liz said.

* * *

In Los Angeles, Norlazet was setting up a nice mansion for her and Dean to reside in when they were visiting Earth. The house was grand in size and had many demons keeping guard. Norlazet had plans to take out the few hunters who were hiding out in the big city. Inside her new office, Norlazet was sitting in her chair in a white business suit. "Reina where's the princess?" Norlazet asked. "She's off slaying hunters Your Majesty." Reina replied. "Good. And the prince?" She asked. "He's making taking care of shapeshifters, wraiths, rouge demons, and ghouls." Reina said with a hint of annoyance. "Is there a problem?" Norlazet asked. " Just that prince seems to never actually kill humans." Reina replied. "Someone has to keep the monsters in their places and take out the demons that oppress our rule and Joziel is quite good at it." Norlazet said. "Yes my Queen." Reina said. "Hello Mother." Jamiel said appearing behind Reina and startling her. "Your Highness." Reina said bowing. "Leave us." Jamiel commanded. "Yes Ma'am." Reina obeyed as she vanished with great haste.

Going to her mother Jamiel gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?" Jamiel asked. 'Quite well, I'm setting this place up as a home away from home." Norlazet replied. "Excellent. This mansion will do quite nicely. In the back we can have the hunters fight each other for entertainment. Maybe let a monster in every now and then to shake things up." Jamiel said. "Sounds glorious." Norlazet cheered. "I'm glad you agree." Jamiel said with a wicked smile. "Tonight will be the grand opening. It will be a bloody good one." Norlazet said with a hearty laugh.

* * *

Driving into the Fortress of Letters garage, Sam parked the Impala and everyone got out and went upstairs. As they went through the doorway they found Crowley siting at the table. "Hello all." Crowley said with a smile. "Oh joy. Crowley whatever do you want on this pleasant day?" Liz said with strong and heavy sarcasm. "I've come with information. Dean is buying a house in Los Angeles and planning a party. Knowing how the Mark makes him bloodthirsty and Norlazet is lucky she was turned into a demon because if she was a vampire she'd be blood drunk all the time, bottom line the party is going to have a lot of bodies piling up. I wouldn't be surprised if Death himself goes there reap the fatalities." Crowley expressed "We have to crash that party." Sam said sternly. "Dibs on the Colt." Adam said. "You always get the Colt." Sam argued. "Yeah because I call dibs." Adam smirked. "I'm glad you guys can't call dibs on my dagger." Liz giggled. "Fine guess I'll use an angel blade." Sam sighed.

"We're going to need a plan. I say we case the place out and then slowly take out the guards." Liz suggested. "That could work. We can also make a demon bomb." Sam added. "Excellent. With that we can blast our way through." Adam said. "Good, I'll be doing some recon." Crowley said teleporting away.

* * *

In Hell, Dean was ordering his soldiers to hunt down the rebellious demons and keep them at bay while they have the party so there would be no interruptions. He ordered another group of soldiers to gather some hunters for the big game. "I want the strongest ones you can find. Make sure they are skilled and have some fight in them." Dean snickered. " Will do sir." A demon soldier said. "Great." Dean said leaving the room. Walking down the halls of Hell, Dean made way to his office to get a couple of things for the Los Angeles mansion.

Later that night Dean threw his grand party and had many of his followers attend. Over 500 demons were inside the mansion. The guards had angel warding surround the building to keep out the forces of Heaven. The mansion had musicians, catering, card games, and movies playing all around. Parking the Impala a mile down the road, the trio of siblings made their way to the mansion. Seeing the heavy security, they made the decision to stay together and take out one side of the demons. Entering on the east side of the building they slowly made their way in and infiltrated the mansion. Walking around for several minutes they made their way to the main hall were they witnessed the horror that was Jamiel. She made a play pen that contained several hunters her father's army captured. They were all told to fight to the death or have everyone they loved ones destroyed. Those who didn't want to comply; Jamiel skinned them alive on the spot and set them ablaze. "She's a fricking monster." Liz whispered. Going further down they managed to kill six demons quietly and efficiently. As they reached the level of the main hall they made a pass through a narrow corridor in which they were spot. "Looks like we have some visitors." Jax said flashing his eyes.

Dragging them into the main hall the demons threw them into the play pen and took their weapons except for the Hellsing Dagger which they could touch. " I'm not surprised. Actually think you guys are kind of late." Dean said receiving the Colt. "Sorry to disappoint." Sam snipped. "Don't be snarky little brother." Dean said coldly handing the Colt to Norlazet. "Such a beautiful gun." She said admiring it. " It's good to finally meet you all. Sadly it's time to say goodbye." Jamiel said evilly. "We found another spy." Reina called out dragging in Crowley and throwing him in the pen. "Sorry." Crowley coughed. Seeing him they saw that he was badly beaten. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to unleash 300 of my soldiers and we're going to see how long you last. And this time there's no Cas to come to your rescue. Whole place is angel proof. Hell an angel can't even get within five miles of this place." Dean told them. "It was nice knowing you guys." He added. "Once you're all dead the world will be for the picking. Then I'll take over Heaven." Dean finished. " Shouldn't we not spare them Father? They are family after all." Joziel stated. "No!" Dean roared. "My apologies." Joziel replied.

"You don't want to kill us yourself?" Liz asked. "Whoever last the longest I will kill. The First Blade is itching for a slaughter." Dean chuckled. Hearing this Crowley began to laugh. "What's funny you fool?" Jamiel asked. "First show respect to your elders." Crowley snarled. Raising her hand, Jamiel crushed Crowley's stomach and lungs. Coughing up blood, Crowley fell to the ground. "That's enough sister. Let him speak." Joziel ordered. "Watch your tone brother. You may be older than me, but I'm far stronger." Jamiel threated. "Oh really?" Joziel asked. With incredible speed Jamiel had Joziel by the throat and against the wall. "Yeah really." Jamiel said as Joziel choked. Flashing his eyes, Joziel started to glow and the room started to darken. His wings spread out wide and he blasted his sister to the floor. "Don't take me for a simpleton!" Joziel roared causing the wind to howl. "Enough." Dean ordered. "As you wish Father." Joziel said calming down while still looking at the rage in his sister's eyes.

"Why were you laughing?" Norlazet asked Crowley. "Honestly because you all were hunting demons that weren't on your side. In doing so you pissed one off." Crowley said. "Who you?" Jamiel scoffed as she got up. "Oh no. Someone more powerful and bloodthirsty than I" Crowley said. Suddenly the ground began to quake and the lights flickered. The west wall was blown in and a crimson light shown through and a body fell into the hole. Looking everyone saw someone walk through the hole. "It's been a while Dean." "Cain. Welcome." Dean said to the Father of Murder. He was wearing his long coat from the old west and brown pants. "Oh crap." Sam muttered. " You disturbed my peace, for that I'm going to kill you all." Cain said coldly. "Leave this place!" Norlazet bellowed. "Norlazet, I remember promising you centuries ago if I ever saw you again that I'd kill you." Cain said. Suddenly he was in front of her and had his hand upon her neck. "I always keep my promises." Cain said as he smote her and snapped her neck. Dean went to Norlazet's body and cradled her. "Mother!" Joziel screamed. "Destroy him!" Jamiel ordered.

Instantaneously all of the demons rushed Cain and he jumped into the fray and began smiting and ripping them apart. Mesmerized by his skill the trio and Crowley didn't even move. They watched Cain display phenomenal fighting skills as he quickly lay waste to the entire army. In twenty minutes five hundred demons present were dead. "Guess it's just me and you." Cain said looking at Dean. "You bastard!" Jamiel screamed as she fired a blast of white light. Shrugging it off Cain made a simple gesture and pinned her to the wall. Making a move Joziel tried to punch Cain, but was stopped and kicked through the wall. Roaring, Dean leaped at Cain and the two started fighting.

Their power was so great the ground began to quake under their feet. Cain managed to get in quite a few punches and stun Dean with his great power. Dean tried to find an opening but the Father of Murder was too skilled to leave such a thing. Watching her father, Jamiel was thrilled to see him in action and knew he would avenge her mother. Cain sent out a powerful kick which sent Dean flying back and had his jacket open a bit. At that point he raised his hand and called the First Blade to his aid. "It's been too long." Cain said. The Mark on his arm lit up and Cain's bloodlust exploded. "Protect the King!" Jax ordered the remaining demons. Launching at Cain the twenty demons that were left, quickly fell to the First Blade. Jax and Reina were the only two left. "That was stupid. You should have ran." Cain said with a mad grin. "Shut it!" Dean said shooting him with the Colt. The bullet entered Cain's heart with incredible force and did nothing. "Sorry Dean. I'm one of 5 things that gun can't kill. " Cain grinned.

The two Knights of Hell made a dash for each other again and started a powerful brawl. Dean summoned the angel blade he took from Sam to his hand to clash with the First Blade. The battle went on for a while, before Dean was able to get the First Blade once more. With caution and precision he managed to over best Cain for just a split second and stab him in the heart. "Thank you." Cain said with a smile. He was now free of his curse and good see his beloved Collette once again. A large beam of red light surged through him and expelled from his mouth. The Father of Murder and First Son of Adam and Eve was no more.

"Well guess it's your turn." Dean huffed as he eyed his siblings. Suddenly the ground began to shake and a thunderstorm formed outside. "The hell?" Jamiel wondered. An ear piercing sound emitted from above and the entire angel warding vanished. "We have to leave!" Dean yelled as he and his children vanished. A lightning bolt came from the sky and blew a hole in the roof and hit the ground. In the midst of it was Azrael. "Damn. Sorry I'm late." He sighed. "I had to convince Metatron to lend me a spell that could erase the warding since I don't have that power." He explained. "Better late than never." Sam sighed in relief. " Who did all this?" Azrael asked as he looked around at all the dead demons." Cain." Crowley replied hiding behind Adam. "I see." Azrael said walking towards Cain's body. Placing his hand on him, he teleported him away. "May he rest." Azrael stated. "So why did you come for us? You don't seem like the sentimental type." Liz pointed out. "Castiel begged me. He's making sure Metatron isn't trying anything fishy. Well since my work here is done I bid thee farewell." Azrael said vanishing. Going to where Norlazet's body laid, Adam picked up the Colt before they left.

* * *

In Hell Joziel was saddened by the loss of his mother. Sitting in his room, memories of her flooded his mind and the happy thoughts he had of her. Kicking his door in, Jamiel stormed into his room. "Are you sitting here in tears? It is time to lay waste to those rat bastards! No doubt they planned on Cain coming in and killing our mother! He may have committed the act but they set it up! Now stop your tears!" Jamiel commanded. Standing up Joziel walked towards his sister slowly. "Get out of my room." Joziel said coldly. "Make me." Jamiel goaded. Throwing a punch Joziel attempted to hit his sister in the face, only for her to catch it effortlessly. With great speed she threw him over her shoulder and pinned him to the ground. Pushing her off the two began to fight. Jamiel was on the offensive and slightly toying with Joziel. "You're weak and soft." Jamiel scolded. "I should've been born first as I have far greater potential and power than you." Jamiel said in disgust as she looked at her brother. Charging up his power Joziel unleashed a pulse of energy that sent Jamiel flying. Getting up he raised his hand and started to close his fist. As it grew more closed, Jamiel was in more pain. "Stop mocking me. I have more power than you think little sister." Joziel growled as he let her go. "Tell Father I'm leaving." Joziel said turning away. "You dare to leave?!" Jamiel spat. "Yes." Joziel said vanishing.

Sitting on his throne, Dean was in great despair. Most of his army was gone and his dear Norlazet. Entering the throne room, Jamiel was in a great rage. "Father! Joziel has betrayed us. He's left Hell. I always knew he was weak. Give the order and I will hunt him down and bring you his heart." Jamiel said with great passion. "That's out of the question. He's my son and your brother. He just lost his mother, don't worry he'll come around." Dean said. "No he will not! He's yet to kill a hunter or even human for that matter. All he does is take out demons and monsters, he's not like us." Jamiel spat. "Maybe not, but he's still my son." Dean said. " We still have soldiers here that need us. We will regroup and be stronger than ever. We'll take out all the hunters and then Heaven will be our next target. Of course not without a little binding of an old acquaintance." Dean said "You're dismissed." He growled. In a huff Jamiel left her father's presence. Unknown to them, Joziel was listening to their conversation.

* * *

Returning to the Fortress of Letters Liz, Sam, and Adam sat at the table and relaxed from their day. " How bad do you think it's going to get now?" Adam asked. "It's going to rain blood I bet. Dean's beloved queen was killed. Probably going to go berserk and slaughter a city." Liz pointed out. "It won't come to that." Castiel said appearing in the chair next to her. "Where the hell were you?" Sam asked. "Heaven. Sorry it took so long. Had to make sure Metatron was secure and waited for Azrael to come back." Castiel explained. " So you heard what happened?" Sam asked. "Yes, Cain came to the gathering that Dean was hosting and slaughtered an army of demons and in turn died at Dean's hand." Castiel answered. "Yep, he will soon take over Earth and then he said he will set his sight on Heaven." Sam told him. "Then he will die. Dean is powerful, but not that powerful. If push comes to shove we have two Archangels that will come to Heaven's aid." Castiel said strongly. "My father said he's going to get help from an old acquaintance." Joziel said appearing in their midst. Everyone stood in surprise.

"The Hell are you doing here?" Adam roared standing up and aiming the Colt at him. "Easy. I come in peace. Or have you all forgotten that I'm the only one who didn't want you dead." Joziel pointed out with his hands raised. "What old acquaintance?" Sam asked. "I don't know. My father said something about binding him I believe." Joziel replied. Hearing this Sam and Castiel had a look of fear in their eyes. "Did I say something wrong?" Joziel asked noticing their faces. "He's going to bind Death." Castiel said. "Like hell he is." Liz said. "We cannot let this happen. If he uses Death as a weapon all of Heaven will be destroyed." Castiel expressed. "Is there anyone that can stop him?" Adam asked lowering the Colt. "God is the only one that can. I doubt he'll come back though. After all that's happened, if he wanted to he would have by now." Castiel stated sorrowfully. "We have to stop him before he attacks Heaven." Joziel said breaking his silence. "He wants to end the hunters first and then attack Heaven. If we stop him on Earth first we can avoid dealing with Death." Joziel said. "Are we supposed to trust you?" Liz asked. "I don't expect you to, but we are family." Joziel said. Hearing the door open everyone looked up and saw Madison and Catherine coming down the stairs.

"Hi didn't know we had company." Madison said looking at Joziel and getting his scent. "Joziel." Madison said curiously. "Wow you got big." Catherine said looking at her cousin. "Thank you." Joziel said with a smile. "Aren't I supposed to be older than you?" Catherine asked in confusion. "He's part demon and spent a lot of time in Hell so he aged faster." Castiel explained. "Cool." Catherine smiled. "You've grown as well cousin." Joziel observed "Thanks. We should spar sometimes." Catherine suggested. "Hell no!" Sam roared. "Wow. You and Father must have gotten that "hell no" from Grandpa." Joziel said. "Sure let's go with that." Sam said. "I'm going to go and warn Heaven." Castiel said vanishing.

* * *

Flying up to Heaven, Castiel went to meet with Gadreel. Knocking on the door he waited for a response and opened it. "Hello Gadreel." Castiel said greeting him. "Castiel it's been a while. How've you been?" Gadreel asked. "Well, just working on trying to stop Dean." Castiel replied. "I heard about the slaughter is there other news?" Gadreel asked. "Yes he plans on attacking Heaven with Death as his weapon. We must attack before then." Castiel explained. " Fear not brother. Heaven will reign down wrath upon Hell." Gadreel said proudly.


	12. Madness

All was quiet in the night. Everyone in the Fortress of Letters was sound asleep. Laying in his bed Sam was enjoying his peaceful sleep, when suddenly his phone rang. Grabbing the phone, Sam looked to see who was calling. The phone read Charlie. Hitting the answer button he sought to find out what she could want at the ungodly hour. "Hello." Sam answered groggily. "What?!" Sam said shooting up like a rocket. "We're on our way!" Sam yelped. "What the hell is going on?" Madison asked annoyed that he woke her. "Charlie and Dorothy found the Well of Humanity." Sam said getting dressed.

Leaving his room he went to wake up Liz and Adam. Guys get dressed we got to move!" Sam shouted. Falling out of bed, Liz grabbed the sheets and pulled herself up. "What the hell is he blabbering about?" Liz muttered. Opening his door Adam peered outside. "Sam? Is everything ok?" He asked. "Charlie and Dorothy found the Well of Humanity. We got to go. NOW!' Sam stressed. After a couple of minutes Liz and Adam were dressed and got their gear. Walking down the stairs they met Sam in the garage. "Ok what's going on and why are you in such a rush?" Liz asked. "The Well of Humanity as been found by Charlie and Dorothy damn it! Haven't y'all been listening? We have to move now so we can save Dean!" Sam said. "Damn why didn't you say so earlier? Get in the car!" Liz said. "I..i..whatever." Sam huffed. Starting the Impala, Sam took off like a bat from hell.

* * *

Driving to Wyoming they met Dorothy and Charlie at wooded area outside Laramie. Seeing the Mustang, Sam pulled beside it and parked the Impala. Getting outside they walked to Charlie and Dorothy who were leaning against some trees. "Wow you guys made it in great time." Dorothy said with a smile. "Where's the well?" Sam asked getting to the point. "It's this way." Charlie replied. Following her they were led to an ancient and large well. "So how does it work?" Adam asked. "You go down and search for the humanity of the person you wish to restore it to. It will look like a multitude of ghost." Dorothy explained. "Take this with you." Charlie said handing Liz an urn. "You'll seal the humanity inside and then we work towards restoring it in Dean. Here's the incantation." Dorothy stated. "Alright let's go." Liz said grabbing the rope and climbing down the well.

* * *

As they trekked through the well they saw thousands of spirits walking around aimlessly. Searching through them, Sam saw people that looked broken and lost. Looking at their faces broke his heart and made him want to find Dean all the more. Once he got his humanity he could restore his brother to his former self. "Guys I think I found him." Adam called out. Rushing to where Adam was they saw the humanity of Dean. He was standing and staring off into the distance. "Dean, Dan we're here to take you home." Liz said softly. His humanity just stood there without acknowledging them. "Ignis aer aqua terra. Et oblinito te cum omnibus qui est lucis et pacis." Liz spoke the incantation and sealed Dean's humanity inside the urn. "Alright let's get out of here." Sam said. Going back up they returned to Dorothy and Charlie. "Did it work?" Charlie asked. "Yes, let's get back to the Fortress and work out a plan." Sam said.

* * *

In Hell Dean was preparing an all-out assault to a safe house for hunters in Minnesota. "Jamiel!" Dean roared. Rushing to her father Jamiel stood still in his presence. "Have you heard from your brother?" Dean asked. "No sir I haven't. Though I doubt he'd contact me. We've never really been all that close." Jamiel admitted. "I see. Keep an hear to the ground just in case. I have a small army ready to go. We're hitting a safe house for hunters, would you like to join?" Dean asked. "Yes. I would love to." Jamiel replied. "Great it's going to a bloodbath. Those hunters won't know what hit them." Dean said flashing his eyes and laughing.

* * *

Sitting at the main table, the five hunters tried to come up with a decent plan of capturing Dean. "I've been looking at sites where there have been large demon activity, we can hit one of those places hard and it can draw him out. That's when we trap him and force his humanity back into him." Liz said. "What about the whole dark angel/ demon thing?" Adam asked. "Well I've looked into dark angel lore and basically they are demons with mild angel powers and characteristics. So essentially they really are demons just with more juice and the restoration of his humanity which is basically his human essence it should reverse the entire process similar to the cure." Sam said. "Alright then, get ready to attack." Liz declared.

* * *

Going to small town in Missouri they searched around and eventually found a place that was a hold up for demons. "Alright then, time to take them out." Adam said. Sneaking around they began picking the demons off one by one Suddenly they were found out and had a great battle on their hands. Sam was wielding an angel bade and began taking demons out left and right. Adam was dual wielding an angel blade and the Kurdish Knife and plowed through a small group. Liz was back to back with Dorothy and they were killing demons as quickly as they could to not get overrun. Charlie threw a demon bomb and took out forty demons. After a while they managed to take them all out save for one who escaped. "Damn!" Sam roared. Looking around Dorothy noticed a couple of mystical items around the building. "These are pretty ancient and powerful. They are amplifiers." Dorothy observed. "So they could potentially expand Dean's powers. Great." Sam huffed.

* * *

Returning to Hell, the one demon who escaped told Dean what had happened. "I'm sorry Your Majesty but they attacked us so suddenly." The demon stammered. " Too bad for you." Dean voiced stabbing him with the First Blade. "What's happening Father?" Jamiel asked. "Just a mild nuisance." Dean said vanishing.

Bursting the door open Dean saw his siblings and former friends. "You guys must really have a death wish." Dean said flashing his eyes. He pulled out the First Blade and slashed at Charlie and managed to cut her on the side. Dorothy jumped in the air and kicked Dean in the face. Rushing him Adam and Sam tried to retrain him. With his great strength, Dean threw them off. Taking the Hellsing Dagger, Liz impaled Dean with it sending a powerful surge through his body. "Ugh!" Dean roared. Taking out a pair of demon handcuffs Sam managed to retrain Dean. "You'll pay for this you bastards!" Dean snarled. Getting him in the Impala, They raced back to the Fortress of Letters.

* * *

Running into the Fortress they hurried and got Dean to the dungeon. Chaining him up they rested for a while after dealing with the powerful Knight of Hell. "Ok where's the urn?" Sam asked. "I'll go get it." Liz said walking to her room. Returning to the dungeon, Liz had the urn and went up to Dean. "It's time for you to come back." Liz said. "Yeah right." Dean snickered. "You ready Sam?" Liz asked. "Yep." Sam replied taking the urn. "Sol et dies autem primum pacem restitutam iterum poni. Per potentiam Domini fiat restitutio adimplere!" Sam called out with a loud voice as he opened the urn. The ground began to shake and the lights flickered. Suddenly the humanity and essence of Dean soared straight into his body causing him to convulse and toss around the room. After a couple of seconds he plopped onto the ground. "Dean! Dean!" Sam yelled shaking his brother. The Mark began to glow and Dean opened his eyes and slowly got up and looked around. "The hell?" Dean asked. "Are you ok?" Adam asked. Suddenly Dean gripped his head. Memories of what he had done started flooding back into his mind. "I killed them. I killed them all. Those innocent people. I killed them" Dean huffed and puffed. "Dean it's ok." Sam said. Jerking back Dean went against to the wall with terror and guilt in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Dean cried. Liz went to him and hugged her brother tightly trying to console him. After a while they left Dean alone in the room and tried to see if they could come with a way to ease his pain.

Going up to the main hall they were greeted by Castiel. "What the hell have you done?" Castiel asked in a harsh tone. "We just saved Dean." Sam spat at Castiel's attitude. "Save?! That's what you think you did?!" Castiel roared. "Did we do something wrong?" Charlie asked. "Do you know how a demon is created?" Castiel asked. "Yeah a soul goes to Hell and gets tortured. Once it breaks it starts its transformation into a demon." Adam replied. "Good, that is correct. How do you think the Mark of Cain works?" Castiel asked. "Don't know there's like no lore on it at all." Sam responded. "True, but you do know me, a Seraph, who has access to two Archangels that could tell you something about it." Castiel said with an annoyed smile. "You see if you had told me about this I would have warned you that the Mark of Cain tortures the soul of the bearer for centuries in the matter of minutes before it resurrects them into a demon and their humanity cast out." Castiel explained. "Ok so what's the problem?" Adam asked. "The problem is when you cure a demon you restore the corrupted soul into a pure one and they feel all the remorse of what they did as a demon, but their original humanity is still gone. By restoring his original humanity you combined it with the corrupted remains that are also cleansed. In doing so the remorse of both are now flooding his mind." Castiel growled causing the lights to flicker slightly.

Hearing this everyone was horrified at what they had done to Dean. His time as a Knight of Hell was filled with horrors beyond the imagination as well as the torment that the Mark itself unleashed upon him was breaking Dean apart. "We had to do it." Sam said quietly. "Oh really you had to Sam? Is this revenge for when he had Death restore your soul after it was being tortured by Michael and Lucifer for close to two centuries? Because this is far up there." Castiel declared. "No it's not revenge I did it, we did it because we care about him and didn't want to have to kill Dean." Sam raged. "So he's alive?" Joziel asked appearing in the corner.

"Yes. He's downstairs. Right now he's going through a hard time with dealing with all he's done." Liz told her nephew. " Can I see him?" Joziel asked. "Maybe later." Castiel replied. "Understood." Joziel said complying and sitting down. " How do we go about this? Is there a way to do what Death did to me?" Sam asked. "You mean a wall in his head. It could be possible. But I'd rather we do sessions with him and talk it through. The wall would be an easy fix." Castiel pointed out. "Y'all did it with me?" Sam argued. "You're human, he's a Knight of Hell and is a lot stronger. Theoretically we could just leave him there and in time he'd heal, while with you it would eventually cause your death." Castiel retorted. "Fine we'll do it your way." Sam groaned.

* * *

Sitting in Hell, Jamiel was waiting for her father to return. Entering the throne room a demon came to her in great haste. "Princess I have terrible news." He said. "What?" Jamiel asked annoyed. "Your father has been captured. We think the Winchesters may try something." He replied. "Do you know where he was last?" Jamiel asked. "Yes. I housing of the ancient artifacts." The demon replied. "Good. I'll track them from there." Jamiel said flashing her eyes.

* * *

After a couple of hours of casually checking on Dean and consoling him, Sam finally allowed Joziel to see his father. "You think it's a good idea? What if he tries to manipulate him into being evil or something?" Adam asked. "Well he did plead for our lives so there's a chance he's not all bad. Plus he's Dean's son." Liz said. "Hope you're right." Adam said.

Walking into the room where Dean was staying below, Joziel opened the door and saw his father in the corner. "Hello Father." Joziel said. Looking up Dean saw his son standing in the door way. "You're Joziel; my son." Dean said. "Yes I am. How are you doing?" Joziel asked. "I've been better. The memories of what I've done are soaring through my brain." Dean said with a shaky voice. " From what I know it was the Mark that was driving you. I've heard stories about how you were before it. A hero and quite brave." Joziel said. "That was the old me. I'm a monster now." Dean whimpered. "NO! You're my father." Joziel declared. "Still a monster." Dean shot with a bit of his old attitude. "Do you want something to eat?" Joziel asked. "I'm not in the mood." Dean told him. "Humor me. I'll bring you a bacon burger." Joziel said with an honest smile. "Sure" Dean said.

Going to the kitchen Joziel attempted to make a bacon burger. "What the hell are you doing?" Liz asked walking into the kitchen. "Trying to make a bacon burger." Joziel said with a smile. " You're failing miserably." Liz observed. "Can you help me out a bit?" Joziel asked. "Fine." Liz sighed. After a couple of minutes they had made a good number of bacon burgers. "Thanks Aunt Liz." Joziel said cheerfully. "You're welcome." Liz said. "Well I better get this to Father." Joziel said getting a bacon burger and going down to Dean.

"Who cooked?" Adam asked walking into the kitchen. "Me and Joziel." Liz replied. "Excellent." Adam said with a grin. "Help yourself, but leave some for Sam and I. Don't really think Cas eats anymore but leave some for him as well. Joziel took some to Dean downstairs" Liz informed Adam. "How's he doing?" Adam asked. "Not that good. He's getting better but still not 100%." Liz stated. "Don't worry, he'll get there." Adam said.

* * *

Tracking her father, Jamiel was searching all through Earth for his location. "Damn it. I still keep getting lost." Jamiel huffed. Going to a place she visited with Norlazet, Jamiel entered a large house and sat in a chair. "They must be in that Fortress that keeps out evil. Since I can't get to them, I'll bring them to me." Jamiel cackled.

Teleporting to Sioux Falls, South Dakota Jamiel searched for the home of Jodie Mills. Once she found it she watched Jodie and Clair from the outside. "Hmm such delicious prey." Jamiel sighed licking her lips. "Who are you?" Turning around Jamiel saw Alex standing before her. Looking into her eyes Jamiel felt a surge through her heart. "Ooof." Jamiel expressed gripping her heart. "You ok?" Alex asked. "Yes I'm fine." Jamiel said regaining her composure. "So you are you?" Alex asked. " Your worst nightmare." Jamiel said grabbing Alex and teleporting her inside the house.

"The hell?" Clair said watching Jamiel and Alex appear from nowhere. "Silence!" Jamiel commanded. "Get out of my house." Jodie growled from behind her with a rifle aimed at Jamiel's head. In a flash, Jamiel took the rifle and smacked Jodie across the face. "I'm the Princess of Hell, don't talk to me that way." Jamiel ordered. Waving her hand she sent Claire and Jodie into the sofa. "Sit." Jamiel told Alex as the chair from behind her and forced her down. "Now here's how this is going to work, you're going to contact the Winchesters or watch your precious daughter die." Jamiel said pointing at Clair. "Fine, I'll do it." Jodie said whimpering. "Good." Jamiel said flashing her eyes and sitting in the reclining chair. "This is very comfortable." Jamiel commented. Getting her phone Jodie called Sam and told him what was going on. "Tell them to get here as soon as possible and to bring my father. And tell dear Uncle Sam not to try anything." Jamiel said coldly. "Uncle? You're Dean's daughter." Clair said in slight terror. "That I am." Jamiel replied. "Sam said they'll be here as soon as possible." Jodie told Jamiel.

"Excellent. You there. What's your name?" Jamiel asked Alex. "It's Alex." She replied. "Nice name. Do you mind getting me something to drink?" Jamiel asked sweetly. "Sure." Alex said walking into the kitchen. Jamiel watched as she got up and left and tilted her head slightly. "Are you checking out her ass?" Clair asked. "What? No. Don't be stupid." Jamiel spat. Returning, Alex brought Jamiel a glass of wine. "Thanks." Jamiel said sipping it. Going back to her chair Alex sat down quietly.

* * *

Rushing to South Dakota Sam, Liz, Adam, Dean, and Joziel made a plan on how to save their friends. "Ok what kind of weaknesses does Jamiel have?" Adam asked. "Nothing really, just have to be stronger than her. Devil's Traps will keep her bound and an angel blade can hurt her. Don't know about killing her." Joziel said. "What about holy fire?" Liz asked. "That's more effective against me. She got more demon power; I received more dark angel power." Joziel informed them. "We're not killing her." Dean said softly in the back seat. "Then we'll trap her somehow." Liz said. "Easier said than done." Joziel sighed.

* * *

In Jodie's house, Jamiel was looking around and examining the house. "What are you looking for?" Alex asked walking up behind Jamiel. "Nothing, just admiring the place." Jamiel said. "Why aren't I bound to a seat like them?" Alex asked. "Because I do as I please." Jamiel said looking at Alex and feeling the surge through her heart once again. "You're quite beautiful." Jamiel said. "Um thanks." Alex said slightly confused. Raising her hand Jamiel moved Alex's hair behind her ear. "That's much better." Jamiel said with a slight smile. "So what are you going to do with us?" Alex asked. "Well after I kill my brother, aunt, and uncles I'm going to rescue my father and spare your family. I'm going to need a companion so I'll take you with us." Jamiel said "You're kidding right?" Alex asked. "No. I need someone to fill the void in my life and you seem special." Jamiel admitted. "So you have a crush." Alex snipped. Grabbing Alex by the waist, Jamiel pulled her in closely and kissed her passionately. " You were saying." Jamiel smiled. "That was um…" Alex stammered as she walked away.

Going back to the living room she nervously sat down. "You ok?" Clair asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Alex said as she was blushing. "You're blushing. Why?" Jodie asked. "She kissed a girl and like it." Jamiel said walking into the room with her jacket flowing. "You keep your lips off her!" Jodie roared. "Aww mommy doesn't approve. How old school." Jamiel said. " Jodie don't! It didn't mean anything." Alex stated. "Oh really? Then why did you use tongue first?" Jamiel asked. Hearing this Clair and Jodie looked at Alex. "Get it Sis." Clair smirked. Feeling Jodie's glare and looking at her, Clair's smile left her face. "Enough. It was just a kiss." Alex huffed. Sensing someone coming Jamiel looked towards the window. "They're close by." She hissed.

Driving up to the house, Sam parked the car in the driveway and close the road. Getting out they all snuck their way to the house. "Let me talk to her." Dean said. "There's no talking to her Father you know that." Joziel protested. "Keep quiet. Adam you and I are going around back. Sam and Dean take the side. Joziel go through the front. " Liz ordered. Doing as she said they started to infiltrate the house. "Hello brother." Jamiel said with a smile. Placing her hand on a blood sigil she sent him blasting away. "The hell was that?" Jodie asked. " I combined sigils for demons and angels and used it to send him away for a while." Jamiel smiled. Bursting through the side door Sam came in with his blade drawn. "Uncle Sam." Jamiel sneered. Coming from the back Adam and Liz rushed in to Jodie and Clair's aid. "You two alright?" Liz asked. "Yes we're just bound to the sofa." Clair said. Suddenly they were released. Walking into the room Dean looked at the both of them. "You're good to go." Dean said calmly.

"Father, what are you doing?" Jamiel said walking towards him. "Saving them." Dean replied. Looking at Jamiel noticed something was different about her father. "What happened to you?" Jamiel asked. "We restored his lost humanity." Sam said strongly. "How dare you!" Jamiel screamed causing the house to shake. Dashing for her father Jamiel tried to fight him. The two were evenly matched due to Dean still recovering from his guilt and not wanting to hurt his daughter. Gaining the upper edged Jamiel tossed him away and pressed another sigil banishing him. "What the hell?" Sam asked. "Now that he's out of the way I can kill you all for ruining my father." Jamiel said. With great speed she slashed Sam, Liz, and Adam causing them great wounds. Jumping up Jodie tried to tackle Jamiel but was met with a punch to the face.

Clair grabbed her angel sword which was in the corner and brought it down upon Jamiel who stopped it with great effort. "Ouch. That actually hurt." Jamiel snarled punching Clair in torso and sending her flying through a wall. "STOP!" Alex screamed. " Why should I?" Jamiel asked. "You said that you'd spare them and I'd be your companion. How about a deal? Their lives for me." Alex said. "So they get to live and I get you? Fine." Jamiel replied. "NO!" Jodie said. "Alex Don't!" Sam roared. But it was too late. Alex and Jamiel were already kissed and the deal was struck. "Why?" Clair asked. "To save you all." Alex cried. "Don't cry. You're an empress now. With my father on their side I'm now the ruler of Hell." Jamiel said passionately. "Don't worry I'll protect her." Jamiel said honestly. "I put my own little twist on the deal. She will be forever young and immortal. If any one of you kill me, she will die as well." Jamiel informed them. Going to Jodie Alex gave her a hug goodbye. "it's my job to protect you not the other way around." Jodie cried. "I know, I just couldn't watch you die." Alex sniffed. Going to Clair she received the cold shoulder. "Just go." Clair said coldly. "Clair I" Alex started. "I said go." Clair snarled. "Don't raise your voice at the Empress of Hell." Jamiel commanded. Suddenly Clair's hand went across Jamiel's face with break neck speed. Jamiel stood there in utter shock. Everyone in the room was speechless at how powerful the slap was. "Listen and listen good. Alex is my little sister and we have a strong bond. I can feel it when she's sad and not anywhere near me. So if I get a sense of sadness, worry, or heartbreak I will beat you into an inch of your life and it would take God himself a month to bring you back to full health. And if you think of altering that deal any further so you can harm me for slapping you just know my step-dad is a Seraph and he takes after his dad with the whole wrath thing." Clair informed Jamiel as a small rumble of thunder echoed in the sky. Going to Alex, Clair gave her a hug. "Don't be a stranger. You better visit." Clair said. "I'll try to." Alex smiled. Taking Alex's hand Jamiel teleported the away.

* * *

Arriving in Hell, Jamiel called the remaining demons to the main hall. "My father is no longer on our side. I am now the Queen of Hell. This is Alex, she is your new Empress. You will follow her orders or face my wrath. You will also take care of any of her needs. Food, water, and gifts that she may like." Jamiel declared. "Yes Your Majesty." The demons replied. "Come I'll show you to our room." Jamiel said sweetly.

* * *

Going to the bedroom, Alex walked into her new room. "Wow it's beautiful." Alex said admiring the room. "Yes it is. There is the massage table, top of the line." Jamiel pointed. "Let me guess I'll give you royal massages every night." Alex shot. " Actually I'll be giving those to you. But for now let's have a little fun" Jamiel said in a seductive tone as she picked Alex up and place her on the bed. "I'm going to rock you like a hurricane." Jamiel said smiling.

Going home Sam, Liz , and Adam found Dean sitting at the main table. "Dean? Where the hell have you been?" Sam asked "Here. I was in Germany for a while. Damn spell had me seeing stars for hours." Dean stated. "I came here because well, I'm no good to you guys in the field. Not yet." Dean said sorrowfully. "Dean it's ok. You'll get through this. We're here for you." Sam stated. "Thanks. So did y'all managed to defeat Jamiel?' Dean asked. "No. She managed to get the drop on us. Alex saved us by making a deal." Liz said with a shaky voice. "Damn." Dean sighed. "Don't worry, we'll figure out a way to free her." Adam assured them.

* * *

Deep in the woods of Louisiana inside an abandoned cabin a great noise was causing a disturbance amongst the animals. A great howl and then snarl erupted from the cabin. Inside a woman was giving birth to a new creature. "Excellent." A tall man said smiling at the baby and revealing his vampiric fangs. "He's beautiful." The woman said tiredly with her white canine eyes and claws starting to retract. "It's time to strike back against those damn demons. Time for the monsters to take over the Earth." The man said laughing.


End file.
